Une demande en mariage exceptionnelle
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Shane et Mitchie sortent ensemble plus de trois ans, lorsqu'il décide de la demander en mariage. Tout se passe comme il l'espérait jusqu'à ce que… Smitchie
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Me revoici avec une petite fic toute douce, pleine de rire et de moment choupinou. Enfin on va essayer mais vu que le thème principal, c'est le mariage, ça devrait le faire non ? A croire que « Nouveaux Horizons » ne m'a pas suffit mdrr. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et sans plus tarder, voici le prologue. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **Prologue**

« - Hey mec, Jase et moi on a fini de bosser et on pensait allez boire un verre au Java. Partant ou pas ?

« - Laissez-moi deux minutes, le temps que j'envoie mon article au rédac et je vous suis, sourit Shane.

Nate repartit aussitôt prévenir leurs collègues qu'ils seraient trois puis ferma son bureau alors que Shane envoyait son avis sur les différentes œuvres culturelles qu'il avait été voir durant la semaine. Il éteignit sa machine et rejoignit Jason dans le hall tout en envoyant un message à sa copine. « _Salut beautiful. Je vais boire un verre avec des potes du bureau, on se retrouve pour dîner ensemble, si t'es libre ? A ce soir, tu me manques._ » Il l'envoya au moment où le dernier arrivait et ensemble prirent la direction de leur bar préféré. Ils s'étaient rencontré durant leurs études de journalistes et avaient été surpris d'être tous les trois engagés par le même hebdomadaire, à quelques mois d'intervalles. Nate avait été le premier à rejoindre le journal en tant que chroniqueur sportif puis apprenant qu'il cherchait un spécialiste en politique, il avait proposé la candidature de Jason. Shane avait été le dernier à les rejoindre puisqu'il travaillait auparavant pour leur concurrent direct. C'était le directeur du journal qui avait été le débaucher. Depuis ils étaient devenu amis et lorsqu'ils sortaient c'était en général ensemble. Shane leur avait présenté Mitchie que très récemment et les deux autres l'avaient tout de suite adorée. Sa répartie et sa douceur les avaient conquis en moins d'une soirée et Nate s'amusait souvent à provoquer Shane en la draguant ouvertement alors qu'il devenait un vrai gentleman lorsque le jeune homme n'était pas là.

« - Au fait, vous faites quoi ce soir, demanda Shane en s'asseyant.

« - On va probablement faire chier les filles en mettant un match de baseball ou de rugby et toi, demanda Jason.

« - Repas tranquille avec ma copine si elle se décide à me répondre.

« - Au fait tu l'as connu comment?

« - Elle était à l'expo d'art moderne où on devait se rendre durant notre troisième année, mais Nate avait préféré aller draguer et toi t'étais malade, lui rappela-t-il. Je l'ai bousculée par inadvertance et comme elle avait fait le tour et que l'expo m'ennuyait, je l'ai invité à boire un verre. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus, résuma-t-il.

« - Et ouais, presque quatre ans d'amour inconditionnel, se moqua Nate.

Shane allait répondre quand son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il avait un message. Il l'ouvrit en voyant qu'il venait de sa copine et sourit « _Hello Pretty boy. Dîner je veux bien mais faut que je bosse ce soir sinon tu sortiras avec une nana incapable de devenir architecte et t'auras mon échec scolaire sur la conscience. Toujours partant ?_ » Amusé, il répondit « _Je viens te chercher dès que j'ai fini de décompresser et t'inquiète je survivrais à ma culpabilité_ _._ » Il rangea son portable et prévint ses voisins et amis qu'il dînait avec sa copine.

« - En amoureux, précisa-t-il satisfait.

« - Oh c'est mignon tout plein, se moqua le dragueur du groupe.

Au moment où il allait répondre, le téléphone de Jason sonna alors qu'il recevait la réponse de sa copine. Il le lut pendant que son ami fouillait dans sa poche « _Je t'attends mais si tu m'empêche de bosser, je te poignarde avec mon crayon… Et tu sais que je tiens énormément à mon crayon alors…_ » Il sourit et le rangea avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant ses amis muets.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais, je cherchais mon portable mais je me suis gouré de poche, expliqua Jason ennuyé… Et j'ai trouvé ça… Dans la tienne, dit-il en lui montrant l'écrin qu'il avait posé sur la table.

Celui-ci était encore fermé mais il sut que ses amis se doutaient du contenu.

« - Des boucles d'oreilles, tenta Nate amusé.

« - Non. Je compte demander Mitchie en mariage dans les jours qui viennent. J'attends juste le bon moment. Je comptais lui demander ce soir mais elle veut bosser donc…

« - Laisse-là chez toi, proposa Jason. T'auras l'air de quoi si on te la vole ?

« - D'une, je l'ai assuré contre le vol vu sa valeur, et deux, Mitchie étant une fouineuse et la bague explicite si je la laisse chez moi et qu'elle tombe dessus, ça ne sera pas vraiment une surprise.

« - Bon on peut la voir où tu attends qu'on ait des rayons X à la place des yeux, demanda leur ami.

Shane rit et consentit à ouvrir l'écrin. Sur un coussin blanc reposait un anneau en or blanc surmonté d'une petite rose rose et d'un diamant. La prenant Jason lut l'inscription à voix haute :

« - A Mitchie pour toujours et à jamais… Effectivement si elle ne comprend pas avec ça…

« - Comme tu dis, soupira-t-il en la lui reprenant des mains.

Voyant Caitlyn et Tiffany, deux amies de Mitchie, il rangea la bague dans son écrin qu'il glissa dans sa poche au moment où elles entraient dans le bar.

« - Salut voisin, le saluèrent-ils. Nate ta dernière conquête a oublié son string, ajouta Caitlyn en posant le sous-vêtement sur la table.

« - Non c'est un souvenir donc tu seras priée de le remettre où tu l'as trouvé, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Et ne le lave pas, elle a marqué son numéro dessus et vu son… Talent, elle pourrait revenir en deuxième semaine !

Shane observa la tête des deux filles puis sourit. « Visiblement, elles regrettent d'avoir accepté de vivre en colocations avec eux deux, songea-t-il amusé. » Pour excuser son ami, il leur proposa de se joindre à eux le temps d'un verre durant lequel ils parlèrent tranquillement de leur travail. Tiffany travaillait dans une bijouterie et se vantait de pouvoir voir à des kilomètres les hommes qui achetaient des bijoux pour leurs copines ou femme. Malheureusement pour sa réputation, elle ne sentit pas que Shane avait une bague pour sa copine.

« - N'empêche vivement que je quitte ce stage de fou, se plaignit Caitlyn, j'en ai marre de laver les malades. La plupart sont franchement dégueu.

« - Fallait pas vouloir devenir aide-soignante, se moqua Jason. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je devrais me casser le bras, tu me laverais…

« - Seulement si tu me payes et vu que je te connais, ça va être salé, prévint-elle.

Ils rirent quand il commença à lui proposer de faire ses corvées ménagères en échange mais elle refusa avec tant de ferveur qu'il mit dix minutes pour la convaincre qu'il plaisantait. C'est à ce moment que Shane choisit de se lever en expliquant qu'il allait chercher sa copine. Il paya son verre et commença à partir lorsqu'il se souvint d'un point.

« - Mollo ce soir sur vos conversations animées, dit-il en faisant références à leurs disputes quotidiennes. Ma petite chérie compte bosser. Bonne soirée !

Ils lui retournèrent la politesse alors qu'il quittait le bar pour rejoindre sa voiture. Shane prit la direction de la maison des parents de sa copine et se gara vingt minutes plus tard. Sachant que Steve ne supportait plus l'odeur de l'alcool depuis qu'il avait eu un accident avec un jeune complètement soul, le chroniqueur avait pris soin de commander un cocktail sans alcool. Il eut à peine le temps de sonner qu'on lui ouvrit.

« - Salut Debby, Mitchie est là ?

« - En haut, elle termine de se préparer, sourit-elle. Entre.

Il s'exécuta et pria silencieusement que sa copine ou ses parents les rejoignent. Depuis qu'il avait appris que la sœur de Mitchie l'appréciait un peu trop, il était mal à l'aise d'être seul avec elle. Il fut donc rassuré quand la brunette les rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

« - Yo mec, rit-elle.

« - Yo _girl_ , répondit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement, bonne journée ?

« - Sois sympa, gâche pas le moment, soupira-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Donne-moi plutôt le programme de la soirée.

« - Dîner en amoureux et visiblement, révision pour toi. Je me trompe ?

« - Ouais finalement, j'abandonne mes études, je vais bosser avec Tiff, soupira-t-elle. Comme ça ce soir, on peut s'écrouler devant ton grand écran ou se faire un ciné.

« - A choisir, j'opte pour mon grand écran, y a rien de bien au ciné cette semaine. Tu peux me croire sur parole, ajouta-t-il.

Elle rit sachant qu'avec son métier, il pouvait assister à quelques avant-premières. Ils saluèrent Debbie puis quittèrent la maison familiale pour aller à l'appartement du jeune homme. Durant le trajet, il la prévint que leur soirée devrait être calme puisqu'il avait demandé à leurs amis d'être silencieux. Malheureusement ils déchantèrent lorsqu'une fois arrivé dans la résidence, ils entendirent Tiffany hurler :

« - Jase, t'es dégueu merde ! C'était mon shampooing ! Je fais comment demain ?

« - Combien tu paris qu'il l'a encore utilisé pour laver ses chaussettes, demanda Shane amusé.

« - Je paris pas, le connaissant ça m'étonnerait pas. Surtout que d'après toi, il a déjà fait le coup à son ex quand vous étiez à la fac.

« - En effet. A vrai dire, on l'a tous fait. Pas forcément avec le shampooing ceci dit.

« - Fais-moi penser à ne plus oublier mes produits chez toi à partir de maintenant, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Tout en ouvrant la porte, il lui promit de ne pas les utiliser pour son usage personnel ni pour sa lessive. Seulement avant qu'il n'ait pu fermer la porte, Tiffany sortit de chez elle et lui demanda s'il avait toujours la bouteille qu'elle avait oubliée chez lui la fois où l'eau chaude avait été coupée chez eux parce que Jason avait oublié de la payer. Il la lui tendit puis rappela qu'il leur avait demandé une soirée calme avant de fermer la porte.

Il proposa à sa copine de s'installer tranquillement et alla prendre une rapidement douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, voulant l'embrasser, il la trouva dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et, seulement vêtu d'une serviette, la prit dans ses bras avant de se coller contre son dos pour embrasser son cou. Elle sourit avant de se blottir contre lui, remuant son riz cantonais de temps à autre avant de pencher la tête, appréciant de le sentir si câlin.

« - Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de moment, chuchota-t-elle détendue.

« - Rien ne t'en empêche, souffla-t-il contre sa peau. Après tout, je t'ai proposé plus d'une fois de venir vivre ici, tu te souviens ?

Elle acquiesça et lui fit face au moment où il passait sa main sous la tunique bleue de sa copine. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en baissant le feu au minimum et sourit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme dans son cou. Shane la porta et l'assit sur le plan de travail alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné. Quand le manque d'air les sépara, elle chuchota :

« - Attendons que j'ai un travail pour pouvoir assumer ma part du loyer, d'accord ?

« - D'accord, mais dans ce cas, va falloir que tu abandonnes _vraiment_ tes études pour bosser avec Tiff parce que j'ai très envie que tu vives ici, dit-il en embrassant l'épaule qu'il dénudait.

« - Je le sais tu me proposes de vivre chez toi chaque fois qu'on y passe la soirée.

Il acquiesça alors que ses mains remontaient le haut de sa copine qui le laissa faire, lui rappelant simplement leur repas qui allait brûler. Il sourit et s'éloigna à peine une seconde pour éteindre le gaz avant de revenir contre elle. Mitchie eut à peine le temps de sourire qu'il la porta pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, toute idée de dîner envolé.

* * *

Et voilà, le prologue est terminé…. Je crois. Je ne sais pas encore s'il me plait ou non. On verra demain à la relecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Problème de GPS

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme promis sur facebook, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à **Nivie** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie que le début te plaise. Ouais alors étrangement on rit davantage avec Nate selon moi mais ce n'est que mon avis ;) Bisouilles), **viso66** , **Papaloula** (Salut toi. Eh bien écoute tu verras comment il fait sa demande dans ce chapitre. Prions juste que ça te plaise. :) Bises), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que le prologue t'ait plu. Oui je trouve la suite assez drôle pour ma part. Bises), **Marine** (Salut miss. Tu le trouves prometteur ? Tu vas voir la suite est du même style. Pour ma part, elle me fait toujours rire. J'ai beau la lire, je ne m'en lasse pas ;) Bisouilles) et **Emelyne** (Salut toi. Ah mince tu as dû relire. Il n'est pas clair ? Oui les jeunes qui se disputent... Il m'est d'avis que dans un chapitre (je ne te dis pas lequel), tu vas détester leurs disputes aux voisins mdrr Bises) pour vos reviews

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

Je dédie ce chapitre **Lucie** parce que ces derniers jours, elle a été très présente pour moi donc **MERCI** choupette. (Imaginons que cette dédicace soit ponctuée par un gros cœur rouge ) )

 **Problème de GPS**

Quand Mitchie se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sourit. « Vive les samedi matin, songea-t-elle. Je n'ai pas cours et pour une fois Shane est là. » Se retournant, elle regarda son petit-ami dormir quelques instants puis repensa à leur conversation de la nuit dernière. Il lui avait proposé, une nouvelle fois, de vivre avec elle. « D'un côté, ça serait vraiment cool de vivre ensemble, soupira-t-elle mentalement, mais, j'aurais l'impression d'être entretenue. J'ai juste ma bourse d'étude pour vivre et elle couvre à peine mes frais… Je ne pourrais même pas faire des courses de temps à autre, ça craint ! Ou alors faudrait que je pique sa carte de crédit, tu parles d'une solution. Déjà que je bosse à part pour pouvoir mettre de l'argent de côté pour partir en vacances… Si je m'installe ici, je vais tout brûler dans le loyer ou les sorties… Non, même si ça m'ennuie, je n'ai pas le choix, faut que je reste chez mes parents. Quitte à voir son petit air boudeur quand je lui réponds que je ne veux pas, enfin que je ne peux pas ! Dommage, parce que les réveils câlins j'adore ça ! » Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les lèvres du jeune homme sur son cou. Ouvrant les yeux, elle sourit à son copain et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle. Bien dormi ?

« - Toujours quand t'es dans mes bras. Et toi ?

« - Pareil. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me fait tenir en ce moment… Les réveils dans tes bras, le week-end.

« - Un problème à la fac ?

« - Ouais, je commence à me demander si je vais réussir mes examens, soupira-t-elle. La cadence s'accélère et j'ai plus de mal à suivre qu'avant mais ne gâchons pas ce bon moment avec ça. On en parlera plus tard, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Shane allait protester mais oublia ce qu'il allait dire dès qu'il la sentit se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui avant de les faire basculer pour se retrouver sur elle. Il caressa lentement son ventre nu et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine avant d'être brusquement interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« - J'ai pourtant invité personne, grogna-t-il.

« - Réponds pas dans ce cas, chuchota-t-elle. Après tout les grasses mat' au lit, c'est sacré ! Le premier qui me détruit mes petits week-ends dans tes bras, je le dégomme !

Il sourit à son air sérieux puis embrassa son nez et lui promit de se débarrasser rapidement de cet indésirable. Elle grogna tout le temps qu'il mit son pyjama puis s'allongea sur le ventre, bras croisés. Posant son visage dessus, elle écouta son copain traverser son appartement puis ouvrir.

« - Maman, l'entendit-elle dire. Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ?

« - Bonjour, j'imagine au vu de ta tenue que Mitchie est dans le coin ?

« - Pardon ?

« - Sinon tu serais habillé, il est dix heures et demi, précisa-t-elle amusée. Bien je ne reste pas longtemps dans ce cas, je te rappelle juste que ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de ton père et qu'on a prévu d'aller au restaurant. Mitchie est invitée donc retrouvez-nous chez nous, on ira directement. Bonne journée !

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, perplexe devant ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis rejoignit sa chambre. Il rougit lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé de sa petite amie et se rallongea près d'elle.

« - Bon… Une séance shopping ça te tente, j'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau à mon père !

« - Du moment que tu n'oublies pas mon anniversaire, ça me convient, rit-elle, mais tu sais, va falloir que t'arrêtes d'ouvrir en pyjama… Ta mère commence à te connaître !

Il grogna, pour la forme, puis lui proposa d'aller se laver pendant qu'il préparerait leur petit-déjeuner. Seulement, elle avait une idée… Elle enfila rapidement la chemise qu'il portait la veille, prit la main de son copain et les emmena dans la salle de bain où ils prirent leur douche ensemble.

Ayant rendez-vous chez ses parents à dix-huit heures, Shane proposa à sa copine qu'ils commencent leur sortie shopping rapidement afin d'avoir du temps pour eux plus tard.

« - Ou pour tes révisions, ajouta-t-il amusé.

« - Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai une tonne de chose à faire. Crois-moi, je profite du week-end parce que je serais absente toute la semaine. Même pas la peine de m'appeler ou de m'envoyer de message, soupira-t-elle. Je ne répondrais pas… Même si je lirais tes petits mots d'amour, précisa-t-elle.

Il sourit et lui promit de la noyer de messages ce qui la fit rire également. Seulement au fond d'elle, la jeune femme soupira de fatigue. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à terminer ses études. Qu'elle resterait coincée en dernière année jusqu'à ses soixante ans, tant elle avait du mal à suivre. « Tu sors trop, lui souffla sa conscience. Pas faux. A partir de lundi, je sortirais que le samedi soir et je me reposerais le dimanche, mais c'est tout, sinon je m'en sortirais pas. » Forte de cette résolution, elle se consacra pour le moment à l'après-midi qu'elle comptait passer avec son copain quand elle se souvint d'un détail gênant.

« - Shane, je ne peux pas aller à l'anniversaire de ton père !

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il étonné.

« - Mon compte est à sec, il crie limite famine. Je ne vais pas venir sans rien, ça serait déplacé !

« - Eh bien dans ce cas, on lui achète un truc ensemble et je te paie ta partie !

« - Et je te rembourse comment ? Tout ce que je touche part dans mes études, lui rappela-t-elle ennuyée.

« - Tu me rembourseras en nature, répondit-il taquin.

Elle le regarda partagée entre le rire et la colère puis secoua la tête. Elle détestait devoir de l'argent aux autres. Elle décida donc qu'elle réduirait ses dépenses pour pouvoir rembourser son copain rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la première boutique, elle grimaça. Mitchie savait qu'Adrien aimait les antiquités mais elle ne supportait pas l'odeur du magasin. « Ni les prix, songea-t-elle en voyant celui des bougeoirs. » Elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient superbes mais c'était hors de prix pour elle. Heureusement, Shane passa devant sans s'arrêter. Ils firent le tour de la boutique sans trouver leur bonheur et la jeune femme proposa d'aller dans une boutique pour homme ce qui le fit sourire.

« - T'as raison, papa déteste faire les magasins… Et selon maman il a besoin de nouveaux costumes, prenons-lui ça !

Mitchie accepta tout en déglutissant. Elle avait beau adorer la famille de Shane, elle savait qu'ils avaient toujours été aisés et elle n'osa pas lui rappeler qu'elle avait du mal à payer ses études. « Je crois que je vais devoir me serrer la ceinture, plusieurs mois, songea-t-elle en entrant dans une boutique Gucci. Voir plusieurs années ! » Gardant la main de son copain dans la sienne, elle le suivit, préférant éviter de regarder les prix. « C'est pas possible qu'il ait déjà oublié, se demanda-t-elle intriguée. » Comme pour lui prouver que c'était le cas, il lui montra un costume superbe à presque trois mille dollars.

« - Euh, t'es sûr de ton choix, demanda-t-elle gênée.

« - Ouais. C'est le genre de costume qu'il met pour aller bosser. On va lui prendre ça, qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Qu'au prix où il est, je vais plutôt opter pour une cravate, murmura-t-elle les joues rouges… Dans une friperie, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les prix des cravates en soie.

Shane fronça les sourcils et, n'ayant pas entendu le commentaire de sa copine, lui demanda de répéter. Seulement un vendeur arriva au même moment pour les aider, et elle fut encore plus mal à l'aise. S'éloignant du vendeur, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et elle grimaça :

« - Je t'ai dit, avant de partir, que j'étais juste en fin de mois et tu veux que j'offre à ton père un costume trois mille enfin à mille cinq cent dollars si on partage. Je n'aurais jamais les moyens, chuchota-t-elle mi ennuyée mi énervée.

Le jeune homme la fixa quelques instants sans rien dire puis soupira.

« - Ecoute Mitchie, je sais que tu n'as pas les moyens d'acheter un cadeau de ce prix, crois-moi, mais je sais également que d'une mes parents n'ont pas besoin de le savoir et de deux que si on lui offre un costume moins cher, il ne le mettra jamais. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. D'accord ?

« - Tu parles d'un cadeau, soupira-t-elle. J'ai à peine de quoi payer des boutons de manchette à ton père. Et encore ! Et vu les fringues que je porte, il va vite comprendre que ce cadeau ne vient que de toi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu reproches encore à tes tenues estudiantines ?

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil puis sortit de la boutique excédée. Elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès mais Mitchie ne supportait pas sa manière de faire. A ses yeux, un cadeau ne se mesurait pas à sa valeur marchande, mais dans la famille de son copain, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait justifier chacun de ses achats. « Je ne serais jamais à leur hauteur, songea-t-elle attristée. » C'était quelque chose dont elle s'était aperçue lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Il était venu la chercher chez ses parents pour l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant où elle avait eu le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Pour l'occasion, elle avait mis une superbe robe noire près du corps qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur mais lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré des amis du jeune homme, elle avait vu leur regard sur elle. A ce moment-là, elle avait eu l'impression d'être une sans-le-sou. Cette sensation lui avait été si désagréable qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais la ressentir.

Shane la retrouva dehors avec un sac du magasin et lui prit la main doucement de peur qu'elle ne le repousse.

« - Alors je te dois combien, demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

« - Ne compte pas sur moi pour que je te réponde. Ce cadeau, on le fait tous les deux et c'est tout, fin de la conversation.

« - Dis-moi Shane que je sache combien je dois mettre de côté.

« - Ecoute Mitchie, je sais que tu as juste assez pour payer tes études et que c'est pour cette raison que, semaine après semaine, tu refuses de vivre avec moi. Je ne t'en veux pas pour autant, j'espère juste qu'à force, tu céderas parce que tu comprendras enfin que je suis simplement heureux avec toi. Je me fous complètement de te loger gratuitement entre guillemet pour un an, parce que je sais que si tu ne peux pas payer mes factures, tu t'arrangeras pour m'aider à tenir l'appartement, en faisant le ménage, ou en réparant… Ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche, chuchota-t-il en la fixant, c'est que si je suis avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime, ça me paraît logique, sourit-il, mais également parce qu'avec toi, je ne risque pas de dépenser mon argent n'importe comment. Que tu as la notion du prix des choses, de leur valeur autant pécuniaire que sentimentale et je respecte ça.

« - Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à me faire des cadeaux hors de prix ?

« - Parce que c'est ma façon de te dire je t'aime. Parce qu'à mes yeux plus un cadeau est cher, plus il te prouve combien je tiens à toi. Même si tu m'as souvent dit qu'une rose te suffisait, j'aime t'offrir des bouquets entiers, juste pour voir tes yeux briller de joies et tes joues se colorer.

A ces mots, la jeune femme rougit doucement le faisant sourire puis il déposa le cadeau dans la voiture avant d'ajouter :

« - Donc ce cadeau est de nous deux et maintenant pour que tu sois la plus belle ce soir, tu vas me laisser t'acheter la robe de tes rêves.

Il prit un air autoritaire, qui ne lui allait pas, puis l'emmena dans une boutique. Même si elle refusa qu'il paye, elle accepta d'entrer dans son jeu et essaya de superbes robes tout en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il semblait si attentionné.

De son côté, Shane soupira doucement. Il avait toujours aimé faire du shopping surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Mitchie seulement aujourd'hui c'était différent pour lui. En effet, il espérait que ce soir, il trouverait le moment pour demander la main de la jeune femme et pour cela, il voulait que tout soit parfait. « Ce soir l'ambiance sera là, et si elle me laisse faire, elle sera superbe comme toujours, songea-t-il amusé. Si la soirée se déroule bien, elle sera détendue et donc plus apte à me dire oui. Pourvu que ça fonctionne, pria-t-il en tripotant l'écrin dans la poche de sa veste. » Il sortit de ses pensées quand elle sortit de la cabine et il la fixa sans voix. Elle avait une robe noire toute simple au col en V plutôt sage, qui lui arrivait légèrement au dessus des genoux dessinant sa silhouette à la perfection. « Simple et classe, tout elle, songea-t-il. »

« - Alors tu aimes, demanda-t-elle inquiète de son silence.

« - Le mot est faible. J'adore !

Lorsqu'il la vit rougir, il comprit qu'elle était au-dessus de ses moyens et se rapprocha d'elle.

« - S'il te plaît, ma belle, laisse-moi te la payer ? Promis, je t'offrirais qu'une fleur par jour pendant un mois si tu veux mais, s'il te plaît. Juste cette robe.

« - Non, elle est hors de prix et je n'aurais probablement pas d'autre occasion de la remettre alors…

« - Mais si. Entre les anniversaires de tes amis, de nos familles ou les soirées en amoureux, tu seras obligée de la remettre. Sans compter Noël… S'il te plaît ?

Mitchie le regarda pour refuser lui rappelant qu'il avait fait assez de dépense, mais il réfuta ses arguments un à un. Retournant dans la cabine, elle se changea et reposa la robe dans le rayon avant de proposer à son copain de partir. Manque de chance, il fut plus rapide, prit la robe et partit la payer alors qu'elle tentait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'en empêcher. A partir du moment où la vendeuse, amusée, prit la carte de Shane, Mitchie abandonna et sortit du magasin. Elle n'était pas énervée juste ennuyée qu'il lui achète une robe qu'elle n'oserait pas remettre de peur de l'abîmer. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit avec le carton, il lui demanda si elle lui en voulait mais elle lui assura que non et lui proposa de passer chez elle.

« - Je ne savais pas que j'étais invitée, j'ai laissé mon maquillage chez mes parents, expliqua-t-elle. Faudrait pas que j'arrive chez tes parents avec le visage blafard, tu ne crois pas ?

« - T'es loin d'être blafarde mais allons-y… Debbie sera là, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je pense oui, pourquoi ?

« - Bon je t'attendrais dans la voiture… C'est pas toi qui m'as confié qu'elle m'appréciait, lui rappela-t-il en démarrant lorsqu'elle sourcilla.

Elle sourit et lui promit de ne pas être longue. Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils pourraient faire du reste de l'après-midi. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit la voiture de sa tante et demanda à Shane de venir avec elle en expliquant que ça risquait d'être trop long. Il la suivit et salua tout le monde, rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas seul avec la grande sœur de sa copine.

Ils réussirent à s'échapper une heure plus tard, et rentrèrent chez Shane qui fut apostrophé par Nate. Il ouvrit à sa copine qui, notant qu'ils avaient largement le temps de se préparer, prit ses cours et les relut calmement. Elle fut cependant déconcentrée par les cris de Caitlyn qui hurlait, une fois de plus, sur les garçons qui refusaient de ranger leurs affaires. Mitchie sourit puis s'enferma dans la chambre pour ne plus les entendre, avant d'ajouter de la musique pour couvrir les hurlements.

Une heure plus tard, Shane réussit à entrer et la trouva dans la salle de bain en train de se maquiller. Elle avait, une nouvelle fois, enfilé la robe qu'il adorait et laissé ses cheveux onduler librement sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit dans le miroir avant de terminer son regard charbonneux pour lui laisser la place. Le temps qu'il se prépare, elle retourna travailler dans le calme et sursauta lorsqu'il la rejoint.

« - On y va ?

« - Le temps de mettre un coup de gloss que tu vas m'enlever en m'embrassant, rit-elle, d'enfiler mes chaussures et je te suis !

Il la prévint qu'il avait mis sa paire de sandales à lanières dans l'entrée et elle le rejoignit. Tout en se chaussant, elle observa sa veste et haussa les épaules. « Tant pis, j'irais les épaules nues, songea-t-elle. » Elle prit simplement son sac et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers la maison des parents de Shane.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Adrien puis allèrent au salon avec le cadeau. Emma leur offrit un apéritif, sans alcool pour Mitchie qui refusait obstinément de boire autre chose. Par galanterie, Shane l'imita ce qui fit sourire sa mère et la soirée commença. Comme souvent, ils discutèrent du métier de Shane, puis demandèrent à la jeune femme ce qu'elle comptait faire après ses études.

« - Trouver du travail, rit-elle. J'adore mes parents mais je rêve d'avoir ma propre indépendance. Autant financière, qu'affective. Ne plus avoir de couvre-feu ou d'interdiction, ça va me changer.

« - Justement, j'ai un ami qui cherche à faire construire sa maison, mais il veut quelque chose d'original et de jeune… Vous pourriez peut-être dessiner ses plans, proposa Adrien en souriant.

Mitchie lui indiqua qu'elle allait y réfléchir puis Shane demanda comment se déroulerait la soirée. Même si en réalité, il voulait surtout changer de sujet. Il connaissait assez sa copine pour savoir qu'elle risquait de mal interpréter les intentions de ses parents.

A vingt heures, ils partirent pour le restaurant et arrivèrent au Baltimore. Dès qu'elle vit l'enseigne, la jeune femme se tendit faisant sourire son copain. Il trouvait mignon qu'elle se sente toujours obligée d'impressionner ses parents qui avaient pourtant conscience que ses études étaient ruineuses. La plupart du temps, ils faisaient en sorte qu'elle soit à l'aise et dînaient chez eux mais les anniversaires étaient toujours fêtés au restaurant.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent joyeusement et la jeune femme demanda à Adrien s'il avait toujours voulu être mathématicien. Il l'étonna en lui avouant qu'à vingt ans, il rêvait d'être acteur. Elle sourit avant de lui avouer qu'elle voulait faire de la musique et l'espace de quelques instants, ils oublièrent les deux autres, préférant parler de leurs rêves qui se ressemblaient. Le gâteau arriva et ils lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire.

Shane sourit en s'apercevant que la soirée se déroulait mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé, et il songea à demander Mitchie en mariage dès la fin de celle-ci. « L'idéal aurait été de l'inviter dans un restaurant de ce type mais elle va vouloir payer et elle n'aura probablement pas les moyens avant des jours, pensa-t-il. A défaut d'être onéreuse ma demande sera romantiquement et originale. » Sa mère le fit revenir à lui et l'interrogea sur le regard rêveur qu'il avait eu.

« - Je pensais à la fin de l'année. La méga fête qu'on va organiser avec Mitchie pour fêter son diplôme, mentit-il.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna cette dernière. Je n'étais pas au courant que j'étais déjà diplômée mais c'est cool. Finalement, c'était un jeu d'enfant, rit-elle.

Tout le monde l'imita et la conversation s'éloigna du sujet au grand soulagement du jeune homme qui se força à ne plus y repenser avant la fin de la soirée. Ils restèrent au restaurant encore une heure puis revinrent dans la maison familiale et offrirent leurs cadeaux à Adrien. Celui-ci fut ravi de l'escapade à Paris en amoureux que sa femme lui avait offert mais lorsqu'il vit le costume bleu marine, avec la cravate blanche en soie, il fut étonné. Il n'avait que très peu de costume de cette qualité dans son dressing et tous étaient utilisés pour les grandes occasions. Néanmoins il remercia le jeune couple de ce cadeau, leur promettant, en riant, qu'il en prendrait soin.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à minuit, puis voyant que Mitchie commençait à fatiguer, son copain décida qu'il était temps qu'ils partent. Ils dirent au revoir à ses parents puis montèrent dans la voiture.

« - Dis donc, s'aperçut-il en regardant le ciel, y en a des étoiles ce soir.

« - Ouais. Si je n'étais pas si fatiguée, je trouverais ça romantique à faire pleurer, bâilla-t-elle. Question, tu me ramènes chez moi ou chez toi ?

Pour seule réponse, il sourit doucement, puis indiqua à son GPS quel chemin prendre. La jeune femme rit en comprenant qu'elle était, une nouvelle fois, kidnappée pour la nuit. Loin de s'en plaindre, elle le remercia de ce week-end loin de ses bouquins. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il lui demanda de rester dans la voiture quelques secondes. Etonnée, elle obéit et sourit lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment volé alors que le silence régnait dans la résidence. Elle ne vit donc pas son copain sortir l'écrin de sa poche… Qu'il rangea lorsque son GPS annonça :

« - Faites demi-tour dès que possible.

Surpris, ils s'éloignèrent et Mitchie éclata de rire.

« - Non là ton bidule craint, si on ne peut même plus se faire de bisous ! Il a gâché l'ambiance follement romantique de ce baiser.

« - J'admets, il déconne ce soir, grommela-t-il ennuyé.

La jeune femme regarda son copain surprise par le ton qu'il avait. Il sortit de sa voiture lui proposant d'aller se coucher sachant qu'elle allait devoir travailler le lendemain. Elle acquiesça, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Shane semblait si ennuyé que leur baiser ait été écourté.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon ce chapitre ne me plait pas des masses, j'avoue. Mais bon pour une première demande en mariage, enfin une intention de demande en mariage, ce n'était pas géniale lool. J'espère que ça vous a plu, prochain chapitre plus amusant où on découvre un autre talent de Shane. Prochain chapitre dans 5 review

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. L'esquisse

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello les filles (oui je présume qu'il n'y a que des filles qui me lisent) voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à **Nivie** , **Emelune** (Salut miss. Ah ok me voilà rassurée, alors mdrr La suite arrive ce soir, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisouilles), **Marine** (Salut miss. Ah ben je ne vais rien dire sur l'évolution de cette fiction. Tu verras au fur et à mesure des posts non mais ! :p Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises) et **viso66** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **L'esquisse**

Comme le lui avait dit Mitchie, suite à ce week-end, il n'eut aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il aurait pu s'en plaindre mais comme elle l'avait prévenu, il se montra compréhensif. « Surtout que quand, j'ai eu besoin de temps, elle me l'a accordé, se rappela-t-il. De toute façon, après le fiasco de samedi… » Dès qu'il avait ramené sa copine chez Steve et Connie, Shane avait enfermé son GPS dans la boite à gant, refusant de le sortir, sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison.

A la fin de sa journée, il rentra chez lui épuisé et après une longue douche, se fit livrer une pizza aux fruits de mer et s'installa à son bureau. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, il créait sa bande dessiné. Il s'amusait à raconter les aventures d'un petit bonhomme qui sauvait le monde en changeant sans cesse de métier. Seuls quelques privilégiés connaissaient ce secret et avaient accès aux histoires. Il ne comptait pas être publié, c'était simplement, pour lui, un moyen de décompresser. Seulement ce soir-là, assis à son bureau, ce fut un autre dessin qui émergea de son imagination. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas terminé le visage de Mitchie, tel qu'il le voyait, qu'on sonna à sa porte.

« - J'arrive, prévint-il.

Le jeune homme prit l'argent prévu pour le repas et ouvrit pour en fait voir ses deux amis.

« - Les filles ont prévu une pyjama party à la maison, expliqua Nate en entrant, alors on vient squatter chez toi en espérant que tu nous acceptes.

« - Même si t'as aucune raison de refuser puisque tu ne vois pas Mitchie avant samedi, soit encore quarante-neuf heures approximativement !

« - Merci Jase, j'ignorais combien de temps il me restait à attendre. Finissez d'entrer.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit son bureau et cacha l'esquisse qu'il avait commencé, reprenant son autre projet où son héros s'amusait à s'inviter dans les pièces de théâtre qu'il était obligé de voir. Un nouveau coup de sonnette le sortit de ses pensées et il alla récupérer son repas tout en envoyant un message à sa copine. « _Tes amies font la fête entre filles à côté et vu que tu m'obliges à vivre en célibataire, je suis obligé de supporter mes potes… T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir vivre à la maison ? Au fait, t'as le droit de me répondre, je m'inquiète de ne pas savoir comment tu vas ! Love you_. » N'attendant aucune réponse, il paya sa pizza et remonta pour voir Jason en train de faire des cocktails alors que leur ami commandait déjà d'autres pizzas pour eux.

« - Parce que je suis obligé de manger avec vous en plus, se moqua-t-il.

« - Non mais boire ouais, grogna l'ancien barman. Comme aucun de nous ne doit conduire, ni aller voir sa copine allergique à l'alcool, se moqua-t-il en fixant Shane, ce soir c'est du cent pour cent boisson pour adulte.

Ils rirent et prirent leur verre, avant de commencer à boire. Assis au salon, ils se mirent à critiquer les filles d'une manière générale, alors que Shane leur rappela que sa copine était exceptionnelle.

« - C'est ce qu'elle essaie de te faire croire, décida Nate. Combien tu paris qu'elle te mènera à la baguette dès que tu lui auras passé la bague au doigt ? Je te le dis, les soirées entre potes à se marrer dans les bars ? Terminé. Regarder les jolies filles dans la rue ? Terminé aussi. Ne compte même plus passer un moment tranquille, elle te tombera dessus en te demandant de faire tel ou tel truc. Quant aux matchs de base-ball… Tu fais une grosse croix rouge sur l'idée d'en voir !

L'espace d'une seconde, Shane eut peur de l'avenir qu'il préparait puis se rassura. Même si beaucoup de filles réagissaient mal au besoin de liberté des garçons, sa copine le laissait avoir ses moments « entre mecs ». Ils furent dérangés par la livraison de leurs pizzas et lorsque Shane revint, il fut surpris de voir ses deux amis sur le balcon. Il posa le repas sur la table et les rejoignit… Pour les voir pencher de manière à voir chez eux.

« - C'est intéressant, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Pas vraiment… Elles sont en train de discuter en riant, soupira Nate. Moi qui espérais voir une bataille de polochon en sous-vêtement…

Ils soupirèrent puis rentèrent manger en discutant de la journée qui les attendaient. Le vendredi était le jour du bouclage et ils avaient leurs chefs sur le dos qui leur demandaient sans cesse des comptes. Chose qui avait le don de les énerver.

Ils furent cependant étonnés d'entendre sonner une heure plus tard et Shane étant le plus sobre alla ouvrir.

« - Bonsoir, monsieur Gray, lui demanda un jeune homme de vingt ans.

« - Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

« - Dorian de _FloraQueen_ , voici votre commande. Merci de signer le reçu afin que je puisse vous donner vos fleurs, précisa-t-il.

« - Des fleurs ? Mais je n'ai pas commandé de fleurs, s'étonna-t-il.

Néanmoins, il signa le papier et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un petit bouquet de rose rouge, avec une carte. Remerciant le livreur, il ferma la porte et les mit dans l'eau avant de lire la carte. _Je t'ai dit que je ne répondrais pas au sms de la semaine. Rassure-toi, je vais bien même si je dois un bouquet à mes parents. On se voit samedi, si t'es libre. Je t'aime._ Surpris de cette attention, il rit ce qui attira l'attention de ses amis.

« - C'est pour Mitchie ?

« - Non Jase, c'est d'elle, sourit-il. Pour me demander de cesser de lui envoyer des messages.

* * *

De son côté, Mitchie passa la soirée à réviser en vu du cours qu'elle avait vendredi, tout en terminant de s'épiler. « La galère, songea-t-elle en enlevant une bande de cire. Je me demande si Shane a une idée de ce que j'endure juste pour lui ! » Souriant à ses pensées, elle reprit la lecture de ses notes quand un nouveau message la sortit de ses pensées. « _J'ai bien reçu tes fleurs. Façon originale de me dire de ne plus t'envoyer de message mais je t'avoue, c'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie des fleurs, ça fait bizarre. Toi aussi tu t'es senti mal à l'aise la première fois ? Pour samedi, je suis complètement libre. J'ai même réservé mon dimanche, juste au cas où. Je t'aime_. » La jeune femme sourit et reposa son téléphone quand il sonna.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Matt ?… Au risque de passer pour une garce, navrée mais je ne suis pas intéressée. J'ai un copain avec qui je suis super heureuse. Fiche-moi la paix !… Non mais c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle. Tu l'as fait exprès ou quoi ?… T'as pas de chien, lui rappela-t-elle. Ecoute, vois ça avec Beth moi j'ai du boulot. Salut bonne soirée.

Fixant son téléphone, elle soupira. Ce pot de colle l'avait appelé pour lui demander de réviser avec elle sous le faux prétexte que son chien avait mangé ses fiches.

« - Non mais quel plaie ce mec, s'énerva-t-elle. Trois mois qu'il me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui. Trois mois que je lui rappelle l'existence de Shane… Et trois mois qu'il veut que je rompe. S'il continue, j'en parle à Shane et je lui demande de lui casser les dents, histoire d'avoir la paix… Non parce que là, c'est vraiment trop.

Mitchie soupira. Elle cachait cette histoire à son copain depuis déjà trois mois et ça commençait à lui peser. Seulement, elle le savait jaloux et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à la surveiller sans cesse, à cause d'un camarade de classe. Pourtant elle s'en voulait d'avoir des secrets pour celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était surtout l'attitude de Matt en cours qui la déconcentrait mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à en parler à son copain. « Il va m'en vouloir quand il le découvrira, songea-t-elle. » Eteignant son portable, elle quitta sa salle de bain et se rallongea sur son lit pour terminer de travailler. Elle se coucha aux alentours de minuit.

Six heures plus tard, son portable la réveilla et elle alla prendre une douche avant de se préparer pour aller en cours. Le temps s'étant réchauffé, elle enfila un jean dont elle retroussa les jambes sur ses chevilles, ajouta une tunique blanche toute simple puis se coiffa avant de quitter la maison. Chaussée d'une paire de tong blanche, elle passa la lanière de son sac bandoulière sur son épaule, et prit la direction de Columbia en plein centre de Manhattan où elle retrouva ses amis. Chacun appréhendait le cours qui allait suivre. C'était un module qu'ils devaient valider s'ils voulaient pouvoir être diplômé à la fin du semestre.

« - Salut Mitchie. T'es superbe !

« - Merci Matt, répondit-elle machinalement. Au fait, Georgia, t'as pu finir ou pas ?

« - Non, mon rencard est arrivé trop tôt. Résultat, j'ai fait la droite au rasoir. Faudra que je recommence lundi probablement, rit-elle. Et toi ?

« - Ouais elles seront délicieusement douces pour mon chéri samedi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« - Le veinard, soupira le jeune homme. Il ne te mérite pas s'il vient te voir que le samedi !

La jeune femme soupira longuement mais au moment où elle voulut lui répondre que c'était ce qu'elle avait demandé, une décapotable rouge passa en klaxonnant. Machinalement, elle se tourna et salua son ami.

« - T'as pu rentrer chez vous hier, où Shane a dû vous héberger Jase et toi ?

« - Il s'est plaint à sa copine, rit-il en se garant. Non, on est rentré vers minuit. Et toi ?

« - J'ai abandonné à cette heure-là, répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Tout le monde, je vous présente Nate. Nate, je te présente Georgia, Beth, Danielle et Matt, des camarades de cours.

« - C'est toi le dragueur, demanda Danielle en souriant.

« - Non mais si tu rencardes les plus jolies filles, comment je fais moi, demanda-t-il à son amie.

Elle sourit avant de lui expliquer qu'elle évitait simplement que ses amies aient le cœur brisé, et tout en acquiesçant, il nota le regard de Matt sur la brunette. Il lui demanda à l'oreille si elle en avait conscience et le regard blasé qu'il eut en réponse lui fit comprendre qu'en plus de le savoir, elle n'en pouvait plus. Malheureusement, il dut partir s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard et Mitchie lui demanda de passer le bonjour à tout le monde avant d'entrer, elle aussi, dans le bâtiment principal.

Quand Nate arriva, il sourit en voyant les deux voitures de ses amis et se gara entre la Mitsubishi bleue de Jason et la Porche de Shane. « Les trois cabriolet décapotable ensemble, sourit-il. » Coupant le moteur, il rejoignit son bureau en attendant la première visite de son chef puis envoya un mail à Shane.

 **A** : SGray(a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : NBronson(a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : Alerte orange.

Je prends ma pause à dix heures quinze. Retrouve-moi à la cafète, faut que je te parle d'un truc.

Nate-The-bÔ-gosS

Shane sourit en voyant la signature de son ami puis répondit :

 **A** NBronson(a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : SGray(a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : RE : Alerte orange

Pourquoi « orange » ton alerte ? Ok pour la pause café à dix heures quinze.

Shane

Sachant qu'ils ne s'envoyaient jamais de mail, au boulot, Shane fut intrigué par la conversation qu'il allait avoir, semblait-il, avec son ami. Il fut donc étonné de recevoir un nouveau mail.

 **A** : SGray(a)hebdomag. com; JDuclan(a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : NBronson(a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : Ah non, pas de sujet.

Je suis passé devant Columbia ce matin, j'y ai croisé une jolie étudiante qui vous passe le bonjour.

Bien à vous, votre dévoué (et célibataire à cause de la même étudiante) Nate.

Le jeune homme sourit à ce mail et répondit.

 **A** NBronson(a)hebdomag. com; JDuclan(a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : SGray(a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : RE : Ah non, pas de sujet

Et merde, pourquoi je suis parti en avance ? Merci d'avoir fait tourner son bonjour.

Shane (le laissé pour compte)

La matinée passa rapidement entre plusieurs envois de mail, inutiles, où ils se plaignaient du passage du chef, de la journée qui ne voulait pas finir puis Shane prit sa pause. Il retrouva, ravi, Nate dans l'ascenseur et celui-ci soupira :

« - Ecoute, j'ignore si Mitchie t'en as déjà parlé mais y a un type à qui elle a l'air de plaire à Columbia. Et vu les regards lourds de sens qu'il lui lance…

« - Elle a réagi comment ?

« - Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a semblé blasée… Je sais que t'es super jaloux, ce qu'elle déteste, mais là va falloir marquer ton territoire mon pote !

« - Marquer mon territoire ? Tu me prends pour un chien ou quoi, se moqua-t-il.

« - Je pourrais y mettre les formes mais j'ai personne à impressionner ici alors… Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si Mitchie en a marre de ses études, ce n'est peut-être pas simplement parce qu'elle n'arrive pas bien à suivre… Je te tiens au courant après t'en fais ce que t'en veux !

« - T'inquiète, je vais régler le problème ce midi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait absente toute la semaine mais un déjeuner, même sur le pouce, ça coûte rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Au regard qu'il eut, Nate sentit que le déjeuner en question allait être intéressant et lui demanda un rapport, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas y assister. Son ami rit et leur proposa de déjeuner au même endroit et, tandis qu'ils remontaient quinze minutes plus tard, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un bistrot que la jeune femme affectionnait.

A midi, Shane quitta son poste, prévenant qu'il prenait sa pause déjeuner, et fila à toute allure à l'université de sa petite amie, alors que ses deux amis étaient partis au Shaya. Dès qu'il la vit, il klaxonna. Seulement, elle ne se retourna pas et il l'appela donc de vive-voix. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent alors qu'elle faisait de même et ravie, elle le rejoignit d'un pas rapide.

« - Les visites conjugales ne sont pas autorisées cette semaine, s'amusa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Mais… J'accepte une entorse au règlement.

« - Tant mieux parce que je t'emmène déjeuner en amoureux. Rassure-toi, je dois être au boulot dans une heure, donc je t'empêcherai pas de bosser longtemps. D'acc ?

« - Tu me laisses conduire ta voiture ?

Il sourit et lui ouvrit la porte avant de se glisser sur le siège passager. A peine, eut-il fermé la porte qu'elle l'embrassa, le remerciant de lui faire confiance. Elle démarra tranquillement, lui demandant simplement le chemin. Quand il lui indiqua la brasserie, elle sourit et salua ses amis en klaxonnant et leur donna rendez-vous au Shaya pour parler du cours qu'ils avaient eu.

« - Un déjeuner en amoureux avec tes potes, c'est pas un déjeuner en amoureux mais un piège, soupira-t-elle en désignant les voitures de ses amis.

Il sourit mais lui promit qu'ils seraient seuls à leur table. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle alla les saluer alors que deux voitures se garaient sur le parking et que plusieurs étudiants les rejoignirent. Dès qu'il le vit entrer, Nate fit signe à son ami que son « rival » venait d'arriver et le remerciant, Shane posa sa main dans le dos de sa copine pour la conduire à une table pas trop éloignée de ses amis. Les étudiants se placèrent à celle qui séparait les trois chroniqueurs et ils sourirent. Croisant le regard de son rival, le futur fiancé demanda à sa copine ce qu'elle voulait manger. Quand leur commande fut passée, il lui parla de leur week-end en amoureux.

« - Je dirais à ma mère que je pars en week-end avec des potes de lycée comme ça, elle ne se pointera pas chez moi et on pourra faire autant de grasse mat qu'on veut, dit-il en lui faisant du pied.

« - Programme tentant… Très tentant même mais on ne fera que deux grasses mat, dans l'après-midi ça s'appelle des siestes câlines.

« - Je préfère le terme de 'roupillette coquine', sourit-il, mais du moment qu'on est tous les deux dans mon lit et toi dans mes bras, ça me convient !

La jeune femme rougit en entendant les soupirs d'envie de ses amies et comprit que leur conversation était écoutée.

« - On en reparle quand tu viens me chercher demain ?

« - Ce soir, marchanda-t-il amusé.

« - Va pour ce soir mais après vingt heures, ma grand-mère vient manger chez nous.

« - Je passerais à vingt-et-une. Vu la semaine que tu m'as obligé à passer, il va même me falloir de bons arguments pour m'empêcher de venir trop tôt.

« - Et si je te promets un défilé de sous-vêtement ultra privé, tu pourras venir que vers vingt-deux, flirta-t-elle.

Quand elle vit son regard s'allumer, elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné et la conversation changea puisqu'il lui demanda comment se déroulait ses révisions puis ses cours.

A treize heures moins dix, il la raccompagna à sa fac et, appuyé contre sa voiture, la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse lorsqu'elle le prévint qu'elle devait repartir. Néanmoins, elle répondit à son baiser avec tendresse, avant de le remercier pour ce déjeuner surprise, sans savoir qu'elle allait le regretter le reste de l'après-midi. En effet, dès qu'il fut parti, ses amis lui demandèrent un compte-rendu avant de soupirer d'envie lorsqu'elle leur parla du week-end en amoureux qu'elle allait passer.

« - Tu devrais éviter de le voir et te concentrer sur tes études, marmonna Matt en soufflant agacé. Non mais c'est vrai. Déjà qu'il se conduit avec toi comme un maquereau… Quoi ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est un fait. Attends, il vient jouer les beaux gosses frimeurs devant vous, accapare sa copine durant le repas, lui fait du chantage et l'enferme quasiment dans son appartement pour le week-end, genre personne ne peut la voir.

Mitchie soupira énervée par le discours de son ami et allait le rembarrer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. « N'importe quoi, s'énerva-t-elle. C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de ne plus venir la semaine et pour sa présence sur le campus, je paris qu'elle est en rapport avec le passage éclair de Nate ce matin. » Etrangement cette explication, pourtant vraie, ne réussit pas à la convaincre et elle passa le reste de son après-midi à y réfléchir.

Quand Shane rentra, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, il prit une longue douche ravi d'avoir quitté le bureau plus tôt puis s'installa à son bureau, un café à la main, pour reprendre l'esquisse commencé la veille, en prenant juste le temps de manger rapidement, les pizzas laissé la veille.

Une demi-heure avant de quitter son appartement, il termina son dessin et se décida à donner un côté romantique à sa chambre. « Enfin la nôtre avec Mitchie puisque c'est la seule fille avec qui je partage ma vie, sourit-il. » Plaçant plusieurs bougies, il se promit de les allumer à son retour, ferma volets et rideaux puis tamisa la lumière en posant les morceaux de soie qu'il avait achetés deux ans auparavant pour créer la même ambiance. Il mit un cd de musique douce, qu'appréciait sa copine et observa l'endroit. Quand son regard se posa sur son lit, il soupira.

« - Mouais, peux mieux faire !

Aussitôt, il changea tous les draps, les remplaçant ceux en satin qu'elle lui avait acheté pour Noël. Une fois ravi du décor, il observa l'heure. Il sourit en songeant qu'il serait un peu en retard et quitta son appartement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était de retour chez lui, accompagné de sa copine qui semblait à cran. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents, elle refusait de parler, se bornant à lui dire que tout allait bien. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle va m'étrangler à chaque fois, se demanda-t-il. »

« - T'es sûre que ça va ma petite chérie ? T'as l'air tendu.

« - Tout va bien… Non en fait, tout ne va pas bien, s'énerva-t-elle. Pour quoi es-tu _réellement_ venu ce midi ? Sois franc, s'il te plaît !

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il. Nate m'a dit qu'un de tes camarades te draguait et ça m'a énervé. Tu sais que je suis jaloux et…

« - Et à ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit, demanda-t-elle excédée. Parce que je savais très bien que ça t'énerverai, et que tu te sentirais obligé de venir sur le campus pour « marquer ton territoire » !

« - Mais vous avez quoi avec cette expression, soupira-t-il malgré lui. Nate me l'a déjà sorti ce matin au boulot… Ecoute, Mitchie, je sais que ma jalousie t'énerve et crois-moi je fais ce que je peux pour la réfréner quand t'es dans les parages mais quand Nate m'a dit que ça avait l'air de durer, j'ai vu rouge et…

« - Mais rien, cria-t-elle en ressortant de l'appartement.

Intrigué, il la suivit pour la rattraper et fut étonné de la voir frapper chez leurs amis. Tiffany ouvrit en souriant. Sourire qu'elle perdit quand elle vit le visage de son amie.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais. Il est où ton colocataire en décapotable rouge ?

« - Je suis là. Pourquoi ?

« - Toi, dit-elle en le rejoignant rapidement, la prochaine fois que tu vois un mec me draguer aussi lourdement que le fait Matt, t'es gentil mais tu gardes l'info pour toi. Parce qu'avant votre intervention de ce midi, la situation était largement gérable !

« - Attends Mitchie, je…

« - Tu rien, le coupa-t-elle en criant. Est-ce que vous avez une idée des horreurs qu'il a proféré cet après-midi ? Je l'ai entendu parler de l'homme de ma vie comme d'un maquereau, d'un gros beauf et d'un ado attardé un peu trop « m'as-tu vu » !… Et je n'ai pas réussi à supprimer cette image de Shane de toute l'après-midi ! Alors la prochaine fois que tu passes devant le campus, toi, Jase ou même toi, ajouta-t-elle pour son copain, et que vous me voyez… Passez votre chemin !

Sur ces mots, elle ressortit de l'appartement en s'excusant auprès de son amie et Shane eut juste le temps de la rattraper dans les escaliers.

« - Où vas-tu, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Chez mes parents. Eux au moins ne font pas de crises de jalousies si je dîne ailleurs !

Incapable de la laisser partir, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Il avait conscience de tricher mais il savait également que c'était le seul moyen dont il disposait pour l'empêcher de repartir. Il sourit mentalement, lorsqu'il la sentit répondre à son baiser en se détendant et quand ils se séparèrent, elle murmura :

« - T'as pas le droit d'user de tels arguments, bouda-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir quand tu m'embrasses avec autant de douceur !

« - Je le sais en effet, chuchota-t-il en souriant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'en use et abuse le temps que ça fonctionne.

Elle le fusilla des yeux prête à répondre mais, il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser et sourit contre la bouche de sa copine lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras. Doucement, il la porta, telle une mariée et la ramena chez lui, sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistance. Ce fut elle qui verrouilla la porte derrière eux puis il la déposa sur son canapé, lui proposant de boire quelque chose. Le temps qu'il lui prépare son verre de soda, elle se balada dans le salon et sourit en voyant un dessin sur le bureau.

« - C'est joli, dit-elle lorsqu'il revint.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - La demande en mariage de ton personnage, ça fait une jolie fin mais… L'héroïne n'était pas blonde aux dernières nouvelles ? Non parce que du coup va falloir qu'il quitte sa copine pour trouver ta perfection châtain qui doit juste exister dans ses rêves !

« - Euh oui, fit-il ennuyé, mais…

« - En plus t'as pas écris sa réponse à elle. Tu sais ce qui serait drôle ? Que tu fasses qu'un appel les dérange ? Tu sais comme ton GPS l'autre week-end, rit-elle.

« - Je vais y penser, marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon celui-là est un peu plus long mais plein de dialogue alors ça compense non ? lool J'espère que ça vous a plu et promis dans le prochain chapitre,… Shane retentera le coup ! Qui sait, il pourrait y arriver ! ^^ **Prochain chapitre dans 5 reviews**

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Oupss

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fiction. Je sais que je ne poste pas régulièrement seulement voilà, je n'ai pas forcément le temps et je poste en fonction de vos reviews. Du coup je remercie **viso66** , **Guest** (Hello toi. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises), **Guest** (Salut toi. Tant mieux s'il t'a fait rire ma foi, c'est le but mdrr. Eh bien le prochain chapitre arrive dès que j'ai 5 reviews à chaque fois. C'est pour ça qu'il a tardé cette fois-ci. Bisous), **AngeleJ** et **Marina** (Hello miss. Pas grave si tu n'as pas pu commenter les premiers chapitres :) Mais je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent. Oui alors perso la mienne c'est... En fait, j'ignore si je préfère celle avec la pelouse, celle avec l'araignée ou celle avec le pique-nique... (Tu comprendras au fur et à mesure :p) Les demandes ratées sont toutes drôles je trouve mais celle qui arrive fait parti de mon top4 je pense mdrr Bisouilles), pour les leurs. Grâce à elles, vous avez la suite de cette fiction.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **Oups !**

Shane ouvrit un œil et soupira longuement. Le week-end avait été très agréable et il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si énervé. Il se le rappela en voyant l'esquisse de sa demande en mariage. Mitchie ne s'était pas reconnue et ils avaient passé une partie du week-end à imaginer les diverses raisons qui faisaient que le héros n'avait pas pu demander sa copine en mariage, mais également les circonstances de leur rencontre. Si bien qu'à aucun moment il n'avait pu lui demander réellement sa main. Il entra sous sa douche en soupirant. Occupée à parler de sa bande-dessinée, elle n'avait pas vu le décor qu'il avait crée dans leur chambre et les bougies étaient restées éteintes. « C'est reparti pour une semaine en solitaire, songea-t-il en éteignant l'eau. » Cependant lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette, il sourit :

« - Ou pas, qui sait !

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il alla décrocher l'interphone afin de savoir qui était là. Il sourcilla quand il reconnut la voix de sa copine. Il lui ouvrit et retourna dans sa salle de bain pour s'habiller, la prévenant par sms qu'il avait déverrouillé la porte d'entrée.

« - Hello, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Hello ma belle.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine tout en fermant son jeans et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit ses mains dans son cou et grogna doucement contre ses lèvres. Il posa ensuite les siennes sur ses hanches pour la garder contre lui.

« - Tu sors seulement de la douche ? Petit veinard. Je me suis levée pour rien, mon prof est absent. Les filles voulaient aller bosser à la biblio mais y avait pas de place pour moi dans la voiture. Du coup, je suis allée à la boulangerie pour t'apporter des croissants, dit-elle se secouant le paquet de viennoiseries.

« - Tu sais finalement, ce n'est pas grave si t'as pas de voiture, sourit-il. Comme ça, c'est chez moi que tu viens quand tu n'as pas cours !

« - Que nenni, je suis venue chez toi, uniquement parce que je voulais te voir. Sinon je rentre chez mes parents. Mais tu me manquais, avoua-t-elle… Et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes deux services, termina-t-elle penaude.

« - Ah y avait une condition d'accrochée à mon petit-déj ?

« - Non. Le petit-déj vous est offert par votre serviteur… Vu que je ne bosse pas de la matinée, tu serais d'accord pour me prêter ta voiture ? J'ai pas mal de trucs à aller chercher, pour mon projet… Et ça ferait trop lourd à tout pendre à la main.

« - Et le second service, c'est quoi, demanda-t-il en mordant dans un croissant… T'aider à tout porter ? Tout stocker ici ?

« - Pire… Faut que tu me fasses plein de bisous, fit-elle dramatiquement. Je suis en manque de tes câlins… Même si j'en ai eu tout le week-end.

Il sourit et accepta les deux conditions avant de lui demander si elle était d'accord pour venir manger chez lui au soir.

« - Je vais être obligée, je suis en manque de câlin rappela-t-elle en s'asseyant sur lui… Et puis si je suis sage peut-être que tu m'inviteras à dormir chez toi… Mais faut me prévenir rapidement que j'aille chercher des affaires de rechange !

« - Faisons ça alors. Tu m'emmènes bosser, après tu repars avec ma voiture, chercher de quoi passer la nuit ici, ou plusieurs nuits, ajouta-t-il mielleux, et après tu fais ce que t'as à faire… Partante ?

Elle rit doucement et pour seule réponse l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de le laisser prendre son petit déjeuner. Le temps qu'il termine de se préparer, elle alla dans la chambre et refit le lit, avant d'apercevoir quelques bougies devant la fenêtre.

« - T'as prévu une soirée bougie ?

« - Pardon ?

« - Y a des bougies devant ta fenêtre donc je te demande si t'as prévu de faire une soirée bougies, demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

« - Non, dit-il en la regardant s'asseoir sur la baignoire. C'était pour vendredi, j'avais préparé une fin de soirée romantique, expliqua-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir pour se raser. Mais t'as vu mon idée de fin pour ma bd et t'en as parlé tout le week-end donc… Je pensais avoir tout enlevé ceci dit, navré.

« - C'est moi qui suis désolée, soupira-t-elle en le rejoignant. J'ignorais que tu avais prévu une soirée de ce type. Crois-moi, car sinon ton esquisse je l'aurais rangé dans un placard, pour profiter de cette attention, murmura-t-elle en embrassant son omoplate.

Il sourit et lorsqu'il eut terminé de se raser, il posa ses mains sur celle que sa copine avait posé sur ses abdominaux et la rassura. Même s'il n'avait pas eu une soirée aussi romantique qu'il l'aurait voulu, il ne la regrettait pas pour autant. Rassurée, elle vint se placer face à lui et lui promit de se rattraper au soir. Il rit mais lorsqu'elle le prévint qu'elle ferait le repas pour eux, il devint sérieux.

« - Ok, tu cuisines et j'apporte le dessert. Mais il me faudra ma voiture.

Mitchie lui assura qu'elle serait sur le parking du personnel pour midi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montèrent dans la Porsche de Shane qui accepta de se laisser conduire au travail. Quand ils y arrivèrent, elle salua Jason qui venait également d'arriver et la BMW de Nate n'étant pas encore là, ils l'attendirent. Seulement, quand Shane vit son chef arriver, un dragueur compulsif, il prit Mitchie dans ses bras, qui du coup le regarda intriguée, avant de suivre son regard. Elle connaissait l'homme de réputation et lors de la fête de Noël organisé par le journal, il avait tenté de la séduire. Elle l'avait caché à son copain, ne voulant pas qu'il ait de problème à son travail, mais depuis elle évitait systématiquement toutes les soirées du journal sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Quand Nate arriva, il fit la bise à la jeune femme et tous les trois montèrent travailler alors qu'elle reprenait le volant.

A dix heures, Shane prit sa pause, comme chaque jour ou presque et rejoignit la cafétéria afin d'acheter un vrai café mais aussi d'écouter les bruits de couloirs. C'était ici que la plupart des rumeurs commençaient. Malheureusement, alors qu'il allait s'intéresser à la conversation de deux chroniqueuses de mode, il fut interrompu par un cri de douleur et se retourna… Pour voir Mitchie au sol. Sans réfléchir, il la rejoignit rapidement et s'accroupit tout en glissant.

« - Tu vas bien ma belle ?

« - Mal aux fesses mais ça va. Et complexée aussi !

« - Complexée, sourit-il en la fixant. Et d'où ? Non parce que t'es parfaite ma petite chérie.

« - Tu te rends compte, que si j'avais fait la même chose que toi, je me serais ramassée ?

« - T'inquiète, je t'apprendrais, promit-il en se relevant.

Il lui tendit galamment la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout et la tira pour la coller contre lui. Il fit glisser doucement ses mains sur le corps de sa copine et l'embrassa lorsqu'elles furent sur la taille de la brunette. Celle-ci se laissa faire avant de chuchoter :

« - J'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, alors je te ramène ta voiture mais j'ai laissé mon sac dans ton coffre. Je finis à dix-sept heures, rendez-vous chez toi, d'accord ?

« - J'y serais mais du coup… Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit-il en lui donnant son trousseau de clé. Comment veux-tu rentrer sinon ?

« - Je me serais débrouillée… Bon j'avoue, l'an dernier Tiffany m'a dit que Nate avait un double de tes clés, au cas où et pendant que t'es parti en voyage en décembre, je le lui ai emprunté pour réviser chez toi tranquille. A ton avis, comment le ménage aurait été fait sinon ? Je le lui ai rendu la veille de ton retour, avoua-t-elle. J'aurais fait pareil ce soir, c'est tout… Mais merci pour les clés !

Sur ces mots, elle prit le trousseau et embrassa son petit ami avant de mettre les clés de la Porsche dans la poche de son jeans. Il sourit à ce geste et la regarda partir en souriant. « Ayé, je suis accroché pour de bon, songea-t-il. Elle me rend complètement dingue ! » Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son chef qui lui rappela qu'il devait être présent à la réunion hebdomadaire.

Etonnement, il quitta les locaux de l'hebdo journal à dix-huit heures et partit acheter le dessert. Il prit donc la direction de son épicerie préférée. Il se dirigea directement vers les gâteaux tout en envoyant un message à sa copine, lui demandant si elle était chez lui. Cependant, il percuta quelqu'un et s'excusa machinalement.

« - Ah le vieux beauf en décapotable !

« - Pardon, on se connaît, demanda Shane étonné. T'es un camarade de Mitchie, non ?

« - Ouais moi c'est Matt et je te conseille de la laisser tranquille. Ok ?

« - Ouais t'as raison. Je vais quitter la fille de mes rêves parce qu'un petit péteux en veste bon marché me l'a demandé, fit-il méprisant.

Tout en parlant, il commença à regarder les pâtisseries en faisant la liste des goûts de Mitchie. Il était certain qu'elle n'aimait pas les fraises sur les gâteaux et que la poire lui donnait mal au ventre. « Le citron, je ne sais plus, songea-t-il. Je peux toujours prendre une tarte au citron mais… » Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le camarade de sa copine qui reprit.

« - Tu la mérites pas espèce de maquereau sur le déclin. Mitchie n'a pas besoin d'un mec qui lui achète tout ce qu'il veut en oubliant de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est !

« - Et c'est un abruti dans ton genre qui va me le dire peut-être, s'énerva-t-il.

« - Ouais. Mitchie c'est une fille douce et adorable qui mérite les choses les plus belles, pas les plus chères !

« - Les deux ne sont pas forcément incompatibles. Et je te signale que Mitchie ne mérite pas les choses les plus belles, mais ce qu'il y a de mieux. C'est ce que je m'efforce de lui offrir. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, j'ai une soirée ultra-romantique à terminer de préparer.

Tout en parlant, il continua de chercher ce qu'il pouvait acheter comme gâteau mais, fut distrait par le jeune étudiant qui semblait vouloir le convaincre de quitter la brunette. Se rappelant qu'elle adorait le chocolat, il prit une petite forêt noire et alla payer son achat, alors que Matt continuait ses insinuations de plus en plus énervantes.

Arrivé sur le parking, il posa le gâteau sur le siège passager et commença à vouloir monter dans sa voiture quand l'étudiant alla trop loin.

« - C'est en train de devenir une poule de luxe !

« - Pardon, s'énerva-t-il.

« - Tu m'as très bien compris. T'as pris une gentille fille bien sous tout rapport et tu la transformes en espèce de poupée prête à assouvir tes besoins !

Sans réfléchir, Shane le frappa au visage, avant de lui demander de s'excuser.

« - De moi, tu dis tout ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à battre mais ose dire encore une seule fois du mal de ma copine et je te refais le portrait, t'as compris ? Mitchie c'est la fille la plus douce et la plus gentille du monde. Tout ce que je fais pour elle n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle fait pour moi alors oui je la couvre de cadeau mais jamais je n'oserai pervertir son adorable personnalité pour quelques frivolités de ce type. Je n'accepterais jamais qu'elle s'abaisse à ce genre de pratique afin de pouvoir avoir des cadeaux. Maintenant fils de chacal, tu t'excuses !

« - Jamais connard ! Mi…

Il ne put aller plus loin que Shane le frappa à nouveau, afin qu'il ne puisse pas dire du mal de sa copine. Malheureusement, Matt riposta et l'espace de quelques minutes, ils en oublièrent où ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qui importait était de faire regretter à l'autre ses mots ou ses gestes.

Ce fut le vigile de l'épicerie qui, les voyant, vint les séparer. Si Shane se calma rapidement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Matt qui dut être ceinturé pour éviter de se jeter sur le jeune homme qu'il préféra insulter. Si le chroniqueur savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, il eut, en revanche, beaucoup de mal à rester impassible en l'entendant le traiter de proxénète, encore plus quand il sous-entendit que sa copine n'était qu'une poupée de luxe. Il s'assit au volant de sa voiture, sans démarrer pour autant, préférant attendre la suite des évènements. Seulement à peine le vigile eut lâché le dernier année, qu'il se rua sur le jeune journaliste pour lui faire regretter son sourire de vainqueur.

Shane finit par rentrer chez lui vers dix-neuf heures et soupira mécontent. La soirée s'annonçait beaucoup moins agréable qu'il l'avait prévu. « Mais rien ne m'empêchera de lui demander sa main ce soir, se promit-il. » Il entra et fut surpris par le fumet qui embaumait son appartement.

« - C'est moi, dit-il en mettant le gâteau au frais.

« - J'arrive, répondit-elle en souriant. T'as pensé à prendre mon sac dans ton… Oh mon Dieu, se stoppa-t-elle en le fixant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, l'interrogea-t-elle frôlant les marques de coups. T'as mal quelque part ? Tu devrais mettre de la glace dessus, viens-là.

Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la salle de bain avant de le faire asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

« - Tu ne t'es pas arrangé, commenta-t-elle.

« - Et encore, t'as pas vu l'autre, rit-il fier de lui.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle Shane, marmonna-t-elle déçue. Regarde-moi ça ! Tu vas être défiguré pendant plusieurs jours. Attention ça va piquer !

Sur ces mots, elle mit une compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur la plaie et il grimaça.

« - Si t'as mal, sache que c'est bien fait, déclara-t-elle.

« - J'ai rien senti !

La grimace qu'il avait eu avait été suffisamment équivoque pour qu'elle sache qu'il mentait mais elle fit mine de le croire. Elle lui demanda de tenir la compresse, et chercha un pansement pour protéger la coupure qu'il avait à l'arcade, puis posa un linge frais sur son œil.

« - Alors dis-moi tout ! Pourquoi tu t'es battu et contre qui, demanda-t-elle en jouant les infirmières.

« - C'est ton _pote_ Matt. Il t'a insulté, je n'ai pas apprécié. Je l'ai frappé, il m'a rendu mon coup et après c'est flou. On s'est frappé jusqu'à ce qu'un vigile nous sépare.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur moi ? Si ça se trouve c'est la vérité, qu'en sais-tu ?

Il eut un drôle de sourire en imaginant sa copine autrement qu'en fille sage puis lui relata les diverses insultes, que son soi-disant ami, avait proféré. Shane avait conscience que sa copine détestait la brutalité et la violence et qu'à ses yeux rien ne valait mieux qu'une discussion pour régler un différend. Il s'attendait donc à recevoir une leçon de morale une fois qu'il eut fini.

« - Ok, si jamais on le croise, fais-moi penser à le tenir pendant que tu lui casses les dents, dit-elle méchamment. Non mais me comparer à une prostituée… Et après il dira qu'il m'aime ! Crétin ! Bon, tu vas prendre ta douche et moi je te pique tes clés pour aller chercher mon sac que t'as oublié. On se retrouve dans quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle doucement en quittant la salle de bain… J'oubliais, dit-elle en revenant, merci d'avoir défendu mon honneur. Rien que pour ça, tu mérites une récompense, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant, et le titre du meilleur petit-copain au monde.

Il sourit et la retint contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de prendre sa douche pour décompresser. Il avait eu peur qu'elle lui en veuille mais finalement tout se déroulait bien. « La soirée sera presque parfaite, songea-t-il. Ce soir ou jamais ! » Quand il sortit de l'eau, il s'habilla et rejoignit sa copine. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en voyant sa salle à manger. Mitchie avait mis une nappe blanche sur la table avec deux bougies qu'ils devraient allumer, la vaisselle brillait et une douce musique d'ambiance raisonnait.

« - Je sais, tu vas me dire que ça fait trop, intervint-elle en le rejoignant pour poser les serviettes sur la table, mais…

« - Mais c'est parfait au contraire. Si ça te fait plaisir, ça me convient, assura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement. On fait même limite tâche puisqu'on n'est pas aussi beau que la table !

Elle sourit doucement et lui rappela de mettre de la glace sur son œil s'il ne voulait pas qu'il gonfle. Quand le repas fut prêt, ils s'attablèrent. La jeune femme avait fait un risotto accompagné d'un saumon poché et tous deux se régalèrent. Ils discutèrent calmement de la journée qui se terminait et du programme des prochaines semaines. En effet, Mitchie devait présenter la maquette d'un centre commercial afin de valider son dernier semestre. Son groupe de travail avait les plans mais ils devaient encore tout construire. De plus, elle avait été élue chef de projet et avait donc la pénible charge de coordonner toutes les étapes et de revérifier chaque point. Elle le fit rire en décrétant qu'elle était déjà fatiguée rien qu'à en parler alors qu'il débarrassait la table.

« - J'apporte le dessert, assura-t-il.

Elle sourit et observa l'appartement en soupirant d'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu sembles mélancolique d'un coup, dit-il en posant une assiette devant elle.

« - J'avoue… J'ai peur d'après. Une fois que j'aurais validé mon diplôme. Faudra que je trouve un travail rapidement mais… Et si je n'étais pas faite pour ce métier mais pour un autre ?

« - Comme ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Chanteuse de rock, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

« - Je serai ton plus grand fan, assura-t-il en riant avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, quoi que tu décides pour ton avenir ma belle, je te soutiendrai. Si tu décides de tout envoyer en l'air demain pour devenir rockeuse pro alors compte sur moi pour faire l'éloge de tes concerts dans mes articles !

Elle sourit et lui envoya un baiser avant de commencer son dessert. Seulement au bout de quelques secondes, Shane se mit à tousser puis fit une drôle de grimace.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en se levant.

Il rejoignit la cuisine, sa copine sur les talons. Il chercha fébrilement l'emballage du gâteau et lut les ingrédients avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Shane ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il voulut parler seulement sa langue ayant triplé de volume, il ne put rien dire et lui lança simplement ses clés de voiture. Comprenant que l'heure n'était pas aux explications, elle souffla les bougies et enfila ses chaussures avant de le suivre dans les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent au _Bellevue Hospital Center_ en quelques minutes durant lesquels, Shane avait réussi à expliquer à la brunette qu'il faisait une réaction allergique. Elle expliqua tout à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui les inscrivit. Quand ce fut leur tour, Mitchie entreprit d'expliquer au médecin qu'il avait acheté un gâteau qui contenait des traces de noix de pécan, auquel, il était plus qu'allergique.

« - Pourquoi l'avoir acheté alors, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Aucune idée. Ça va prendre combien de temps pour le soigner ?

« - On va lui administrer un antidote et on le garde cette nuit pour plus de sécurité. Il pourra quitter l'hôpital demain dans la matinée, si tout se passe bien.

Mitchie acquiesça et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle lui prit la main.

« - T'en fais pas, on se rattrapera et on l'aura notre soirée en amoureux… Mais sans forêt noire, rit-elle…. Ne fais pas cette tête de chien battu, je te promets qu'on se rattrapera ce week-end… Enfin après le dîner avec mes parents pour mon anniversaire… Et ça sera mon cadeau. Une soirée en amoureux après le dîner, dans ton salon. Moi, blottis dans ton étreinte protectrice, devant un film qu'on adore et toi qui me feras plein de bisous dans le cou pour m'empêcher de me concentrer… Si t'es sage, on ne verra même pas la fin du film parce que tu m'auras emmené dans ta chambre avant, ajouta-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Mitchie…

« - Chut, murmura-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche. Ta langue est trop gonflée pour que je te comprenne pour le moment. On en reparlera demain ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie d'un câlin, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça dépité mais sourit quand elle se blottit contre lui en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis il dessina un cœur sur sa peau.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, mon beau chevalier en armure.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon je vous l'accorde il est plus court que les autres celui-là mais c'est déjà ça non ? Bon et si je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long, vous êtes d'accord pour me donner votre avis ? Mdrr J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'avoue, la bagarre Shane-Matt m'a fait rire. **La suite** de cette fiction dans **5 reviews**.

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Suzan

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre (ok avec quelques heures de retard mais j'étais occupée sorry), bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Jessy** (Salut miss. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire à mon tour... MERCI :p Ouais et encore t'as pas vu celui-là c'est presque pire si je me souviens bien… D'un autre côté c'est un de mes préféré :p Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Oui un jour Shane réussira à la demander ne mariage seulement... Dira-t-elle oui ? On ne sait pas :( J'espère que le prochain te plaira également ;) Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **viso66** et **Romane 4321** pour leurs reviews. Grâce à elle, vous pouvez lire la suite. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **Suzan**

Shane put quitter l'hôpital le lendemain et fut surpris de voir Nate sur le parking.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… Dans ma voiture, demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

« - T'as une petite-amie, presque fiancée, adorable et très attentionnée. Elle est venue me voir ce matin pour me demander de venir te chercher ici avec ta voiture. En échange, j'ai dû lui assurer qu'on rentrerait ensemble ce soir, donc… Viens ma grande folle, rit-il, je t'emmène bosser !

« - Va falloir que je supporte _ça_ toute la journée, soupira-t-il tragiquement.

Ils rirent complices et retrouvèrent Jason sur le parking.

« - Alors, tu nous expliques, l'interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi t'as acheté un gâteau avec des noix de pécan alors que tu y es allergique ?

« - Je cherchais un dessert pour Mitchie et moi hier et son pote, le crétin amoureux, dit-il en fixant son complice, m'a déconcentré en nous insultant, Mitchie et moi. J'en ai eu marre, j'ai pris le premier que j'avais sous la main et je suis parti sans vérifier les ingrédients… Quand je suis arrivé, Mitchie a joué les infirmières et…

« - C'est malin, soupira Nate amusé. Maintenant j'ai une image de Mitchie, en blouse blanche minuscule avec des bas, qui t'attendait pour jouer au docteur !

« - Crétin !

Ils entrèrent et le jeune homme leur résuma grossièrement la soirée en expliquant qu'ils avaient été occupés à discuter de l'avenir de Mitchie au point qu'il n'avait pas regardé l'étiquette. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur bureau respectif. Assis devant son ordi, il envoya un message.

 **A** : MiTiChi(a)speedymail. com

 **De** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : Besoin d'aide pour survivre

Hello _darling_. Je ne sais pas quand tu auras ce mail, mais mon portable est resté à la maison, le veinard. Navré encore pour cette drôle de soirée, mais merci d'avoir demandé à Nate de passer me prendre. T'es la meilleure… Et je t'aime.

Shane

Il l'envoya avant de se connecter au réseau du journal afin de pouvoir parler à ses collègues si jamais il apprenait quelque chose d'important. Il fut cependant surpris de recevoir un mail et l'ouvrit.

 **A** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : MiTiChi(a)speedymail. com

 **Sujet** : RE : Besoin d'aide pour survivre

Hello mec. Je suis en cours c'est tellement barbant que j'en profite pour consulter mes mails. En fait ton portable est dans ma poche, je comptais te le rendre ce matin en passant à l'hôpital mais je me suis levée en retard… Ne t'en fais pas, la soirée n'a peut-être pas été idyllique mais quand j'ai vu la tête de Matt ce matin, j'ai explosé de rire. T'avais raison, tu ne l'as pas raté. Il a les deux yeux aux beurres noirs, la lèvre fendue et du mal à marcher. Sans compter qu'il a le poignet foulé… Je le plaindrais bien mais vu ce qu'il a dit sur moi, il ira se faire voir chez les Scouts. D'ailleurs, je compte lui hurler dessus à la pause… Je t'aime aussi et c'est dingue ce que tu me manques. Comment tu fais ça ? Faut que je comprenne le truc !

Mitchie

Il sourit en lisant ses mots et lui répondit remettant son travail, de quelques minutes. Manque de chance, cette conversation fut si prenante, qu'il ne vit pas les deux premières heures passer et sursauta quand Jason passa la tête par la porte de son bureau.

« - Tu viens prendre un café ?

« - J'arrive.

Il se leva et écouta ses amis discuter de la nouvelle réforme de leur patron. Intrigué, il leur demanda plus de détails et Nate soupira :

« - Il veut nous faire payer tous nos déplacements. Enfin, il rembourse l'essence ou l'achat des tickets mais si tu vas au cinoche et que tu achètes une barre de chocolat parce que t'as faim, tu n'es pas remboursé. Pareil, si tu amènes quelqu'un avec toi. La plupart font la gueule, même le département beauté s'en plaint. Ils utilisaient leurs cartes de boulot pour se racheter des fringues ou du maquillage.

« - Bah tant mieux alors. Parce que quand tu vois comment certaines sont maquillées, t'as peur, se moqua-t-il.

« - Attends, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

« - Pas vraiment, admit-il. Quand je fais une sortie pour le boulot, je suis seul et j'emmène moi-même quelque chose à manger sur place pour ne pas faire d'allergie donc… Après, c'est plus les autres que ça dérange. Un latteccino*, s'il te plait Francine.

« - Un cappuccino et un romano, ajouta Jason.

« - Un romano, demanda la jeune femme.

« - C'est un expresso avec un zeste de citron frais. J'ai découvert hier, c'est délicieux. Si t'as pas de citron, t'inquiète, je me contenterais de mon expresso habituel.

La jeune femme rit et les servit avant de leur donner son avis sur la nouvelle réforme, qu'elle trouvait, comme Shane, plus pratique. De son poste, elle entendait souvent que tel ou tel chroniqueur utilisait sa carte de travail pour acheter autre chose que ce qui leur était demandé et elle trouvait ça révoltant.

La journée passa rapidement et Shane sourit lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Son appartement avait retrouvé sa décoration habituelle et toutes traces de la soirée de la veille avaient disparu. Il fut même surpris de voir le gâteau à la poubelle et son portable sur la table. Il le prit et remercia sa copine pour cette initiative. Il lui demanda aussi si elle viendrait le voir après ses cours, puis alla sous la douche.

Quand il en sortit, il nota qu'elle lui avait répondu et lut le sms. « _Salut mon chéri. Désolée, ce soir, tout le groupe bosse sur le centre commercial. C'est la galère parce qu'on a Matt dans le groupe et qu'aucune fille ne lui parle depuis l'embrouille qu'on a eu ce matin. Rends-toi compte qu'il a osé dire qu'il avait raison et que je devenais une garce de luxe. Je te jure, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à frapper sur la joue que tes coups ont fait gonfler._ _Du coup, il ne parle qu'avec Antoine, un gars sympa à l'hygiène douteuse qu'on a pris parce qu'il a des idées de génie, c'est dingue. Enfin bref. Désolée mais je ne serais probablement pas trop là cette semaine. Ni dispo pour un câlin dans tes bras… Préviens ma mère si t'as faim. Je t'aime._ » « _Salut ma belle. Dis donc quel message… Si Matt ose redire un truc pareil, préviens-moi je vais lui parler entre quatre yeux. Je commence à en avoir marre de ce type… Et comme j'ai passé une mauvaise journée, j'ai besoin d'un défouloir donc… Pourquoi dois-je prévenir Connie si j'ai faim ? Elle va me livrer gratis ? Tu me manques !_ » Il l'envoya puis se servit un verre de soda en attendant la réponse de sa copine. Celle-ci ne tarda pas ce qui le fit sourire. « _Navrée pour le pavé, j'ai pas vu… Pour Matt t'inquiète, il est en train de payer héhé_ _. Appelle ma mère et tu comprendras. Bon je te laisse, les pizzas viennent d'arriver et on commence à bosser sérieux. Tu me manques aussi… Au fait, je t'ai piqué un tee-shirt et une chemise. L'un pour dormir quand t'es pas là et ta chemise rose parce qu'elle va très bien avec mon jeans blanc. Tu m'en veux pas j'espère ?_ » Il sourit et appela sa future belle-maman pour comprendre. Dès qu'elle répondit, elle lui expliqua que Mitchie lui avait demandé un service. Vingt minutes plus tard, un repas tout chaud arriva, et il avait assuré, entre temps à sa copine qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour les vêtements. Il ajouta qu'elle pouvait même venir en reprendre d'autres quand elle le souhaitait. Même s'il préférait qu'elle attende qu'il soit présent.

Il passa donc la soirée à lire la rubrique des spectacles puis fit la liste de ceux qu'il irait voir dans la semaine afin de pouvoir donner son avis, tout en dégustant le repas qu'on venait de lui livrer.

* * *

Lorsque le samedi arriva enfin, il sourit. Il préparait l'anniversaire de sa copine depuis trois jours, avec la complicité de ses parents. Steve lui avait assuré qu'elle ne s'y attendrait pas. Il quitta donc son travail à seize heures trente et partit prendre une douche avant d'appeler tout le monde afin que tout soit sûr. Il se prépara puis vérifia qu'il avait toujours la bague de fiançailles avec lui. Quand ce fut bon, il vérifia si la chambre lui convenait puis rejoignit sa belle-famille en devenir, content de lui. Il était plus que pressé que Mitchie quitte sa faculté afin que la soirée commence réellement.

* * *

De son côté, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en observant son téléphone pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début de sa journée. La plupart de ses amis lui avaient souhaité son anniversaire mais ni ses parents, ni son copain n'y avaient pensé, ce qui l'étonnait. Habituellement, dès qu'elle se levait, sa mère lui envoyait un message ou l'appelait juste pour le lui souhaiter. Haussant les épaules, elle le rangea quand le cours se termina et quitta l'amphithéâtre en discutant avec ses amis.

« - Waouh c'est pour qui cette limousine, demanda Beth.

Comme personne ne savait, elles se rapprochèrent alors que Matt jubilait de savoir que Shane avait oublié l'anniversaire de sa copine. Jubilation qui partit en fumée quand le chauffeur invita Mitchie à monter dans la voiture. Celle-ci obéit sagement et souhaita un bon week-end à ses amis avant que le véhicule ne démarre. Elle vit une carte sur le siège et la prit.

« _Mitchie. Crois-tu réellement que j'ai oublié cette date ? Il y a vingt-trois ans aujourd'hui, que tu es venue au monde. Dix-huit ans plus tard, tu entrais dans ma vie pour l'embellir, mais non. J'avais juste envie que cette journée soit inoubliable. Fred (le chauffeur) a l'ordre de t'amener chez moi où une surprise t'attend dans la chambre d'amis. Tu auras un complètement d'information à ce moment-là._

 _Shane._ »

Elle sourit et mit la carte dans son sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine se gara et Fred lui ouvrit avant de lui assurer qu'il l'attendait. Elle le remercia et monta rapidement si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme prévenir Shane qu'il venait de la déposer chez lui.

Quand elle entra, elle rejoignit directement la chambre pour connaître la suite de la soirée. Sur un carton une petite carte en forme de cœur y était posée.

« _Te voilà à présent arrivée devant un de tes cadeaux. Je te demande d'ailleurs de ne pas le refuser car il fait parti de tout ce que j'ai préparé avec amour (L'année prochaine évite de me laisser seul durant la semaine qui précède ton anniversaire, ou tu auras encore un jeu de piste. ^^) Quand tu seras prête, retrouve Fred. Ne t'en fais pas, il sait qu'une femme est longue à se préparer donc prends ton temps._ »

Intriguée, elle ouvrit le cadeau qui contenait une carte où était écris « Utilise-moi ». Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une robe couleur or sagement pliée. Elle sourit et partit prendre une douche rapide, en se demandant ce qu'il semblait avoir prévu pour elle ce soir. Elle s'habilla avant de voir qu'il avait même ramené son set à maquillage. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle rejoignit le chauffeur qui la complimenta sur sa tenue avant de la faire monter sur la banquette où une nouvelle carte l'attendait.

« _Tu es fin prête à me rejoindre mais avant, Fred va te conduire quelque part où un second cadeau attend. J'espère que cette soirée pleine de surprise te plaira, quant à moi, je t'attends à l'arrivée de cette course au cadeau. A tout à l'heure._ »

Excitée par tout ce mystère, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas demander à Fred qu'il se dépêche. Quand la voiture se stoppa, enfin, il lui ouvrit la portière et elle sourcilla en voyant qu'elle était devant un bois aussi elle se tourna face à l'homme qui sourit.

« - Rassurez-vous la suite arrive. J'ai ordre de rester avec vous en attendant… Mais je vous souhaite bonne soirée et un très bon anniversaire, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement puis sourcilla en entendant un drôle de bruit… Avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Une calèche tirée par deux chevaux blancs venait de s'arrêter devant elle.

« - Shane, sourit-elle en le voyant assis.

« - Surprise, rit-il en la rejoignant. Allez viens, tes parents nous attendent. Merci Fred, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Intriguée par tout ce cinéma, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et il sourit.

« - Eh bien, je m'ennuyais chez moi cette semaine alors j'ai organisé une soirée parfaite à ma façon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop quand je dépense mon argent en frivolité mais là c'est ton anniversaire et pour toi, rien n'est trop beau, chuchota-t-il. J'ai demandé à Caitlyn son avis pour la robe, Tiffany m'a aidé pour les bijoux et tes parents pour le reste de la soirée. J'ai mis tout ton entourage à contribution donc en théorie, cette soirée t'ait offerte par tes amis.

« - Et les chevaux, c'est de qui ?

« - Le concept est de Jason. Nate a pensé à la limousine, l'idée des cartes je l'ai prise dans un de tes livres… Tout le monde a participé. Même toi, sans le savoir.

Elle sourit doucement puis l'embrassa pour le remercier de cet anniversaire qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant et elle comprit comment elle avait contribuée à cette surprise. C'était celui qu'elle rêvait d'essayer, en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens pour le moment. Le cochet vint les aider à descendre puis il repartit alors que certains clients étaient étonnés de voir deux jeunes personnes arriver ainsi. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où ils retrouvèrent les parents de la jeune femme. Tous furent unanimes pour dire qu'elle était superbe, puis ils passèrent commande.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à manger alors qu'elle leur racontait qu'elle avait passé la journée à attendre leur sms d'anniversaire.

« - Shane nous a proposé que cette année on fasse autrement. On a donc renoncé au message matinal, expliqua sa mère. Ton père a dû me confisquer mon téléphone pour que je tienne. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal !

« - Non ça va. Vu la soirée que j'ai au final, je ne vous en veux pas, rassure-toi maman.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva pour embrasser sa mère alors que Shane serrait les mâchoires en voyant les regards de certains clients sur les jambes de sa copine. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se lever et les couvrir, attendant sagement qu'elle se rasseye. Manque de chance, son regard énervé ne passa pas totalement inaperçu et Steve le charria doucement.

« - Dur de sortir avec une jolie jeune fille !

« - En effet, marmonna-t-il avant de sourire à son beau-père, vous devez savoir ce que c'est !

« - Pardon ?

« - Connie devait être… Pas mal courtisée, dit-il les joues roses. Je me trompe ?

« - Pas du tout. A tel point que je m'arrangeais souvent pour qu'elle ne sorte pas trop. Comme toi, je ne supportais pas le regard des autres hommes sur elle.

« - Je te préviens Shane, je ne suis pas ma mère, empêche-moi de sortir et tu ne me reverras pas, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

« - Promis, je te laisserai sortir mais pitié pense à ton jaloux de copain et ne va nulle part en jupe sans moi, supplia-t-il.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et elle accepta cette unique condition, avant de l'embrasser doucement au moment où le plat principal arrivait. Heureusement, la conversation passa sur un autre sujet moins désagréable pour Shane puisqu'ils parlèrent de l'avenir de la jeune femme. Etrangement, elle leur cacha ses doutes sur sa vocation et leur promit de se faire engager rapidement dans un cabinet afin de pouvoir subvenir à ses propres besoins.

« - Tu sais, au pire ton copain serait ravi d'y subvenir pour toi, intervint Shane.

« - Dit-il l'air de rien, rit-elle. Je te l'ai dit, je veux pouvoir m'assumer seule et bien que ce soit touchant de voir à quel point, tu recèles d'idées pour me faire craquer et vivre avec toi, je préfère rester chez mes parents. J'en partirais quand je trouverais un travail ou quand ils me mettront à la porte… On verra quel cas de figure se présentera le premier, rit-elle.

Ils l'imitèrent puis elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Une nouvelle fois, Shane regretta son cadeau puisque la plupart des jeunes de leurs âges se retournèrent sur son passage, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Le temps qu'elle revienne, un garçon de salle vint débarrasser leur table et ils demandèrent à ce que le gâteau soit apporté au retour de la jeune femme, ainsi que le champagne.

Mitchie revint quelques minutes plus tard en souriant et lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle les écouta parler d'une pièce de théâtre que Shane avait dû aller voir et dont il ne cessait de vanter les qualités. Habituellement, il détestait le théâtre mais le producteur avait su jongler entre le comique et le tragique donnant un spectacle qu'on ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

« - C'est d'ailleurs ce que je dis dans ma chronique de la semaine. Autant cette pièce est géniale autant je déconseille à mes lecteurs les sorties cinés qui ne valent pas le coup… A moins d'aimer les films bizarres à la Hamlet !

« - T'as quoi contre Hamlet, lui demanda sa copine. C'est une pièce géniale !

« - Mais tout le monde meurt à la fin, comme dans les sorties ciné de la semaine.

Elle sourit avant de lui assurer que ce n'était pas fini. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux en voyant le gâteau qu'ils avaient commandé. Machinalement, elle demanda à son copain s'il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucune noix de pécan et il sourit gêné avant d'avouer qu'il s'en était effectivement assuré. Mitchie sourit et avant de souffler ses bougies. Elle fit le vœu que la soirée se déroule sans problème. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais en ce moment dès qu'ils prévoyaient une soirée agréable, quelque chose les empêchait de terminer la soirée en amoureux. Les bougies furent enlevées alors que le champagne arrivait. La jeune femme croisa le regard d'une fille à la table voisine et lui sourit machinalement alors que le champagne leur était servi. La brunette prit son verre et trinqua avec sa famille avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Seulement, elle se stoppa en voyant une bague au fond de sa flûte et se tourna vers Shane qui était aussi surpris. Ses parents ne semblant pas plus au courant, elle alla chercher le bijou avec sa cuillère sous le regard envieux de la jeune femme de la table voisine.

De son côté, Shane fouilla discrètement dans sa poche et prit l'écrin qu'il ouvrit… Pour y découvrir, comme il s'y attendait, la bague qu'il lui avait achetée. « A qui appartient donc la bague dans son verre, se demanda-t-il. »

« - Dis donc, c'est romantique comme demande en mariage, commenta Connie impressionnée.

« - N'est-ce pas, sourit sa fille avant de lire l'inscription, à Suzan pour la vie, lut-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Shane, c'est qui cette Suzan ?

« - Euh j'en ai strictement aucune idée. Je ne connais aucune Suzan, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

« - C'est vraiment nul d'offrir la bague d'une autre, dit-elle en le fixant blessée. Tu aurais dû la garder !

« - Mitchie, je t'assure que je ne connais aucune Suzan. Sauf la boss de Nate mais elle a pas loin de cinquante ans et elle est mariée à un type bizarre, enfin bref, dit-il en secouant la tête. Cette bague n'est pas de moi, je te le promets !

« - C'est ça, elle est tombée toute seule dans mon verre, peut-être ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle commença à lui faire une scène lui reprochant son manque de délicatesse alors que les tables voisines se taisaient. Rapidement, elles prirent le parti de la jeune femme en critiquant la mauvaise éducation de Shane, ou sa radinerie. Seule une personne fit exception. Un homme à la table voisine observait la brunette, dépité. Celle-ci finit par se lever et jeta sa serviette au visage de Shane en décrétant qu'il venait de tout gâcher et commença à partir quand le serveur revint paniqué.

« - Excusez-moi, les interrompit-il… Ecoutez, on vient d'engager un nouveau serveur et celui-ci s'est trompé de table. Je suis vraiment navré pour tout ça, dit-il en prenant la bague que Mitchie avait posé sur la table. Cette coupe de champagne ne vous était pas adressée mademoiselle.

La brunette rouge de honte, le regarda faire puis quitta la salle d'un pas rapide. Shane se leva et la rattrapa à l'entrée.

« - Mitchie attends-moi s'il te plaît ! Ecoute, souffla-t-il, je suis désolé pour le malentendu qu'il vient de se produire mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas maintenant. Tu n'as pas mangé ton gâteau et… Ecoute ce qu'il vient de se passer est gênant mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est le serveur qui s'est trompé.

« - Ce n'est pas lui qui vient de faire une scène pour rien, dit-elle blessée. Ce n'est pas lui qui est en train de faire rire les autres clients. C'est moi ! Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit… J'ignore même pourquoi je t'ai fait une scène pareille. Après tout, on est ensemble que depuis cinq ans et notre couple commence seulement à être solide. Ce n'est pas le moment de se fiancer. Surtout que je n'ai pas fini mes études ni rien… C'est juste que quand j'ai vu la bague, je me suis imaginée, que tu me demandais en mariage. Qu'on allait vivre ensemble, et vieillir ensemble… Je suis désolée.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. A ta place, j'aurais probablement réagi pareil si tu m'offrais un bijou où le nom d'un autre est gravé. Mais s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, souviens-toi que je ne t'ai jamais ni menti, ni caché quoique ce soit. Avec toi, je suis complètement transparent et je tâcherais de toujours l'être… Allez reviens, ton anniversaire n'est pas fini.

Mitchie le regarda et commença par refuser seulement, elle se souvint du début de soirée. Du romantisme de son copain et de sa délicatesse, aussi elle accepta de le suivre, en appréhendant les regards moqueurs qu'elle verrait sur son passage. Néanmoins, elle se força à garder la tête haute et fut surprise de voir un attroupement à sa table. Quand ils s'assirent, ils apprirent qu'en raison de l'incident, le restaurant proposait de leur offrir le repas. Cependant Shane s'étant arrangé avec les parents de sa copine pour payer le repas. Il demanda à parler au directeur en privé pour lui assurer qu'il n'en voulait à personne et que tout se terminait bien.

Pendant ce temps, Connie regarda sa fille et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« - Idiote, serait le terme adéquat, répondit-elle gênée… C'est idiot mais après la limousine à la fin des cours, la robe qui coûte une fortune, l'arrivée en calèche et le restaurant, je pensais qu'il me demanderait en mariage… Visiblement je me suis trompée, termina-t-elle alors que Shane revenait s'asseoir.

« - Je comprends ma chérie mais n'en profite pas pour mettre la pression à ton copain. Parce que cette demoiselle s'attend à une demande maintenant, résuma-t-elle.

« - Non, c'est faux, j'expliquais juste à maman qu'avec tous ces cadeaux, j'imaginais que tu allais me demander en mariage c'est tout. A aucun moment, je compte te mettre la pression pour que tu le fasses.

Il sourit, la remerciant de ce geste ce qui les fit rire tous. « Bon on va oublier l'idée pour ce soir, songea-t-il ennuyé… Bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je devais différer ma demande, se rassura-t-il. Mais hors de question de lui demander ce soir ou ce week-end, elle s'y attendrait et… Au revoir surprise ! »

« - Hey, t'es avec nous, lui demanda la brunette en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« - Bien sûr, sourit-il. Je le suis toujours… Tant que t'es là, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, soupira Connie ravie… Que c'est un crève-cœur de vous interrompre pour vous proposer de manger ce gâteau avant qu'il ne se décompose !

Ils rirent tous ensemble puis la brunette coupa son gâteau alors qu'au même moment, à la table voisine, un couple se fiançait. Elle les regarda rapidement et échangea un regard avec la nouvelle fiancée. Un regard empli d'envie, face à la demande en mariage. Un regard que Shane intercepta. Un regard qui le marqua. C'était la première fois, en presque cinq ans de relation, que sa petite amie enviait quelqu'un et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas tenter sa demande également, puis renonça. « J'aurais l'impression de lui faire plaisir, pas de le vouloir, songea-t-il. » Néanmoins, il regarda sa copine et celle-ci ravala son envie et servit tout le monde avant de commencer son gâteau d'anniversaire en taisant la légère blessure qu'elle ressentait. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, elle se demanda si la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Shane pourrait évoluer ou si, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle devrait le présenter comme celui qui partageait sa vie, sans être marié. Elle oublia ses questions quand il lui prit la main tendrement.

Ils rentèrent chez lui qu'à minuit, mais étrangement, elle était toujours silencieuse et il lui en demanda la raison.

« - C'est rien, l'épisode Suzan n'est pas encore digéré.

« - Mitchie, sourit-il, je t'assure que je ne connais aucune Suzan !

« - Oh je sais, enfin je te crois, se reprit-elle maladroitement, ce que je veux dire c'est que tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on se fiancerait tous les deux et j'ai un peu de mal à oublier le film que je me suis fait pendant les quelques secondes où j'ai été chercher la bague au fond de la flûte. Ne t'en fais pas, demain j'aurais tourné la page mais ce soir, j'ai un peu de mal.

« - Si jamais je peux t'aider à oublier, dis-le-moi !

« - En fait, y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour que cette soirée se termine aussi bien qu'elle a commencé.

« - Tu n'as qu'à me le dire, mais je te rappelle que les bijouteries sont fermées à cette heure !

« - Très drôle, grimaça-t-elle. Non en fait, tu n'as pas besoin de bijoux pour m'aider… Juste d'un grand verre de mon soda préféré, d'un film sur ton grand écran et de toi qui me sert contre toi, en me faisant pleins de bisous dans le cou !

« - Je te laisse le choix du long-métrage, moi je m'occupe de ton verre et après… Je m'occupe de ton cou que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser.

Mitchie sourit et après avoir mis Avatar qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, s'assit sur le canapé en attendant son copain. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et à peine eut-elle reposée son verre qu'il les fit basculer, la collant à lui pour embrasser son cou, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres dont il avait désespéramment envie depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Elle se laissa faire puis se tourna face à lui avant qu'il ne la mette sur le dos. Il frôla tendrement sa taille en remontant jusqu'à la fermeture de sa robe qu'il ouvrit, tous deux oubliant complètement le film qu'ils avaient mis.

* * *

* : Un latteccino est un capuccino dans lequel on a ajouté du lait. Il contient peu de café.

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. Bon je vous avez promis un chapitre plus long que le précédent, il fait presque deux pages de plus, donc… J'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir et que vous avez aimé. Et rassurez-vous, si on ne va plus entendre parler du GPS, Suzan risque de revenir dans la conversation, elle.

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Au feu !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Malgré ma soirée d'hier (qui s'est en fait fini ce matin à 8 heures) voilà le nouveau chapitre. Comme promis puisque le précédent a eu au moins cinq reviews. :) En parlant de ça, merci à **Pims10** , **AngeleJ** , **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Eh ouais quelle soirée mdrr Pauvre Mitchie... Pauvre Shane... Pauvre serveur :p Bises), **Romane** **4321** , **viso66** , **Marine** (Salut miss. Oui Shane n'a pas vraiment de chance. Espérons que sa poisse se termine bientôt. Bisouilles) et **Marina** (Salut miss. Ah toi aussi tu as apprécié cette tentative. Moi c'est une de mes tentatives préférées :p Oui la chasse au trésor était choupi, j'ai pris l'idée dans la série Desperate Housewives :p Et oui c'était le but que tout le monde y croit à cette demande. Oui c'est vrai au moins Mitchie peut réfléchir à son avenir avec Shane. Bisouilles) pour les vôtres. Grâce à vous, le nouveau chapitre est en ligne.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **Au feu !**

Depuis l'épisode Suzan, il s'était passé deux semaines. Quatorze jours que Shane tentait, sans succès, de demander sa petite amie en mariage. Nate et Jason se moquaient fréquemment de lui tout en l'enviant secrètement.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la faculté, ils avaient eu un nombre de conquêtes incalculable qu'ils devaient tant à leur caractère qu'à leur charisme. Seulement, depuis que Shane avait rencontré Mitchie, à l'exposition d'art moderne où ils l'avaient planté, le jeune chroniqueur ne voyait qu'elle. Au début, comme tous les garçons de son âge, il avait continué à flirter avec d'autres filles quand ils sortaient « entre mecs » ou à prendre les numéros des filles qui le draguait. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été plus loin. Ces numéros n'étaient qu'une porte de sortie au cas où Mitchie le quitterait. Heureusement, ils ne lui avaient jamais servi et à présent, il les avait complètement oubliés. Shane ignorait cependant qu'au fond d'eux, Jason et Nate auraient aimé rencontrer leur Mitchie, trouver celle avec qui faire leur vie. La fille qui leur ferait oublier l'existence de toutes les autres.

« - Gray, le directeur te demande, intervint Laura Esquivel en passant la tête dans son bureau.

Il acquiesça et monta au dernier étage en se posant plusieurs questions. Pourquoi le directeur du journal souhaitait-il le voir ? Depuis quelques jours, il passait certes son temps à regarder des spectacles mais il ne faisait que le minimum de dépense puisque dès qu'il le pouvait, le jeune homme allait au cinéma ou au théâtre à pied. Coupant court à ses réflexions, il frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'on lui en donna l'ordre.

« - Vous vouliez me voir patron ?

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. J'ai ouïe dire, reprit-il lorsque le jeune homme fut assis, que vous étiez souvent sorti cette semaine. Je peux en connaître la raison ?

« - Bien sûr. Habituellement, il n'y a que très peu de manifestation culturelle mais il y a actuellement la semaine du cinéma, ainsi que le festival du théâtre. J'ai donc été tout voir afin d'avoir une chronique complète. Celle de cette semaine ne parlera que de ces deux évènements alors que celle de la semaine prochaine sera centrée sur les sorties ciné comme chaque fois, ainsi que sur l'exposition d'art abstrait qui ouvre lundi, expliqua-t-il.

« - Je vois. On ne m'avait pas dit ça étrangement. Selon certains de vos collègues, vous profitez de ces sorties pour aller voir votre petite-amie à Columbia.

« - Non. J'ai bien déjeuné avec elle hier mais j'ai pris sur ma pause-déjeuner afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

« - Vraiment ?

Shane retint un soupir de frustration et expliqua à son patron que la veille il avait mangé sur le pouce entre deux séances de cinéma qui se situait, depuis toujours, près de l'université de Columbia.

Suite à cette explication, il fut libre de rejoindre son bureau où il termina d'écrire sa chronique hebdomadaire qu'il envoya à son chef avant d'écrire un mail à sa petite-amie.

 **A** : MiTiChi(a)speedymail. com

 **De** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : SOS Spy

Salut ma belle. Juste pour te prévenir que je viens de me faire taper sur les doigts par le grand patron pour avoir déjeuné avec toi hier midi. On a été suivi… Vérifie que t'as pas d'émetteur sur toi ( _rire_ ) Au fait si t'es libre ce soir, ça te dit une soirée en tête à tête avec ton serviteur le plus dévoué ?

Love

Shane

Content de ce mot, il l'envoya avant d'aller se documenter, un peu plus, sur les films qu'il avait été voir. Certains étaient basés sur des histoires vraies ou inspirés de livres et comme chaque fois, il voulait s'assurer si le film collait oui ou non à la réalité. « Ouais évitons les déceptions comme Percy Jackson, songea-t-il. Le film est bien fait mais tu ne l'apprécies vraiment que si tu n'as pas lu le livre. » Observant la liste des long-métrages qu'il avait été voir, il en sélectionna un et alla commander le livre, afin de voir si les deux collaient.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait des recherches sur une des pièces de théâtre qu'il avait aimé, il reçut une réponse de sa copine et, délaissant ce qu'il faisait, alla lire son message.

 **A** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : MiTiChi(a)speedymail. com

 **Sujet** : RE : SOS Spy

Salut.

Navrée que tu te sois fait taper sur les doigts à cause de moi. T'en fais pas, je te demanderais plus de venir me rejoindre à la faculté. Et désolée mais je passe une mauvaise journée donc à moins que t'ai envie de me servir de punching-ball, je préfère ne pas te voir ce soir.

Bonne journée

Mitchie

« Dis donc, songea-t-il en lisant, elle est sèche dans sa réponse. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe… Et pourquoi je ne lui pose pas directement la question, se demanda-t-il amusé. »

 **A** : MiTiChi(a)

 **De** : (a)

 **Sujet** : RE : RE : SOS Spy

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as l'air super tendu rien que dans ton message. Je m'inquiète. Finalement oublies ma question. Tu viens ce soir à l'appart, c'est un ordre. Je suis d'accord pour jouer ton punching-ball et s'il le faut, on ira agresser deux trois mémés après le dîner histoire d'être certain que tu ailles bien en te couchant.

Je t'aime.

Shane

Une nouvelle fois, il l'envoya plutôt content du contenu et reprit ses recherches… Pour être dérangés cinq minutes plus tard par son chef. Celui-ci lui signala que sa chronique était partie chez le directeur afin qu'il la valide. « Donc j'ai fini ma journée, sourit-il. » Il le remercia et éteignit tout en regardant l'heure. Il n'était que seize heures. Il souffla de soulagement en songeant qu'il aurait le temps de préparer l'arrivée de sa petite-amie et quitta les locaux d'un pas rapide.

Il n'arriva chez lui qu'aux alentours de dix-sept heures et se rappela qu'elle finissait dans une heure. Il se dépêcha donc de prendre une douche puis nettoya son appartement tout en commençant son repas préféré. Il dut cependant appeler Connie afin qu'elle le guide. Il était bon cuisinier mais avait beaucoup de mal avec la sauce carbonara. Elle se fit un plaisir d'aider celui qu'elle considérait comme son gendre et tout en écrivant la recette, il lui demanda comment elle allait.

Quand ce fut bon, il raccrocha et commença par créer l'ambiance qu'il voulait pour la soirée qu'il préparait puis à dix-huit heures, se mit aux fourneaux. Concentré sur sa recette, il n'entendit pas le moteur de Nate rugir signe qu'il se garait et sursauta en entendant la voix de sa copine qui claqua la portière violemment.

« - Doucement Mitchie, cria celui-ci, c'est un bijou cette voiture !

« - Tu parles ce n'est qu'un piège à nana, pauvre mec !

Etonné de sa réponse, il se mit à la fenêtre pour la voir rejoindre la résidence d'un pas rapide. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nate descendit de sa voiture et lui ouvrit avant de rejoindre son bolide ainsi que la jeune femme qui était dedans. Il quitta ensuite la rue alors qu'on frappait à sa porte. Quittant son poste d'observation, il alla ouvrir à sa copine qui semblait furieuse.

« - Tout va bien, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Génial ! Je me suis fait traiter de petit chef frustré, de tyran en devenir et ton pote le dragueur compulsif va briser le cœur d'une amie juste pour coucher avec elle pendant quelques jours maxi !

« - Grosse journée on dirait, commenta-t-il en prenant sa veste.

« - Pire ! Figure-toi que Matt a été voir le prof pour demander à changer de groupe sous prétexte que c'était lui qui faisait tout le boulot. Résultat, je me suis fait convoquer dans son bureau pour qu'il me rappelle que c'était mon rôle de distribuer les tâches et que ce n'était pas normal que ce soit l'autre imbécile qui fasse tout ! Alors qu'il ne fait rien, explosa-t-elle. Il passe son temps à oublier les rendez-vous du groupe de travail, à rendre un boulot à moitié fait ou rien du tout ! Résultat je bosse deux fois plus pour rendre un travail potable parce que sinon c'est tout le groupe qui sera pénalisé et le pire c'est que cet abruti le sait pertinemment et en abuse ! Résultat demain, on organise encore une nouvelle session de travail et s'il ne vient pas, on ira probablement voir le prof pour s'en plaindre ou on le convoquera exprès pour qu'il s'en aperçoive !

« - Je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs ma belle, répondit-il doucement.

« - Mais si ce n'était que ça, ça irait grogna-t-elle. J'ai passé une journée exécrable Shane ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, j'ai loupé la moitié d'un cours important à cause de ce rendez-vous dans le bureau de Ashk et j'ai loupé l'intervention de John Dorrige qui est le meilleur architecte de la ville, précisons-le. Une pointure dans le métier ! En plus, l'entrevue s'est éternisée et quand je suis sortie de son bureau, j'ai dû aller en cours sans manger. Tout ça pour me faire, encore, enguirlander par mon groupe de travail parce qu'ils comptaient tous sur moi pour prendre des notes sur l'intervention. Résultat, personne ne peut dire de quoi ça parlait puisqu'ils travaillaient sur le projet. Sauf Matt évidemment, mais il refuse de nous donner ses notes sous prétexte qu'on avait qu'à être présent au cours ! Pour finir, pile quand je sors de la fac, je vois ton imbécile de meilleur pote draguer Georgia qui sort d'une histoire terrible où elle a eu le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Elle s'en remet à peine et cet abruti va tout faire rater !

« - Il n'a pas autant d'influence voyons, sourit-il.

« - C'est pas une question d'influence, cria-t-elle. Georgia est hyper fragile ! Depuis sa rupture, elle a fait quatre tentatives de suicide avant de se décider à consulter un psy. Mais ça ne date que de deux mois. Elle est loin d'être guérie même si elle pense le contraire !

« - Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose, intervint-il. Tu vas boire un bon coup parce qu'avec tout ce que tu as dit, tu dois avoir la gorge sèche, et moi j'envoie un message à Nate pour le prévenir que Georgia n'est pas guérie de sa dernière rupture ! Il est peut-être dragueur mais jamais il ne fera de mal à une fille qui n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Du coup il se comportera en vrai gentleman. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Que s'il ne lit pas ton message, je vais le tuer !

Il sourit et lui servit un verre de soda frais avant d'appeler directement son ami.

« - Hey mec. _…_ Ah non désolé, tu l'as cherché en draguant une de ses amies, paies-en le prix. _…_ Ouais justement, c'est à ce propos que je t'appelle. Tu passes la soirée avec Georgia, n'est-ce pas ? _…_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je tiens l'info de Mitchie naturellement, rit-il. _…_ Exact mais elle vient de m'expliquer pourquoi elle refuse que tu la dragues. _…_ Ecoute mec, Georgia n'est pas encore guérie de sa dernière rupture et elle a déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicides donc. _…_ Voilà reste sage, sourit-il. On te le demande comme un service.

… Merci, je savais que tu comprendrais ! _…_ Ecoute, si je te passe Mitchie, tu peux lui dire de vive-voix ?

Il acquiesça puis mit le haut-parleur puisque sa copine refusait de lui parler.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Elle t'entend t'inquiète, rit Shane.

« - Ecoute Mistigri, Shane vient de m'expliquer le fond du problème. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, chuchota-t-il. Je ne ferais pas de mal à Georgia. Elle va juste passer une bonne soirée et demain, elle te racontera tout. C'est promis, je vais jouer le copain sympa ce soir !

« - T'as intérêt ! Si jamais à cause de toi, elle refait une TS ou quoi que ce soit, je t'arrache les deux yeux !

« - Si tu veux, rit-il. Bon je vous laisse les amoureux, Georgia vient de revenir. Bonne soirée !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et Shane regarda sa copine. Si elle était rassurée de savoir que son amie ne souffrirait pas, elle n'en restait pas moins énervée et il sourit.

« - Bon ma belle, t'as besoin d'un vrai relaxant. Suis-moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Epuisée par la journée stressante qu'elle avait eue, elle se laissa faire sans un mot et sourcilla lorsqu'il l'amena dans la salle de bain. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle crut rêver. Shane avait fait couler un bain recouvert de pétales de rose. Fascinée par celui-ci, elle s'approcha doucement et sourit en sentant une délicieuse odeur de rose flotter dans l'air alors qu'au même instant, une musique douce se fit entendre. La jeune femme tourna la tête en souriant et découvrit que son copain avait posé un peu partout des petites bougies colorées alors que la fenêtre était close, créant ainsi une ambiance des plus romantiques.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle, c'est magnifique !

« - Et tu vas voir ce n'est pas fini, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Lentement, il l'embrassa puis commença à la déshabiller doucement. Mitchie se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement nue, il se déshabilla puis les fit entrer dans la baignoire, où ils s'installèrent sans un mot. La jeune femme s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux alors que l'ambiance commençait à agir sur son moral. Elle commença doucement à se détendre et soupira de bien-être quand Shane commença à caresser ses bras. Une douce langueur s'empara lentement d'eux et quand il embrassa sa tempe en descendant doucement sur sa joue, elle tourna simplement la tête pour lui offrir ses lèvres qu'il embrassa délicatement. Mitchie eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, leur permettant ainsi de profiter plus longtemps de ce moment volé au temps. Cette minute suspendue dans l'éternité qu'était leur vie. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, elle inspira longuement puis sourit en rouvrant les yeux.

« - Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux qu'un moment comme ça, pour oublier l'horreur de ma journée, chuchota-t-elle. T'es un ange !

« - C'est toi mon ange, murmura-t-il à son oreille, et tant que tu ne vivras pas ici, je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour que lorsque tu viens, tu oublies aussitôt tes problèmes.

« - T'as conscience qu'en me disant ça, tu viens de griller tes chances de me voir arriver un jour avec mes valises ?

« - Non, parce que quand tu vivras ici, je ferais en sorte que cet appartement soit un véritable havre de paix. Un petit cocon dédié à l'amour avec un grand A.

« - Arrête ou je vais finir la soirée chez mes parents à faire mes valises, souffla-t-elle avec envie.

« - Tu connais mon avis sur ton emménagement, répondit-il en dessinant un cœur sur son nombril.

« - Mais je refuse d'être un fardeau pour toi !

« - Tu crois vraiment que je te verrais comme un fardeau ? Oh non ma belle. Sache que vivre avec toi est synonyme pour moi de paradis. Je rêve du jour où tu accepteras enfin de partager mon appartement. Car ça signifiera que tu acceptes enfin de partager complètement ma vie de manière définitive. Je t'aime Mitchie, souffla-t-il tendrement à son oreille. N'en doute jamais !

« - Je n'en doute pas, crois-moi, répondit-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Je sais combien tu m'aimes et combien tu souhaites que je vive avec toi mais je sais que je suis incapable de te rendre l'amour que tu m'offres… J'aime être dans tes bras, te sentir me protéger ou me réchauffer, me réveiller dans tes bras, sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, et frémir sous tes caresses… Chaque instant que je passe près de toi me comble de joie et c'est dans ces moments-là que je puise la force de continuer à aller en cours jour après jour. De supporter les regards mauvais de Matt, ses réflexions déplacées et tout. C'est pour toi que je continue d'aller à Columbia même si je sais que je n'aurais pas mon diplôme. Parce que je sais que quoi qu'il m'arrive la semaine, je l'oublierais grâce aux week-ends que je passe dans tes bras. C'est là, que j'oublie tous mes problèmes et mes déceptions au rythme de tes baisers. Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de plus beau, souffla-t-elle, et lorsqu'on passe des moments aussi beaux, je remercie mon prof de première année de nous avoir obligé à aller à cette exposition d'art moderne où l'on s'est rencontré. Ce qu'on vit est si beau, murmura-t-elle, que je ne veux pas le gâcher en allant trop vite. Je t'aime tellement.

« - Alors emménage avec moi. Tu dis que tu es incapable de me rendre le même amour que celui que je t'offre jour après jour mais accepte de vivre avec moi. Je te promets que tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Me réveiller chaque matin et pouvoir contempler ton beau visage. Te voir te réveiller sous mes baisers ou frémir sous mes caresses. Entendre ta respiration qui se saccade dès que je te touche ou ton cœur qui accélère parce que je te regarde… Je veux pouvoir te voir dès que j'en ai envie, sans être obligé d'aller voir tes parents ou bien de t'envoyer un mail pour savoir si t'es libre pour passer la soirée et la nuit avec moi. C'est ce que je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur… J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour tu croises un garçon de ton âge, qu'il te fasse perdre la tête comme tu me fais perdre la mienne. Qu'il t'enlève à moi et que tu m'oublies. Je ne veux pas te perdre Mitchie. Jamais !

« - C'est tellement beau, ce que tu me dis. Rassure-toi, aucun garçon au monde ne pourra me détourner de toi. Au risque que ça paraisse cruche, je sais que je ne suis sur Terre que pour t'aimer et personne ne pourra faire que je t'oublie… Cela dit, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, on aurait dit une demande en mariage, ton discours.

Comme son petit-ami ne répondait pas, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, voulant comprendre son silence mais il semblait tellement sérieux qu'elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants, tu es réellement en train de… Ahhhhhh, hurla-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

Sans un mot de plus, elle essaya de sortir de la baignoire. Malheureusement, elle glissa plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir en s'accrochant au rideau de bain. Celui-ci finit cependant par se décrocher tombant sur les bougies qui étaient sur le rebord de la baignoire sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. A un mètre de celle-ci, la jeune femme fixait toujours le coin de la baignoire. Shane, se dépêcha de sortir en voyant son rideau de douche brûler. Il l'attrapa le jeta dans l'eau puis se retourna afin de savoir ce qui avait ruiné sa demande en mariage. Dans le coin, une araignée noire, grosse comme une pièce de vingt-cinq cents était immobile et semblait les regarder. Enervé de voir sa demande en mariage tomber encore à l'eau, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla chercher une chaussure pour la tuer tout en pestant contre l'arachnophobie de sa petite-amie. Lorsqu'il revint, Mitchie était toujours au même endroit, fixant la baignoire afin de s'assurer que l'araignée ne bougeait pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shane reposa la chaussure et vida l'eau, sachant que le moment était terminé puis regarda la jeune femme. Elle semblait grelotter de froid mais refusait de bouger. Il lui mit sa sortie de bain et l'aida à sortir de la pièce.

« - Bon on va s'habiller et aller manger le repas que j'ai préparé avec amour d'accord ?

« - Je… Oui, dit-elle en revenant réellement à elle. Désolée, je…

« - Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il. On oublie ça et si t'es sage, je te ferais un massage, d'accord ?

Elle sourit enfin et sans un mot s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se détendit, à son tour et glissa ses mains sous le peignoir qu'elle avait pour caresser sa peau douce. Shane la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras pour se coller à lui. Il soupira mentalement alors qu'il laissait ses doigts redécouvrir son dos avant de glisser tendrement sur son ventre. Le manque d'air les sépara mais alors qu'il allait attaquer son cou, l'estomac de la jeune femme se manifesta bruyamment écourtant de ce fait le moment tendresse. Les joues rouges, elle commença à s'excuser mais il l'en empêcha d'un baiser avant de lui proposer de se rhabiller. Elle obéit sagement alors qu'il fit de même puis ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où la table était dressée. Elle s'installa et sourit quand il arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec le plat.

« - Je rêve, t'as cuisiné mon plat préféré ?

« - Bien sûr, s'offusqua-t-il. Je voulais que la soirée soit un vrai rêve pour que tu oublies ta journée, tu te souviens ? J'ai donc téléphoné à ta maman pour qu'elle me donne la recette.

« - C'est officiel, t'es le meilleur petit ami du monde entier, sourit-elle.

« - Merci, dit-il en faisant une petite révérence qui la fit rire.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance agréable. Shane lui raconta sa journée et les soupçons que nourrissait son patron à son égard. Mitchie raconta la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Matt. Récit qui énerva le jeune homme seulement quand il entendit sa copine lui assurer qu'elle allait se venger, il décida de ne pas intervenir. Ils débarrassèrent la table tranquillement puis rejoignirent le salon pour regarder un film. Seulement alors que celui-ci n'en était qu'au milieu, le jeune chroniqueur rappela à sa petit-amie le massage qu'il lui avait promis et celle-ci se laissa faire lorsqu'il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Tout en massant ses épaules, Shane décida que le moment était agréable et se lança, pour la seconde fois dans la même soirée.

« - Mitchie, je sais que tu veux d'abord terminer tes études avant de te lancer dans un autre projet mais ça fait quelques semaines déjà que j'y pense et je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi, pire je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de te voir chaque jour, d'admirer ton sourire, ou d'entendre la musique de ton rire. J'aime te voir sortir doucement du sommeil ou déambuler chez moi, dans une de mes chemises parlant toute seule du programme de ta journée. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux faire ma vie avec toi et qu'on vive ensemble mais surtout je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants… Veux-tu être ma femme, ajouta-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, Shane se pencha pour lire la réponse dans ses yeux en supposant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre mais déchanta en les voyant clos. « Elle s'est endormie, songea-t-il dépité. » Doucement, il s'écarta d'elle et la couvrit avant de rejoindre sa cuisine.

« - Mais ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il énervé. Je ne vais jamais réussir à la demander en mariage ! Ou alors va falloir que je lui demande pendant que je l'emmènerais en cours ou que je la ramènerai quelque part, tu parles d'un moment unique !

Il resta dans la cuisine plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à la prochaine occasion qu'il devrait créer pour que le moment soit parfait mais une main posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à sa petite-amie qui le regardait en se mordant la lèvre, signe qu'elle se sentait coupable.

« - Qu'as-tu, chuchota-t-il.

« - Je suis désolée… De m'être assoupie pendant que tu me massais, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais la journée a été tellement riche en émotion que quand je me suis allongée, je ne me suis pas sentie partir.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, t'as dormie une petite demi-heure, chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Que faisais-tu, tout seul dans ta cuisine à regarder dehors ?

« - Je réfléchissais… A comment te convaincre de vivre avec moi, ajouta-t-il taquin.

« - Tu ne renonceras pas, rit-elle.

« - Si… Quand tu auras dit oui.

« - Imbécile, soupira-t-elle amusée… Je t'aime Shane.

« - Moi aussi ma belle, moi aussi. De tout mon cœur… Et encore plus quand tu auras posé tes valises ici !

Elle sourit sans se donner la peine de répondre préférant l'embrasser doucement. Alors qu'il y répondait avec tendresse, on frappa à la porte et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait venir les déranger à cette heure. Gardant sa petite amie prisonnière de ses bras, Shane alla ouvrir pour se trouver face à son meilleur ami.

« - Hey les amoureux… Oh je vous dérange !

« - Non, assura-t-il. On n'était pas encore couché. Pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami regarder le plafond.

« - Demande à ta copine !

Perplexe, le jeune chroniqueur se tourna vers Mitchie pour s'apercevoir, en même temps que la brunette, qu'elle n'avait pas remis son top. « Maintenant qu'il m'a vu en soutien-gorge, songea-t-elle, je risque d'en réentendre parler. » D'un mouvement rapide, Shane lui tendit la veste qu'elle avait en arrivant et elle l'enfila avant de partir rapidement remettre son haut.

Quand elle revint, ils étaient tous les deux au salon et discutaient tranquillement. Sans un mot, elle s'assit et Nate l'observa.

« - Je venais juste te montrer que j'ai été sage. Je viens de déposer Georgia chez elle et je rentre en solitaire à la maison.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me le dire, sourit-elle. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée et… J'ai vu Georgia se faire du mal à cause de son ex et je ne veux pas qu'elle recommence ses bêtises. Avec Beth on a flippé quand on l'a découvert dans la salle de bain de leur appart, les poignets en sang et le teint blanc…

« - Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle a fait en apprenant que tu m'avais demandé de rester sage… Visiblement tu l'as bien renseignée sur moi, sourit-il, parce que quand je me suis contenté de lui prendre la main alors qu'on sortait du restaurant, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais invitée à sortir si elle me plaisait pas. Ce qu'elle a déduit en voyant que je ne flirtais pas réellement. Je lui ai dit que tu m'avais demandé d'y aller doucement, donc… Enfin bref, tu en sauras plus demain probablement. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, il paraît que demain tu dois être à la fac à sept heures pour la réunion de votre groupe de travail donc… Bonne nuit Mistigri, dit-il en lui faisant la bise. Dormez-bien !

Shane le raccompagna à la porte qu'il verrouilla puis rejoignit sa copine qui se leva aussitôt. Intrigué, il l'observa prendre sa veste et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Je rentre chez mes parents pardi. Nate m'a rappelé que…

« - Reste. Je t'emmène à Columbia demain, c'est promis. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

« - Je n'ai même pas ma chemise de nuit et…

« - Tu dormiras sans… Moi ça ne me dérange pas !

Elle le regarda amusé mais se laissa convaincre en se souvenant de la soirée presque agréable qu'elle avait passée. Elle demanda juste à son copain de la déposer chez ses parents avant, afin qu'elle puisse se changer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle avait quelques vêtements chez lui.

Ils furent réveillés à six heures par le réveil de Shane et Mitchie sauta aussitôt hors du lit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, suivi par son petit-ami qui tenait à être bien réveillé pour jouer les chauffeurs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le petit-déjeuner fut silencieux et dès qu'elle eut terminé, la brunette alla prendre sa douche tout en réfléchissant à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle avait rendez-vous à sept heures avec tout le groupe afin qu'ils se répartissent les nouvelles tâches à faire puis elle avait un cours qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater. « Faudrait que je vois avec Mendy si elle peut me filer ses notes sur l'inter d'hier, songea-t-elle. Comme ça, je profiterais de la pause-déjeuner pour tout photocopier. » Elle fut cependant dérangée par son petit-ami qui lui faisait face. Encore en pyjama, il était à genoux devant elle laissant le jet tremper ses vêtements.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

« - Morgan Ciara Torrès, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme, dit-il sérieusement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma douche, fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à répondre.

« - J'ai… J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin récemment et je trouvais ça original, expliqua-t-il.

« - T'es timbré, rit-elle, mais merci pour ce petit moment. Si jamais je déprime aujourd'hui, je n'aurais qu'à me souvenir de ta blague ! Cela dit, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'appeler par mon vrai prénom, tu sais ?

« - Je… Euh… Oui, désolé, mais j'aime bien Morgan comme prénom !

« - Pas moi, d'où l'invention Mitchie… Il est quelle heure au fait ?

« - La demie.

Elle le remercia en l'embrassant rapidement alors qu'il se mettait debout et termina de se laver rapidement afin qu'il puisse avoir également le temps de se laver.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. Bon je vous l'accorde, trois demandes en mariage qui foire, ça craint, je n'ai pas ménagé Shane mais bon, avouez… C'était drôle non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Vous avez préféré laquelle ? **Prochain chapitre dans 5 reviews.**

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Week-end en famille

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Le chapitre de la semaine arrive en avance parce que je n'aurais pas trop de temps aujourd'hui malheureusement. Mais j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience comme chaque semaine. Et naturellement merci à **Butterfly Fictions** , **Pims10** , **Guest** (Hello toi. Oh les deux premières ça allaient encore. La dernière j'avoue plutôt merdique mais elle est drôle malgré tout mdrr La suite c'est maintenant. Bises), **Marine** (Coucou miss. Promis j'arrête de les malmener maximum durant l'épilogue (pas sûre que ce soit correct comme phrase mais bon) Bisouilles), **AngeleJ** , **viso66** et **Marine** (Hello miss. Oui nouna aussi adorait l'idée de plusieurs demandes en mariage dans un même chapitre... Trois en moins de vingt-quatre heures... A sa place, moi j'abandonne mdrr Je crois que la finale va vous surprendre et crois-moi, malheureusement pour Shane, on n'a pas encore tout vu mdrr Comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre mais mine de rien il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres donc... Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Les filles j'adore vos avis :D

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **Week-end en famille**

Dès qu'il eut déposé sa petite-amie à Columbia, Shane retourna chez lui et termina de se préparer tranquillement. Savoir qu'il lui avait demandé, par trois fois, d'être sa femme, et qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'il était sérieux l'énervait. Il finit de se préparer avec un soin tout particulier avant d'aller travailler.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, il reprit ses recherches sur les films ou pièces qu'il avait vus, ne décollant le nez de son ordinateur que pour prendre sa pause en même temps que ses deux amis. Nate siffla en le rejoignant dans l'ascenseur.

« - C'est ce soir la grande demande ?

« - Non c'était hier ! Ce soir, je suis tout seul.

« - Ok… Tu vas la voir à sa fac ce midi ?

« - Non.

« - Alors pourquoi tu t'es fait tout beau si tu ne vois pas ta copine, demanda Nate perdu.

« - Parce que j'abandonne. J'ai compris ce matin qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on se marie donc je vais revendre la bague et après… On verra.

« - Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hey Jay commande-moi un cappuccino et un latteccino pour Shane, dit-il à leur ami qui était devant Francine. Quant à toi mec, tu m'expliques comment t'as fait pour passer de l'amoureux transit à une caricature de moi ?

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

« - Pas à moi Shane. Regarde-toi deux minutes ! Coiffure impeccable, chemise rouge hors de prix parce que d'après Mitchie c'est une couleur qui te va très bien. Pantalon de ville noir et chaussure italiennes. T'as tout du dragueur, si ce n'est les lunettes de soleil… Qui doivent être dans ta boite à gant !

« - Dis donc, tu t'es fait tout beau, nota Jason en arrivant. Je prédis que tu fais ta demande ce soir !

« - Non, il ne voit pas Mitchie de la journée. Alors explique le pourquoi de ta tenue.

« - Vous êtes lourds les mecs ! Si j'ai envie d'être classe au bureau, en quoi ça vous dérange ?

« - Si c'est _réellement_ parce que tu veux être classe pour bosser je n'ai rien contre, admit Nate. En revanche, si c'est pour aller draguer après ton boulot, ajouta-t-il menaçant, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser faire. Je ne connais peut-être pas Mitchie aussi bien que toi et elle a probablement ruiné mes chances avec Georgia mais je ne vais pas te laisser lui briser le cœur !

« - T'es gentil mec mais je gère ma vie comme je l'entends. Mitchie a été claire ce matin, je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

« - Il s'est passé quoi, demanda Jason perdu.

« - Bon je vais la faire courte alors écoutez. Entre hier soir et maintenant, j'ai demandé Mitchie en mariage trois fois. La première fois, elle a préféré se concentrer sur une araignée, la seconde fois elle a fait semblant de dormir et la troisième elle m'a ri au nez alors j'abandonne, ok ? Je vais laisser passer le week-end, à cause de certains problèmes qu'elle a en cours et lundi, je mettrais les choses au clair. En attendant, je vais profiter de mon nouveau statut !

Les deux chroniqueurs se regardèrent perdus puis fixèrent leur ami perplexe. Depuis quatre ans qu'il connaissait Mitchie, il ne voyait qu'elle, cédait à ses rares caprices et faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais comparé à une autre fille qu'il croisait, ni pensé à la tromper. « Et Shane est du genre amoureux du siècle dernier, songea Jason. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre Mitchie heureuse. La preuve, il a refusé que Nate et moi on vive chez lui afin de pouvoir lui proposer de vivre avec lui. Et là il voudrait tout foutre en l'air ? Je n'y crois pas ! »

« - Attends Shane, tu es en train de nous dire que tu as rencontré la fille idéale. Le genre de nana avec qui n'importe quel mec voudrait faire sa vie et sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas pris ta demande en mariage au sérieux, tu la quitte ?

« - Exactement.

« - Alors dans ce cas, reprit Jason, t'as raison quitte-là !

« - Jase, s'exclama Nate choqué.

« - Ah non désolé mec mais si Shane quitte la fille idéale. Le genre de fille qu'on rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie, à cause d'un incident aussi ridicule, alors désolé mais il faut qu'il la quitte. Mitchie mérite mieux que ça !

« - Ce n'est pas à cause d'un seul incident de parcours, se défendit Shane. Ça fait sept fois que je la demande en mariage et que ça foire ! Sept fois, hurla-t-il. En un mois. Alors désolé mais si en sept fois je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui faire dire oui, ça signifie qu'on ne doit pas faire notre vie ensemble, alors j'abandonne. Si elle ne m'est pas destinée, je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir. Vaut mieux qu'elle soit libre pour quand elle croisera celui qui est fait pour elle.

« - Non mais tu t'entends, souffla Nate choqué. Je ne sais pas où t'as été chercher l'idée que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble mais tout le monde est convaincu du contraire. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier tout de suite ton idée de rupture parce que je te préviens, si tu quittes Mitchie, moi je me mets avec et je ne ferais pas la même erreur que toi !

« - Si elle est plus heureuse avec toi, je ne l'en empêcherais pas, dit-il simplement.

Dès que Nate l'entendit, il lui mit un coup de poing qui fit tomber Shane de sa chaise. Choqué, celui-ci resta au sol quelques secondes qui permirent à son meilleur ami de se lever et lui tendre la main.

« - J'espère que ça t'a remis le cerveau à la bonne place, fit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Shane, ajouta-t-il sérieusement, Mitchie et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et la seule chose qui t'empêche de t'en rendre compte c'est ton entêtement. Tu cherches à tout prix le moment parfait mais le plus important pour une fille, ce n'est pas que l'endroit soit parfait, ou que la soirée soit idéale ce qui sera le plus important pour Mitchie, c'est que tu lui demandes sa main. Crois-moi, ce que tu diras sera mille fois plus important que là où vous serez quand tu lui diras !

« - Tu crois, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Hey, tu parles au meilleur dragueur de cette ville. Je sais exactement quoi dire ou faire pour rendre une fille heureuse… Pour Mitchie, il suffit juste que tu sois avec elle et que tu lui chuchotes des mots doux à l'oreille. Demande à Jase, elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour avoir les yeux qui brillent plus que les étoiles dans le ciel !

« - Ouais, je confirme et ce soir, pour éviter que tu fasses le con, on passe la soirée entre mec !

Le jeune homme les regarda tous les deux quelques secondes puis les remercia. Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait failli faire et se félicita d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux. « Ouais, je ne suis pas certains qu'ils auraient tous réagi pareil, se dit-il alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur. »

« - Au fait, réagit-il, si j'étais vraiment assez dingue pour quitter Mitchie, tu te mettrais avec ? Les ex c'est sacré mec !

« - Dis donc, rit Nate, il était temps que tu réagisses ! Mais t'inquiète, d'une, je ne touche jamais aux ex des potes. De deux, même si c'était mon genre, je ne me permettrais pas de sortir avec Mitchie. Pas après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Pour finir, quand bien même tu serais d'accord, je doute qu'elle accepte de sortir avec le pauvre mec que je suis !

Ils rirent et une fois arrivés à leur étage, ils retournèrent chacun à leur bureau où Shane envoya un message à ses parents. Il savait qu'ils partaient en week-end dans leur maison de campagne, et sa mère lui avait téléphoné trois jours auparavant pour lui demander s'il voulait venir.

 **A** : Emma. (a)speedymail. com

 **De** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : Week-end

Salut mam.

Dis, je voulais savoir si c'était toujours possible que je vienne avec vous en week-end ? Sachant que je pense venir avec ma copine sous le bras, si elle est d'accord ?

Bonne journée.

Shane.

Dès que le mail fut parti, il se replongea dans ses recherches et fut surpris de recevoir une réponse de sa mère, moins de deux heures plus tard.

 **A** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : Emma. (a)speedymail. com

 **Sujet** : Au sujet du week-end.

Coucou mon chaton.

Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à demander pour venir avec nous en week-end, puisque je te l'ai proposé en début de semaine. Quant à Mitchie, elle sera toujours la bienvenue, tant que vous serez ensemble.

Tiens-moi au courant, avant dix-huit heures.

Emma J. Gray

 **A** : Emma. (a)speedymail. com

 **De** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : Re : Au sujet du week-end.

Ok je la préviens de suite. Enfin je lui envoie un mail mais je ne sais pas si elle l'aura à temps. Je verrais pour lui téléphoner durant ma pause de ce midi et je te tiens au courant. Maintenant éclaire ma lanterne… « Ton chaton » ? T'as pas trouvé mieux comme accroche ? ( _rire_ )

Shane

 **A** : MiTiChi(a)speedymail. com

 **De** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : On ira, on ira

Salut ma petite chérie.

J'espère que ta réunion s'est bien passée ce matin ? Dis-moi tu serais d'accord pour passer le week-end avec moi ? Si t'es d'accord, départ dans la soirée.

Love.

Il ne put se plonger longtemps dans son travail puisque sa mère lui répondit. Intrigué, il lâcha ses recherches se promettant de les reprendre dès qu'il saurait de quoi serait fait son week-end, et alla lire la réponse.

 **A** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : Emma. (a)speedymail. com

 **Sujet** : Combien serons-nous au final

Coucou mon petit chaton d'amour.

Comme tu vois, je peux trouver meilleure accroche pour t'écrire. Trêve de plaisanteries, préviens-moi rapidement qu'on sache, avec ton père, si on part à dix-huit ou vingt heures, puisque si je me souviens bien, Mitchie finit tard le vendredi.

Emma J. Gray

« Elle a osé, rit-il » Amusé par l'imagination de sa mère. Il commença à taper une réponse puis enregistra le brouillon quand il reçut la réponse de sa copine.

 **A** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **De** : MiTiChi(a)speedymail. com

 **Sujet** : Pas d'idée donc pas de sujet.

Salut mon homme.

Réunion géniale, on a décidé de piéger Matt à son propre jeu. Puisque selon lui, c'est lui qui fait tout le boulot et bien on a changé de projet. Plutôt que faire un simple centre commercial, on a transformé le projet. Il sera tout en verre, avec une surface pour les enfants, garderie comprise, des restaurants, un cinéma et une sorte de salle de jeu pour les hommes qui accompagnent leurs femmes faire du shopping mais qui s'ennuient. Bref, ça sera l'endroit à fréquenter. Le projet ne ressemble plus au plan qu'il a, résultat, il rendra des plans sans maquette et ça sera bien fait pour lui.

Sinon, pour le week-end, je suis d'accord. Antoine part chez sa grand-mère, Beth va voir son copain à Chicago, et Carla et Danielle vont dans leurs familles. Comme je suis seule (puisque Georgia m'a prévenu qu'elle passait une partie du week-end avec Nate) j'accepte de le passer avec toi. T'es mille fois plus attrayant que mes bouquins. On va où ?

Ta Mitchie.

 **A** : MiTiChi(a)speedymail. com

 **De** : (a)hebdomag. com

 **Sujet** : Un sujet

Premièrement, t'as mon aval pour ce piège. D'ailleurs si je peux y contribuer, je suis preneur ( _rire_ ) Plus sérieusement, j'en connais un qui va se planter.

En fait mes parents passent le week-end dans leur maison secondaire à Cape May et m'ont proposé de venir avec eux. Mais sans toi, un week-end n'est que deux jours sans soleil donc… Tu finis à quelle heure que je vienne te prendre ?

Je t'aime.

Il l'envoya puis prit sa pause-déjeuner. Avec Nate et Jason, ils allèrent au _Baboba's restaurant_ , où ils s'installèrent à une table au fond. Malheureusement, au moment où Shane allait expliquer à ses deux amis qu'il y avait un changement de programme, son téléphone sonna. Les trois eurent un sourire en reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'il avait mis que pour Mitchie.

« - Oui ma belle, répondit-il les joues rouges. _…_ Non je suis avec Nate et Jase, on déjeune tranquillement, t'en fais pas…

« - Ouais enfin quand on aura commandé quoi, intervint Jason en riant.

« - La ferme l'estomac sur patte, je parle avec l'homme de ma vie, qu'elle a dit, reprit Shane. _…_ Vraiment ? _…_ Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas trop mes parents ? _…_ Oh ok, rit-il. Dans ce cas, t'es libre à quelle heure ce soir ? _…_ Ok, je transmettrais dès mon retour et je te tiens au courant. Par mail ou sms ? _…_

Il hocha la tête avant de grimacer lorsqu'il entendit Matt parler mal à sa copine. Celle-ci mit leur conversation en pause et le temps qu'elle le reprenne, il expliqua le problème à ses deux amis, qui changèrent d'idées. Ils quittèrent donc le restaurant au moment où la serveuse arrivait avec les menus et s'excusèrent auprès d'elle. Comme ils étaient venus avec la voiture de Jason, ce fut lui qui les conduisit à Columbia alors que Shane écoutait sa petite-amie se faire insulter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que la dispute se déroulait devant l'université et sans réfléchir, ils les rejoignirent alors qu'il coupait la communication.

« - Hey mec, t'as un problème, intervint Nate. Un conseil, pour ton bien, réponds non !

« - Si tu crois que tu m'fais peur, fit-il moqueur.

« - On ne cherche pas à te faire peur mon pote, sourit Jason. Mais touche à Mitchie, ou insulte-la, encore une seule fois et on t'arrange ta tête d'intello coincé, ok ?

Pendant que ses deux amis prenaient les choses en main, Shane rejoignit sa copine qui était à deux doigts de craquer et l'emmena à l'écart avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle le regarda quelques secondes sans réagir puis se blottit contre lui, en lui demandant de lui assurer qu'elle comptait vraiment pour lui. Qu'elle n'était pas qu'une passade.

« - Hey, souffla-t-il, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit hier pendant qu'on prenait un bain en amoureux ? Je pensais chaque mot, Mitchie. Chaque phrase que j'ai dite, chaque regard amoureux, chaque baiser. Tout était vrai. Je le pensais hier, je le pense aujourd'hui et je suis certain que je les penserais encore demain.

« - C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

« - Cent pour cent. Pour te le prouver, je viens te chercher dès la fin de tes cours, on file chez toi prendre ton sac et je te kidnappe pour un week-end inoubliable.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis l'embrassa avant de s'excuser d'avoir douté de la véracité de son amour. Il sourit et lui demanda comment elle avait pu croire qu'il se moquait d'elle. Lorsqu'il l'entendit lui expliquer que Matt lui avait ressorti un discours identique et qu'il avait conclu par un « couche avec moi », il vit rouge. Il la lâcha, rejoignit ses amis et frappa le jeune homme au visage.

« - Ose dire encore une seule fois que ce que je ressens pour Mitchie n'est rien d'autre qu'un désir purement charnel orchestré par mes hormones et je peux t'assurer que tu vas avoir besoin d'un don d'organes pour refaire de toi un homme, le menaça-t-il en désignant son entrejambe. Le message est passé ou t'as besoin d'une démo en image ?

Matt le regarda soudain effrayé puis se reprit en lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shane pour l'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt, et le soulever légèrement du sol en le menaçant de son poing. Mitchie, qui les avait rejoint, voulut l'en empêcher mais Jason la retint et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Ecoute Mitchie, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand Shane serre les poings mais laisse-le te faire ce cadeau !

« - Quel cadeau, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Mistigri, soupira Nate. Tu crois vraiment que Shane est énervé par ce que dit ton pote ? Non, s'il est aussi furieux c'est parce que l'autre péteux t'a blessée. Il ne fait que prendre ta défense et imposer le respect qu'on te doit en tant que femme.

« - Donc, si je le laisse frapper Matt, à ses yeux, il m'aura fait plaisir ?

« - En quelque sorte, rit Jason. Disons qu'il t'aura prouvé qu'il tient réellement à toi et qu'il est prêt à se battre avec tous ceux qui oseront te manquer de respect !

Elle acquiesça puis les rejoignit sous les regards étonnés des deux chroniqueurs. Se plaçant entre eux, elle fit face à son petit-copain, dont les traits s'adoucirent dès qu'il croisa ses yeux. Doucement, elle embrassa sa joue et lui chuchota de le lâcher.

« - Je sais que tu tiens à ce qu'il me respecte mais c'est qu'un sale type et je ne veux pas de son respect. Qu'il dise et pense ce qu'il veut, du moment que ceux que j'aime me respectent, je me fous du reste. Surtout si t'es à mes côtés.

Il sourit et relâcha sa prise sur l'étudiant énervé d'être ainsi ignoré par celle dont il était fou amoureux. Dans une tentative désespérée de lui prouver qu'il était digne d'elle, il se rua sur Shane qu'il frappa à l'estomac. Celui-ci se plia sous le choc et les fixa cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Mitchie se retourna furieuse et frappa violemment son camarade de cours au visage. Ne s'y attendant pas, il recula d'un pas en regardant la jeune femme.

« - ça c'est pour avoir osé dire du mal de mon copain, dit-elle en faisant référence au coup de poing. Et ça, ajouta-t-elle en frappant son entrejambe, c'est pour avoir frappé l'homme de ma vie ! Shane, tu vas bien, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur en le regardant.

Celui-ci s'était remis du coup de Matt et avait observé sa petite-amie prendre la défense de leur couple. Sans un mot, il sourit avant de caresser tendrement son visage qu'il embrassa délicatement. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres avant de lui répondre avec autant de douceur en entourant son cou. Humilié, Matt les regarda s'embrasser, en l'oubliant complètement, puis nota le nombre de personnes qui avaient assisté à leur dispute. Vexé de voir autant de témoins, il ramassa son sac et quitta l'entrée de la faculté, sous le regard amusé de Nate et Jason qui rappelèrent à leur ami qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le temps de manger.

« - Dis-le si je t'empêche de manger, sourit Mitchie.

« - En effet, pousses-toi, tu gênes, rit Nate, avant d'ajouter, je te proposerais bien de venir avec nous mais je compte le proposer à Georgia donc…

« - Gia, t'es d'accord pour jouer les chauffeurs, proposa la brunette amusée.

Celle-ci donna son accord et quelques secondes plus tard, ils partirent déjeuner au plus près pour les garçons à qui il ne restait plus qu'une petite demi-heure avant de devoir retourner travailler.

A quinze heures, Shane reçut un mail de son patron qui lui assura que sa chronique était prête. Il prévint donc son chef et quitta son lieu de travail. Il envoya un sms à ses parents pour les prévenir que Mitchie travaillait jusqu'à dix-sept heures et qu'ils les rejoindraient à dix-huit heures afin qu'ils partent le plus tôt possible. En attendant, il rentra chez lui prendre une douche. Quand il en sortit, il nota qu'il avait un message de sa copine et le lut. « _Maman vient de me prévenir qu'elle avait fini mon sac. Tu voudrais bien être un amour et aller le chercher ? Comme ça, je prends ma douche chez toi et on pourra aller voir tes parents plus tôt_. » Souriant, il lui assura qu'il s'en chargeait et une fois prêt, il monta dans la voiture afin d'aller chercher le sac de voyage de sa petite-amie. Quand il arriva, Connie le lui donna avant de s'excuser auprès de lui. Il y avait un problème à son travail et elle devait y aller rapidement. Il fut donc de retour chez lui moins de trente minutes plus tard et passa le temps en nettoyant son appartement afin de s'y sentir bien lorsqu'il reviendrait de son week-end en famille.

Mitchie arriva chez lui, à dix-sept heures quinze et l'embrassa avant de filer se laver. Il la suivit machinalement et lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour arriver si vite. Elle sourit et lui expliqua que Georgia avait rendez-vous avec Nate et qu'elle avait accepté de la déposer puisqu'elle venait le chercher pour qu'ils passent la soirée chez elle. Il rit en sachant que son meilleur ami détestait être passager mais lorsque sa copine sortit de sa douche, simplement vêtue d'une serviette, celui-ci mourut dans sa gorge et il vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elle y répondit doucement puis alla s'habiller d'une tunique en satin parme et, comme son copain, d'un slim blanc avant de lui signaler qu'elle était prête.

« - Alors en route, sourit-il, avant que je ne déchire ton pousse au crime pourpre.

Elle rit et mit ses sandales à lanières multiples avant de le suivre dans l'escalier où ils croisèrent Nate et Georgia. Ils se saluèrent en se souhaitant un bon week-end puis rejoignirent la Porsche de Shane pour aller chez ses parents en plein Manhattan.

Ils partirent quinze minutes plus tard et Adrien calcula qu'ils arriveraient sous les coups de vingt heures trente. Il leur transmit l'information alors que les deux voitures quittaient l'allée, pour rejoindre _Canal street_.

Sur le trajet, Mitchie raconta à son copain la fin de sa journée en souriant. Suite à leur altercation, Matt avait pris la sage décision de ne plus se manifester et le groupe de travail avait prévu de se réunir lundi soir pour faire le point. S'il ne venait pas, ils changeraient leur projet pour prendre le nouveau qu'ils avaient imaginés ce qui le fit rire. Intrigué par celui-ci, il lui demanda un complément d'information et elle se fit un devoir de lui lister le nombre impressionnant de boutiques qu'ils avaient prévu, ainsi que les restaurants, ou autres services qu'ils proposeraient. Son récit combla les deux heures de trajet qu'ils leur restaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Emma proposa qu'ils fassent un barbecue et tout en le préparant, Adrien demanda à leur invitée si ses études se passaient bien. Elle sourit et recommença à expliquer, le projet sur lequel elle travaillait alors que Shane comblait lorsqu'elle oubliait un détail. A la fin de son récit, le chef de famille sourit.

« - C'est un projet des plus intéressants. Je parle sérieusement, ajouta-t-il devant la moue amusée de la brunette. Un de mes amis vient d'acheter un terrain et comptait en faire un spa des plus moderne mais la région est plutôt vide et je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus utile pour les habitants d'avoir un centre commercial réunissant plusieurs boutiques, plutôt qu'un spa. Il faudrait que je vois avec John Dorrige.

« - Vous le connaissez, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Oui, ça t'étonne on dirait.

« - Oui, c'est le meilleur architecte de la ville. Enfin c'était le meilleur, avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite. Il a fait une intervention à ma fac, où il parlait justement du dernier projet qu'il créait. Un centre de jeux pour personnes handicapées. Enfin il me semble, j'en ai raté la moitié !

« - Et bien si ton projet est validé par ton professeur et que tes amis sont d'accord, ainsi que John vous pourriez peut-être le construire réellement. Ne pas vous contenter d'une maquette !

Elle sourit plus qu'emballée et promit d'en parler à ses amis dès qu'elle rentrerait à New York. Emma les rejoignit et la conversation s'éloigna de l'architecture pour venir sur la chronique de Shane. Comme tous les vendredis, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il conseillait à ses lecteurs. Il parla de la semaine du cinéma et du théâtre. Le sujet perdura jusqu'au milieu du repas puisqu'ils se lancèrent dans un débat visant à opposer la magie du cinéma à l'émotion du théâtre. Les deux hommes étant pour le septième art au contraire de leur épouse et petite-amie.

A minuit cependant, tout le monde alla se coucher, éreinté par la journée qu'ils avaient vécue. Seulement une fois allongée dans le noir, Mitchie ne put réussir à s'endormir. Elle repensait encore à son altercation avec Matt et aux cachotteries qu'elle faisait à son petit-ami. Certes il était allé trop loin et elle ne voulait plus de son amitié mais contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, il n'avait pas cessé tout de suite. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés en cours d'architecture moderne, il avait recommencé à lui lancer des piques, jusqu'à ce que le groupe complet le menace de représailles. Machinalement, elle se massa le poing qui était légèrement douloureux et sursauta quand Shane la prit contre lui.

« - Un problème ma petite chérie ?

« - Rien d'important. J'ai juste un peu mal à la main, c'est tout.

« - Ce qui me fait penser à ne jamais te mettre en colère. Tu faisais peur tout à l'heure !

Elle lui frappa doucement l'épaule puis se blottit contre lui afin de trouver le sommeil qui arriva sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Resté seul, Shane soupira longuement cherchant à oublier la soirée désastreuse qu'il avait passé la veille.

Lorsque son portable sonna quatre heures plus tard, il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever et seul le sourire de Mitchie à son réveil réussit à le motiver. Il bâilla longuement et s'habilla sans bruit avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Armé d'une lampe torche et d'un taille-haie, il se rendit dans le jardin. « Heureusement que papa compte tondre demain après-midi, songea-t-il. Ça me laisse le temps de tout préparer. » Sur ses bonnes pensées, il se mit au travail et, pendant près de deux heures, donna de vifs coup de ciseaux en s'éclairant avec la lampe.

Il ne finit qu'à six heures trente et satisfait de son travail, remonta se coucher en espérant qu'il réussirait à se lever avant sa copine.

Trois heures plus tard cependant, sa mère vient le réveiller doucement et il grimaça.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Viens voir par toi-même, chuchota-t-elle.

Retenant un soupir de frustration, il consentit à la rejoindre. Encore endormi, il ne s'étonna même pas de la voir le guider jusqu'à leur chambre en souriant.

« - C'est mignon, dit-elle après qu'ils soient tous deux à l'intérieur.

« - Quoi donc, bâilla-t-il.

« - Ton mot… Tu as juste fait une petite faute. Regarde, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant la fenêtre.

Intrigué, il alla regarder le jardin et déglutit en voyant son travail mais surtout la faute qu'il avait commise.

« - Fais de moi un homme heureux et accepte de t'appeler Emma Gray, lut-il avant de se frapper le front contre le carreau. Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'étais tellement KO que j'ai mis ton prénom au lieu de celui de ma copine, pesta-t-il. Pas grave, ça ne fait qu'une de plus… Huit demandes avortées, s'aperçut-il soudain… Je suis maudit !

Malgré lui, il rit et ce rire devint nerveux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Cependant, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la tondeuse à gazon. Levant les yeux, il vit son père commencer par enlever le prénom de sa femme et le remercia d'un geste depuis la chambre parentale puis rejoignit la sienne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Mitchie ouvrit un œil en maugréant.

« - C'est qui le malade qui tond sa pelouse à neuf heures du matin ?

« - Mon père sinon on va avoir des problèmes, mentit-il. Ça aurait dû être fait depuis plusieurs jours déjà donc… Désolé ma belle, mentit-il en souriant.

Cependant au fond de lui, Shane était dépité et se promit que si la prochaine fois, il ratait encore, il abandonnerait et écrirait une lettre à sa petite-amie. « Ça sera original et au moins on ne sera pas dérangé si je la lui envoie, songea-t-il fatigué. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, je m'arrête-là. Je vous l'accorde Shane recèle d'idées toutes plus originales les unes que les autres mais… ça marche pas quand même lool. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'avoue, j'adore l'idée de l'écrire sur la pelouse… Moins l'idée de demander sa mère en mariage lool.

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Merci voisins !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous (oui il va être minuit du coup pour le bonjour on repassera mdrr) Comme je me doute que vous devez attendre le chapitre avec impatience (le dernier à ce propos, le prochain c'est l'épilogue) je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Je dis simplement merci à **Butterfly Fictions** , **viso66** , **AngeleJ** , **Guest** (Hello toi. La suite c'est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises) et **shanemitchie** (Coucou toi. Tu as trouvé ce chapitre drôle ? Tant mieux alors. Ça m'aurait ennuyé que tu ne l'aimes pas. Bises) pour leurs reviews. A la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture à tout le monde.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **Merci voisins !**

Le week-end fut des plus agréables, même si Shane refusa de tenter, une nouvelle fois, l'expérience. « Maintenant tout le monde sait que je veux épouser Mitchie, sauf la concernée, songea-t-il amusé. Ah non ses parents, Cait et Tiff l'ignorent également. Encore heureux ! » Il secoua la tête à cette pensée et chargea leurs sacs de voyage dans le coffre de sa voiture.

« - Bon je suis prêt pour ma part, dit-il à sa mère.

Emma sourit en comprenant son fils. Comme promis, Adrien avait proposé à John Dorrige de venir manger « afin de rencontrer une future architecte des plus prometteuses ». Aussi depuis onze heures, ils discutaient tous les trois d'architecture mettant en place un projet, qui serait entreprit par l'entreprise de construction _Gray & Co_.

« - John, je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais si on ne part pas maintenant, on sera tous coincé dans les embouteillages, intervint Emma amusée. Mais on vous invite tous les deux à dîner mercredi soir.

« - Euh ça va être difficile pour moi, intervint Mitchie. Le jeudi c'est une grosse journée.

« - Vendredi dans ce cas, proposa Adrien.

« - Là c'est moi qui refuse. Il y a la finale du Playoff* de NBA ce vendredi, rappela-t-il.

Sous le regard amusé d'Emma, ils décidèrent de se revoir le samedi. Tout en rejoignant leurs voitures respectives, ils parlèrent des chances qu'avaient les Lakers de Los Angeles contre les Knicks de New York.

Sur le chemin du retour, Shane et Mitchie écoutèrent de la musique, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, sans chercher à meubler l'agréable silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle avait rencontré John Dorrige, qui était son exemple, et avait pu lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait sans risquer d'être interrompu par un de ses camarades. « Mieux encore, j'ai des infos que les autres n'ont pas, songea-t-elle amusée. Ils vont être verts. Surtout que je ne partagerais ça qu'avec mon groupe de travail ! » De son côté, son petit-ami cherchait quel serait le meilleur moment pour redemander sa copine en mariage. Dès qu'il se lançait, ils étaient dérangés, et il commençait à en avoir assez. Il avait encore en tête ce que lui avait dit Nate mais il songeait sérieusement à lui faire sa demande par écrit. « Ouais pas lui poster, ça serait trop naze, songea-t-il. Mais la lui faire porter en plein cours par un comédien qui la lui lirait ? Ce n'est pas idiot. Un peu bizarre, mais pas idiot. A moins que ce soit moi qui interrompt le cours… Ouais mais risquer de me faire jeter devant cent trente personnes, au bas mot… Un comédien reste l'idéal… Non trop théâtral… Un moment où on est tous les deux ? Ouais mais quand ? Hormis quand on fait du shopping ou l'amour, on est sans cesse déranger… Je ne me vois pas lui demander de m'épouser alors que je la déshabille. Ni dans un magasin ou la rue, ça craint encore plus ! » Il ne trouva la solution qu'en arrivant à New York. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ce fut donc en souriant qu'il déposa sa petite-amie devant la maison de ses parents. Tout en coupant le moteur, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement.

« - Embrasse tes parents pour moi, chuchota-t-il avant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

« - Hors de question, répondit-elle en se détachant. Je garde tous tes baisers pour moi… Je suis gourmande ce soir, sourit-elle.

« - Dans ce cas… Viens là !

Il l'attira sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Leur baiser fut plus passionné et ils ne s'écartèrent que le temps de remplir leurs poumons pour repartir en apnée juste après. Durant de longues secondes, ils furent incapables de se séparer puis elle chuchota :

« - J'ai pas envie de partir… Empêche-moi de quitter ta voiture !

« - D'accord, sourit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille. Epouse-moi !

« - Quoi, s'étonna-t-elle.

Devant son air surpris, il s'aperçut que sa demande n'était pas aussi romantique qu'il le souhaitait, aussi il sourit :

« - Hey comme ça tu n'auras aucune excuse pour ne plus venir vivre avec moi !

« - Imbécile, rit-elle en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête.

« - J'aurais vraiment tout essayé pour te faire habiter avec moi, philosopha-t-il. Allez file ou je te kidnappe réellement !

« - D'accord mais on se voit cette semaine ?

« - Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux. T'as… Attends, rit-il, j'ai oublié un truc ce week-end, rit-il.

Sous le regard perplexe de sa petite-amie, il fouilla dans sa boite à gant et lui tendit une petite boite. Intriguée, la jeune femme la prit tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Il l'encouragea à l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit en soupirant doucement. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle découvrit un anneau en argent.

« - Qu'est-ce que, demanda-t-elle en tirant dessus… Shane, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

« - Si tu penses à ton propre trousseau de clé de chez moi, alors oui, c'est bien ce que tu crois.

Mitchie le regarda étonnée. Incapable du moindre mot, elle lâcha la boite ainsi que le trousseau et l'embrassa avec passion. S'il fut surpris de ce baiser, il y répondit avec autant de fougue, la serrant contre lui avec force. Loin de s'en plaindre, la jeune femme apprécia le moment et lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, elle chuchota :

« - Tu sais… Je crois qu'on devrait essayer !

« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - De vivre ensemble, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« - T'es sérieuse ? Mais je croyais que…

« - Attends, je n'ai pas dit que j'emménageais _ad vitam æternam_ , mais on pourrait essayer.

« - Essayer ?

« - Ouais, tu sais faire comme une période d'essai. Je squatte chez toi, pendant un temps qu'on décide à la base et on voit ce que ça donne, proposa-t-elle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Tu proposes combien de temps ? Un mois ? Un an ?

« - Essayons déjà cette semaine, rit-elle. Je sais que ça ne fait pas énorme, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa moue, mais mes examens approchent et je vais bientôt commencer à réviser… Je ne serai pas marrante, tu peux me croire ! Prêt à essayer ?

« - Et si ça se passe bien, tu changes d'avis et tu viens avec tes cartons chez moi ?

« - Peut-être pas aussi tôt mais c'est une solution des plus envisageables. Reste à voir si ça va fonctionner… Et si tes parents accepteront que je joue la squatteuse chez toi !

Il rit avant de lui assurer qu'il se chargeait de convaincre Adrien et Emma. Il l'embrassa, tout en sachant que ses parents n'avaient pas leurs mots à dire. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser avec tendresse tout en s'accrochant doucement à son cou, alors que son petit-copain semblait vivre sur un nuage. Depuis la seconde où elle lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, il ne touchait plus le sol. Il entrevit enfin une occasion de lui demander sa main sans être dérangé. Il grimaça en entendant quelqu'un tousser près d'eux.

« - Salut Debbie, marmonna-t-il gêné.

« - Salut Shane. Mitchie, maman m'a chargé de te rappeler l'obligation familiale du dimanche soir, soupira-t-elle en désignant la maison, alors hop au trot !

« - J'arrive, j'arrive… Bon je n'ai plus le choix, faut que je file, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'appelles ce soir ?

« - Non… Mais je te laisse la soirée pour préparer ton sac, dit-il amusé. Comme t'as ton propre jeu de clé maintenant, t'es libre de venir quand tu veux !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture. Il la suivit et prit son sac dans le coffre avant de la rejoindre devant la porte d'entrée. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, en s'appuyant contre la porte, chacun refusant de quitter les bras de l'autre. Ils manquèrent donc de tomber quand Connie ouvrit la porte pour appeler sa fille. La mère de famille s'excusa et comprenant que leur moment était bel et bien fini, ils se séparèrent. Mitchie refusa cependant de rentrer tant que la Porsche était en vue puis soupira longuement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de dîner ensemble le dimanche soir, soupira-t-elle frustrée.

« - Parce que quand tu auras quitté la maison, ce sera les derniers souvenirs qu'on aura partagé ensemble, répondit Steve amusé.

« - Ouais mais ce n'est pas du juste, bouda Mitchie. J'étais supposée faire ma valise pour une semaine ce soir… Shane m'a invitée à la passer chez lui, et je voulais commencer dès demain matin moi.

Sa famille rit de son air boudeur. Air qui disparu lorsqu'elle s'attabla avec sa sœur. Durant le repas, ils se racontèrent leurs week-ends, puis la brunette monta faire son sac avant d'envoyer un message à son copain pour le prévenir.

Tous les deux étant pressés de vivre ensemble, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à passer cette dernière nuit loin l'un de l'autre. Néanmoins, la jeune femme s'endormit rapidement en songeant à sa semaine. Ils allaient devoir rendre les premières épreuves de leur projet et Matt s'était proposé d'apporter les plans à leur professeur. Le groupe avait accepté en omettant de lui signaler que les copies qu'il avait n'étaient plus les bonnes.

La semaine se déroula sans anicroche. Mitchie avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre de ne pas emménager réellement avec son petit-ami, tant la vie à deux lui semblait facile. Elle avait conscience que c'était faux et voyait bien qu'il se pliait en quatre pour la convaincre de rester plus longtemps. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que le sourire, qu'il affichait sans relâche, était réel, à tel point qu'il intrigua Nate et Jason qui finirent par le coincer à la cafétéria pour l'interroger.

Assis tous les trois devant leur café habituel, ils l'inondèrent de questions, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide à leur révéler la raison de son air niais. Seulement, il eut à peine le temps d'expliquer que Mitchie passait la semaine chez lui que ses deux amis se frappèrent dans la main.

« - Là mec, dit Jason, tu nous en dois une sacrée ! Quand je pense que vendredi, tu voulais la quitter !

« - Ouais j'aurais fait une belle connerie, je le reconnais ! Cela dit, c'est bientôt la fin alors soyez sympa et oubliez mon adresse ok ?

« - Pas de souci. On vous dérangera qu'en cas d'urgence, promit Nate.

Il les remercia puis leur pause étant terminée, ils remontèrent chacun dans leur bureau afin de donner une touche finale à leur chronique.

De son côté, Mitchie cria de joie en quittant ses cours à quatorze heures. N'ayant plus rien à faire d'important, elle refusa la proposition de Beth de la raccompagner chez elle préférant rentrer à pied. Sur le chemin, elle fit quelques emplettes avant de regagner l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Shane pour encore deux jours. Posant tous dans la cuisine, elle fila prendre une douche tout en envoyant un message à Nate lui demandant de retenir son copain hors de l'appartement jusqu'à dix-huit heures. « _Je vais faire au mieux mais il refuse de sortir cette semaine pour passer son temps avec toi donc… Tu prépares quoi ?_ » Elle sourit mais consentit à lui donner un morceau de réponse. « _Je prépare un truc et je veux pas qu'il le sache. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Fais ton maximum pour qu'il ne rentre pas trop tôt disons._ » Sur ce, elle mit de la musique et commença à tout préparer.

La jeune femme avait conscience qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas le temps de tout faire mais elle espérait que ses deux complices réussiraient à empêcher Shane de rentrer trop tôt. Elle commença donc par nettoyer l'appartement puis le décora afin de donner une touche unique à leur soirée.

Lorsqu'il se gara en bas de chez lui, il soupira agacé. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, ses amis avaient insisté pour qu'ils aillent boire un verre, comme chaque vendredi, ce qui l'avait exaspéré. « Je leur ai pourtant demandé de m'oublier pour la semaine, songea-t-il. » Secouant la tête, il prit le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait acheté et commença à monter jusqu'à chez lui. Cependant, il sourcilla en voyant sa copine dans les escaliers. Appuyée contre le mur, elle donnait l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un. Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la question, elle l'embrassa tout en nouant un bandeau sur ses yeux.

« - Hey ! Qu'est-ce que…

« - Chut. Tu ne dis rien et tu me fais confiance d'accord ?

« - D'accord mais je fais comment pour voir ton sourire quand je t'offrirais mon bouquet ?

« - C'est pour moi, fit-elle surprise. Merci mon chéri, t'es un amour.

Il sourit et le tendit devant lui. Mitchie le prit doucement et guida son copain jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne sentit pas de différence et arqua un sourcil quand elle le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« - Voilà, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière eux. A présent, tu peux enlever ton bandeau !

« - Alors explique-moi ce que tu caches ?

« - Tu le sauras dans une heure. En attendant, je te laisse te relaxer ici. Tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça comme un enfant et lorsqu'il fut seul observa la pièce. Elle lui avait fait couler un bain moussant et il s'y plongea avec plaisir en repensant à sa journée. Il chercha à comprendre pourquoi ses deux amis avaient tant insisté pour qu'ils aillent boire un verre au Java puis il fit le lien avec ce qu'il entendait. Mitchie semblait préparer quelque chose et il se surprit à être pressé de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Quand il sortit de l'eau, il se lava puis nota qu'elle avait apporté des vêtements propres.

« - C'est bon, demanda-t-il à la porte.

« - Donne-moi cinq minutes et tu seras libre, promis.

« - Allez, je suis bon prince ce soir, je t'en donne six, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit avec lui et quelques minutes plus tard lui signala qu'il pouvait sortir. Pour la faire rire, il commenta chaque geste qu'il faisait mais quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, il resta muet. Mitchie avait repoussé sa table ainsi que les chaises dans un coin et disposé un pique-nique à même le sol. Deux chandeliers éclairaient le tout puisque les fenêtres étaient closes. Des chansons d'amours raisonnaient en fond sonore. Mitchie était au milieu du décor et attendait, anxieusement, son avis.

« - C'est magnifique, chuchota-t-il sous le choc.

« - Et attends, tu n'as pas tout vu.

Elle prit la télécommande et, à ce moment-là seulement, il nota qu'elle avait déplacé l'écran plat qu'il avait. Un film s'enclencha et il sourit en voyant l'océan qu'il avait filmé quelques années auparavant.

« - Génial un pique-nique romantique sur une plage, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« - ça te plaît ?

« - C'est une manière parfaite de commencer un week-end en amoureux. C'est superbe ma petite chérie. Je suis conquis… C'est quoi cette odeur, demanda-t-il.

« - Du poulet à la Mexicaine, recette que je tiens de ma maman, et qui a été validée par la tienne.

« - Tu sais… T'as beau dire que je suis le petit-ami parfait, à côté de toi, je ne suis rien. Je te décerne ce soir le titre de la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde… Je t'aime ma belle, chuchota-t-il en lui prenant la main.

« - Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle les joues rouges.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir. Ne pouvant lui tirer sa chaise, il se contenta de l'aider à s'asseoir correctement avant de prendre place face à elle. A ce moment-là, il s'aperçut du menu : brochettes de tomates et mozzarella, salade de riz et de tomates, petites crevettes qu'elle avait pris soin de décortiquer avec de la mayonnaise, ainsi que des pilons de poulet à la mexicaine. Le dessert étant caché par une cloche, il ne sut pas ce qu'elle avait réservé mais le début lui plut aussitôt.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il manque ? Une bouteille de champagne, sourit-il.

« - Non, j'y ai pensé mais comme je n'en bois jamais… J'ai piqué une recette de cocktails dans le livre de mon père et j'en ai fait toute une bouteille, dit-elle en la désignant. Tu aimes ?

« - Je te dirais ça quand j'aurais mangé mais pour le moment, tu frises le sans faute.

Elle le remercia en rougissant et ils commencèrent à dîner tranquillement à la lueur des bougies. A plusieurs reprises, Shane observa tout autour de lui, ne réussissant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire en si peu de temps. Il nota aussi que son bouquet était dans un vase et trônait sur son buffet. Il continua son tour de la pièce des yeux, puis son regard arriva inévitablement sur Mitchie qui mangeait doucement alors que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Ils se sourirent puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement avant de passer une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser qui fut extrêmement tendre.

« - Ah non, hurla Nate à côté. Ne nous lâche pas maintenant !

« - Je vais aller leur demander de la mettre en veilleuse, soupira Shane en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

« - Laisse, sourit-elle. Ils ne me dérangent pas.

« - Ouais mais ils gâchent franchement cette soirée parfaite.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu es avec moi, tout est toujours parfait. Tu as ma parole !

Il sourit et se réinstalla puis ils continuèrent à manger tout en se dévorant des yeux. Ils avaient le regard brillant d'une émotion nouvelle et à ce moment-là Shane eut une certitude. Il ferait sa demande ce soir. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment unique qu'ils passaient tous les deux en amoureux. « Sauf nos _supers_ voisins, songea-t-il énervé en entendant un objet lourd tomber au sol alors que plusieurs cris de frustrations se firent entendre. » Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Mitchie souleva la cloche et sortit une salade de fraise entouré de crème fouettée.

« - Je sais que ça fait un peu cliché les fraises mais il était impensable que je m'en passe, sourit-elle gênée.

« - C'est parfait rassure-toi… Tout comme toi ma petite chérie. Je… Il y a quelque chose que j'essaie de te dire depuis plusieurs jours déjà, murmura-t-il alors que les 3T chantaient _I need you_ , mais nous sommes chaque fois interrompus avant que je n'arrive au bout de ma phrase. Seulement ce repas est parfait et j'ai la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde face à moi et rien ne pourra gâcher ce moment. Je… ça fait quatre ans maintenant qu'on sort ensemble. Quatre ans que je remercie, chaque matin, mes amis de m'avoir lâché à l'expo d'art moderne, puisque ça a permis notre rencontre et…

« - Shane ouvre, c'est une urgence, hurla Nate en frappant contre la porte.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux puis, songeant que quelqu'un était peut-être blessé, il se précipita pour ouvrir… A ses quatre voisins, qui allèrent directement au salon, en replaçant l'écran plat.

« - Attendez, j'ai peur de comprendre, s'étonna-t-il. C'est quoi l'urgence ?

« - Notre télé a rendue l'âme, résuma Jason, et avec Nate on a parié sur les Lakers alors que les filles sont pour l'équipe de New York. Comme si les Knicks pouvaient battre Los Angeles !

« - Ah nickel ici on a le son et l'image, commença Nate avant de s'apercevoir du pique-nique au sol… On ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

« - Je…

« - Non, assura Mitchie en souriant. Aucun problème, on ne faisait que discuter. Je vais ranger notre dessert au frigo, ajouta-t-elle pour son copain.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant furieux et se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait, avant de voir que c'était leurs amis qu'il fixait ainsi. Intriguée, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait mais il secoua la tête, assurant que ce n'était rien avant de l'aider à tout ranger. « La soirée à deux tombe à l'eau. Le pique-nique en amoureux tombe à l'eau. Ma neuvième tentative de demande en mariage tombe à l'eau, lista-t-il intérieurement. Maintenant c'est certain, je vais la lui écrire sur papier. Ça sera plus simple. Je rangerais la lettre près de la bague et quand elle trouvera le tout… On sera fiancé ! » Cette façon de faire l'horrifiait mais il venait de comprendre que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle sache enfin ce qu'il avait en tête.

Quand le pique-nique fut rangé et les meubles remis à leur place, il lui proposa de rejoindre leurs amis mais elle eut un léger sourire. Sans un mot, elle lui prit la main et les conduisit dans sa chambre. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait rapporté quelques bougies et remis la musique d'ambiance. Au milieu du lit était placé la salade de fraise.

« - Si on ne peut plus pique-niquer dans ta salle à manger, rien ne nous empêche de se replier dans ta chambre, non ?

« - Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Restons-là et regardons un film en amoureux.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa pour le remercier de l'aider à sauvegarder leur soirée en tête-à-tête. Elle sortit ensuite chercher un dvd afin qu'ils puissent rester dans l'ambiance romantique. Quand elle revint, il avait fermé la fenêtre et éteins la musique.

« - D'accord ou je vais en chercher un autre, demanda-t-elle en lui montrant Moulin rouge.

« - D'accord.

Il lui sourit et prit le dvd afin que le film commence. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, leurs colocataires commencèrent à pester contre l'arbitre s'énervant tous seuls. Quand Jason s'attaqua au jeu, trop mou, de l'équipe de New York, les filles se rebiffèrent et les quatre se mirent en tête de défendre leur équipe en critiquant l'autre. Leurs cris finirent par couvrir le film et Mitchie regretta que Shane leur ait ouvert. Ils eurent beau essayer de mettre plus fort rien n'y changea puisque les cris des supporters augmentaient également. Elle finit par ne plus les supporter et sortit de la chambre.

« - Oh, cria-t-elle, ça vous dirait pas de passer en mode muet ?

« - Attends Mitchie, c'est…

« - Je m'en fous, baissez d'un ton ou j'éteins la télé !

« - Tu te crois chez toi, plaisanta Nate.

« - Elle est chez elle, intervint Shane sérieusement. Et si elle éteint la télé, ne comptez pas sur moi pour la rallumer !

« - Ok, ok on se calme, rit Caitlyn. Désolée les amoureux… Vous venez ou pas ?

« - Bah maintenant que vous avez cassé l'ambiance avec votre match pourri, soupira la brunette.

Son petit-copain acquiesça en souriant et la prenant dans ses bras, s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Rapidement, ils se mirent chacun avec une équipe mais, au lieu de critiquer méchamment les équipes, Shane se contenta de faire quelques remarques en connaisseur tout en picorant le cou de sa petit-amie qui restait muette.

A la fin de celui-ci, les garçons hurlèrent de joie en félicitant les Lakers de Los Angeles alors qu'en bonnes perdantes, les filles admirent qu'ils se débrouillaient bien. Shane et Mitchie furent les moins démonstratifs mais ayant passé l'essentiel du match à s'embrasser, ils ne l'avaient pas réellement suivi. Ce qu'ils ne regrettaient cependant pas.

« - Allez venez, on va fêter ça dehors, décréta Jason.

Tout en parlant, il emmena tout le monde dehors et Shane n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer son appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent au _Lenox_ _Lounge_. Voulant que la soirée soit mémorable, Nate commanda une bouteille de champagne. Seuls Shane et Mitchie refusèrent de boire, se cachant derrière le fait qu'ils conduiraient au retour. Cela permit aux quatre autres de fêter la victoire des Lakers de Los Angeles dignement.

« - Au fait, demanda Tiffany, on ne vous a pas interrompu tout à l'heure ? Parce que vous sembliez… Euh… Occupés !

« - Non Mitchie l'a dit tout à l'heure, on ne faisait que discuter.

« - De quoi, demanda Jason.

« - J'allais lui proposer de prolonger la période d'essai en fait, mentit-il avec aplomb.

« - Je ne suis pas contre mais je suis une teigne quand je révise, lui rappela-t-elle.

« - Je prends le risque ma petite chérie. Je te l'ai dit, je veux qu'on vive ensemble !

Ils se regardèrent tous deux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Mitchie se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« - Oh c'est trop mignon, soupira Caitlyn d'envie. Pourquoi je n'ai pas de copain, moi ?

« - Parce que les seuls gars que tu fréquentes c'est soit des infirmiers maqués, soit des vieux pleins de pli, sourit Nate.

« - T'as le don pour remonter le moral… Mais c'est vrai. Je me suis même fait demander en mariage… Par un petit vieux à qui je faisais sa toilette. C'était d'un romantisme !…

« - Ah moi c'était sous ma douche, répondit Mitchie. Shane a fait le pitre en squattant tout pyjamater et tout, c'était trop drôle… Mignon et original mais drôle surtout !

« - Sérieux ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas filmé ? Ça aurait été sympa. En plus j'adore les demandes en mariages.

« - Moi aussi Tiff. Surtout que Shane a le chic pour me demander ma main pile quand ce n'est pas le moment, ou alors juste pour qu'on vive ensemble !

« - Même pas par amour, demanda Tiffany déçue.

« - Si, se rebiffa le concerné. Si je veux vivre avec Mitchie, c'est que je l'aime donc…

« - T'enfonce pas mec, rit Caitlyn. C'est complètement naze de demander sa copine en mariage juste pour qu'elle se sente obliger de vivre avec toi !

Shane sourit amusé, tout en pestant contre la jeune aide-soignante qui avait mis le sujet des demandes en mariage sur le tapis. « J'ai officiellement foiré ma neuvième demande. Dix si on compte mon pauvre 'Epouse-moi' dans ma voiture dimanche soir, songea-t-il. Si jamais j'arrive à la demander en mariage un jour, j'écris un livre sur tous mes échecs ! » Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard légèrement triste que sa copine arbora pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

* * *

* : Alors en résumé, c'est un tournoi de basket qui se joue en quatre parties. L'équipe qui gagne les quatre siennes remporte le tournoi. Voilà je crois que j'ai bien expliqué.

Et voilà, pour ce soir j'arrête-là. Bon c'est légèrement plus cours qu'avant mais je ne vois pas quoi ajouter d'autres ou alors j'écris l'épilogue en quelques lignes donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu ? PROCHAIN CHAPITRE lundi prochain si j'ai **CINQ reviews**

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, salut. Comme expliqué hier sur Facebook, voici enfin le chapitre de cette semaine. Merci à **mary238** (Salut toi. Merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent beaucoup. Oui j'avoue que vu la fic précédente j'avais autant besoin de rire que vous je crois. La précédente était trop glauque ;) J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira. Bises), **AngeleJ** , **Butterfly** **Fictions** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Ah moi aussi j'adore certains passages de ce moment. Surtout quand Mitchie prépare tout par exemple… Ou quand les voisins déboulent avec leur pseudo urgence à la noix mdrr Oui normalement si l'auteur n'est pas trop sadique, il devrait réussir. Cela dit non il n'a pas tout essayé. Il aurait pu lui chanter une sérénade ; venir en cours et l'interrompre avec un bouquet de fleurs, une demande en mariage et des roses rouge en bouquet ; un dîner super romantique dans un restaurant cinq étoiles avec une balade sur la plage et une demande au clair de lune, un dirigeable avec sa demande écrite sur une banderole, et en réfléchissant je suis certaine d'en trouver d'autres mdrr Bisouilles miss), **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie qu'il t'ait plus. Bises) et **viso66** pour vos avis.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages principaux que vous reconnaissez qui sortent de Camp rock, ni la plupart des idées de chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur VDM. En fait, la seule chose qui m'appartient est la feuille sur laquelle j'écris, puisque les corrections sont de **chris87**.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis qui m'est précieux.

 **Epilogue**

A deux heures du matin, Nate commença à fatiguer et ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils avaient suffisamment fêté la victoire de Los Angeles. Shane prit son ami avec lui alors que Mitchie raccompagnait Caitlyn, Tiffany et Jason dans la voiture de celui-ci. Durant le trajet, il commença à critiquer sa façon de conduire mais lorsqu'elle lui signala qu'il voyait des panneaux là où il n'y en avait pas, il se tut sous les rires des filles.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils montèrent alors que la brunette aidait son petit-ami à porter Nate qui dormait. Ils l'amenèrent dans sa chambre et l'allongèrent encore habillé.

« - Bon il dort à poing fermé, signala Shane en fermant la porte. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

« - Rentrez bien, rit Caitlyn. Faites attention sur la route ! L'autoroute la nuit, ce n'est pas sûr !

Ils rirent puis fermèrent la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement d'à côté. Mitchie enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« - Eh bé… Charmante soirée… Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça je me l'étais imaginée mais au final, ce n'était pas si mal. Tu ne crois pas ?

« - Mouais, j'aurais préféré qu'on termine notre pique-nique tranquille.

« - A ce propos, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Avant qu'on soit dérangé, demanda-t-elle quand il la rejoignit avec un chocolat.

« - Je sais plus. Ça me reviendra. Et toi alors ? Cette semaine t'a convaincue ?

« - On peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que quand j'aurais passé mes examens, je pourrais peut-être me laisser convaincre avec un bouquet de fleur, sourit-elle.

Il fit semblant de le prendre en note, puis lui proposa d'aller se coucher quand elle eut fini sa tasse.

« - Bonne idée. Je suis crevée.

Il eut un léger sourire puis ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Ils débarrassèrent leur dessert puis éteignirent le film avant de s'allonger. Allongé dans le noir, ils se regardèrent en souriant, avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras et s'endorme en quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme n'ayant pas sommeil, se dégagea doucement d'elle et s'assit légèrement avant de la reprendre contre lui en posant sa tête sur son torse. Il caressa machinalement ses cheveux tout en repensant à son idée. Il n'avait plus le courage d'essayer. Il ne voulait pas se heurter à un nouveau rire, ni être interrompu. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à revendre la bague. A ses yeux, elle était parfaite. « Et je suis certain qu'elle lui plaira. Elle en a une similaire, qu'elle adore, songea-t-il en souriant. »

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il doucement… Si tu savais combien je t'aime. Sans toi, je ne suis rien, tu m'élèves, m'aides à aller plus loin, à toujours me remettre en question pour être meilleur, ajouta-t-il en prenant l'écrin qu'il avait mis dans le tiroir plus tôt dans la soirée. Je t'aime comme un fou et j'aimerai tellement pouvoir te le dire. Te le prouver sans qu'on soit interrompu ou que tu penses à une farce. J'ai imaginé des tas de scénarii tous plus romantiques les uns que les autres. Plus originaux qu'on pourrait le lire dans un livre, plus beaux que dans les films, plus parfaits que dans tes rêves. Sans succès. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. J'en suis incapable… J'ai tellement hâte que tu viennes vivre à la maison. A ce moment-là, soupira-t-il… A ce moment-là, j'aurais plus d'occasions pour te demander d'être ma femme. Nate et Jase n'auront pas besoin de squatter mon écran plat chaque soir et…

« - Quoi, souffla la jeune femme en se levant.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Que viens-tu de dire ?

« - Je… Rien, je pensais que tu dormais, du coup je réfléchissais à voix haute, chuchota-t-il.

« - D'accord et que viens-tu de penser à voix haute ?

« - Oublie ma petite chérie, ce n'est pas…

« - Tu as dit que tu voulais me demander d'être ta femme ?

« - Je… Ecoute, le moment n'est pas adéquat, ni même le lieu alors…

« - Je m'en fiche, le coupa-t-elle en allumant le chevet. Shane, chuchota-t-elle en le fixant, as-tu, oui ou non, dit que tu voulais me demander d'être ta femme ?

« - Je… Oui, c'est un projet que j'ai en tête depuis quelques semaines mais…

« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé ?

« - J'ai essayé. Mais j'étais sans cesse interrompu. Par mon GPS qui m'a dit de faire demi-tour dès que possible. Par toi qui ne t'es pas reconnu dans mon dessin.

« - C'était moi ?

« - Tel que je te vois oui.

« - Dis donc, à tes yeux je suis une vraie bombe alors, sourit-elle.

« - T'es parfaite à mes yeux, et tu le sais. Même quand t'as nettoyé mon appart et demandé à Nate de venir me chercher après que je me sois empoisonné le soir où j'ai voulu te demander ta main.

« - Dis donc, t'as essayé souvent, sourit-elle.

« - Dix fois pour être exact. J'ai tenu mes comptes.

« - Dix ? Mais tu m'en as dit que quatre.

« - Je sais. Il y a eu la fois où on a fêté ton anniversaire. Je voulais te demander ta main mais le serveur s'est trompé de table du coup… J'ai pensé que tu croirais que je me sentais obligé donc j'ai renoncé pendant deux semaines. Le temps qu'on digère l'affaire. Après c'était quand on a brûlé le rideau de bain. Je m'étais lancé mais t'as vu l'araignée et…

« - J'ai brûlé le rideau de ta baignoire, se souvint-elle.

« - Le soir, quand je t'ai massé les épaules mais tu t'es endormie, soupira-t-il… Et le lendemain matin sous ta douche mais tu n'y a pas cru.

« - Dis donc ! Trois en une soirée quasiment. A ta place, j'aurais abandonné. Je suis désolée, de ne pas y avoir cru, ajouta-t-elle gênée.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, à la réflexion ce n'était pas super comme demande.

« - C'était simple, original et mignon.

« - Passons.

« - Très bien. Alors dans ta voiture après l'anniversaire de ton père. La semaine après avec le dessin. Le lundi suivant où on a fini la soirée aux Urgences à cause de Matt. Le soir de mon anniversaire. Plus les trois de l'autre soir, ça fait sept !

« - Le week-end dernier qu'on a passé avec ma famille. J'ai passé la nuit à écrire ma demande sur la pelouse… Mais j'ai mis le prénom de ma mère, c'est pour ça que mon père a tondu avant ton réveil. Sinon il aurait attendu que tu sois debout.

« - Au vu des circonstances, je ne lui en veux absolument pas.

« - Ensuite dimanche, dans ma voiture mais t'y a pas cru alors je t'ai fait croire que c'était juste pour que tu emménages. Et enfin ce soir, pendant ton pique-nique.

« - Onze si on compte ce moment.

« - Sauf que ce n'est pas le lieu et…

« - J'accepte quand même.

Shane la regarda étonné. Il était presque trois heures du matin à présent, ils étaient fatigués, et il venait de lui lister toutes ses demandes en mariage ratées. A ses yeux, le moment était des plus mal choisi.

« - Je… Mitchie… Cette demande ne ressemble à rien. Ce n'est ni romantique, ni agréable. On est dans notre lit en train de lister toutes les fois où je n'ai pas pu aller au bout et…

« - Eh bien vas-y je te donne ta chance ce soir.

« - Quoi ?

« - Ne m'oblige pas à te poser la question… Je t'en prie. Ce moment est parfait au contraire. On est ce qu'il y a de plus seuls. Nos amis dorment. On n'a pas vu Matt, je ne peux pas interpréter mal tes mots et en plus ton GPS est… Il est où au fait ?

« - Dans ma boite à gant, marmonna-t-il gêné… Très bien, souffla-t-il. J'aurais préféré un meilleur moment mais t'avais raison tout à l'heure. Tant que t'es là, c'est parfait.

« - En effet… Mais si tu préfères un moment plus romantique…

Sur ces mots, elle mit de la musique et il sourit en reconnaissant leur chanson préférée. Shane sourit et attendit patiemment qu'Ewan McGregor finisse sa partie pour prendre la parole au moment où Nicole Kidman chanta à son tour.

 _Never knew I could feel like this / Like I've never seen the sky before / I want to vanish inside your kiss / Everyday I'm losing you more and more / Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings / Telling me to give you everything / Seasons may change, winter to spring / But I love you until the end of time_. (Je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir comme ça / Comme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel avant. / Je veux disparaître dans tes baisers / Chaque jour je te perds de plus en plus / Ecoute mon cœur, l'entends-tu qui chante / Me disant de tout te donner / Les saisons peuvent changer, de l'hiver au printemps / Mais je t'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps.)

« - Mitchie, je… Je t'aime comme un fou. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu m'es devenue indispensable. Savoir que je verrais ton sourire au soir illumine ma journée. Je sais qu'il peut se passer n'importe quoi dans ma journée, tous mes problèmes s'évanouiront dès que je croiserai ton regard. Cette semaine a été un vrai rêve. Me réveiller chaque matin et pouvoir contempler ton visage endormi. Te trouver à la maison dès que je quittais l'hebdo… Lundi matin, je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas me faire de plus beaux cadeaux que d'accepter, enfin, de vivre avec moi, mais si tu acceptes, ce soir, de devenir ma femme, aux yeux de Dieu et des hommes, alors je saurais enfin pour quelle raison je suis sur Terre. Pour te rendre heureuse. Morgan Ciara, fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant cet anneau, dit-il en ouvrant l'écrin.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place / Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace / Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste / It all revolves around you / And there's no mountain to high / No river too wide / Sing out this song I'll be there by your side / Storm clouds may gather / And stars may collide / But I love you until the end of time_. (Tout à coup le monde semble être un endroit parfait / Tout à coup il bouge avec une grâce parfaite / Tout à coup ma vie ne semble plus être un tel gâchis. / Tout tourne autour de toi / Et il n'y a pas de montagne assez haute / Ni de rivière assez large / Chante cette chanson et je serai à tes côtés / Les nuages orageux peuvent se rassembler / Et les étoiles peuvent se heurter / Mais je t'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps.)

« - Shane, je… C'était tellement beau… Et inattendu, sourit-elle malgré ses yeux humides. Oui, je veux être ta femme, et faire ton bonheur. Je t'aime !

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion tant la demande l'avait chamboulée. Chaque mot qu'il avait dit était gravé en elle et elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Aussi lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, elle remplit simplement ses poumons avant de revenir contre lui, pour un baiser plus tendre. La tendresse finit par céder le pas à la passion qui les consumait et lorsque l'air les sépara, à nouveau, il la regarda. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'émotions et elle ne lui avait jamais parut aussi radieuse qu'à ce moment même. « Elle m'a dit oui, songea-t-il. Après onze tentatives ratées, j'ai enfin pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et elle a dit oui. » Coupant court à ses réflexions, puisque le moment ne s'y prêtait pas réellement, il prit la bague et voulut la lui mettre au doigt. Seulement dans l'excitation du moment, accentuée par le fait qu'il attendait ce moment depuis plus d'un mois, il força sur l'anneau jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de douleur.

« - Merde, souffla-t-il toute magie retombée. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ?

« - Au doigt, pleura-t-elle sous la douleur. Je crois que tu me l'as sévèrement tordu, je ne peux plus le bouger !

Choqué, il fixa le doigt étrangement tordu puis le visage de sa fiancée pour voir les larmes couler toute seule sur ses joues. Sans réfléchir, il l'éloigna de lui l'asseyant avec douceur sur son lit et enfila rapidement son pantalon avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener aux Urgences.

« - Je peux marcher tu sais, sourit-elle malgré la douleur.

« - Et alors ? J'aime te porter et je m'entraîne pour notre sortie d'église !

Elle rit doucement essuyant ses joues et lorsqu'il la déposa dans la voiture, elle s'aperçut de sa tenue. Une petite nuisette bleue claire qu'elle trouva soudain trop courte.

« - Euh Shane, on peut remonter que je m'habille ?

Il observa son doigt qui commençait à gonfler sérieusement et sa tenue puis soupira.

« - Non je préfère que les infirmiers se rincent l'œil plutôt que tu perdes ton doigt… Attends-moi j'arrive, reprit-il cependant.

Quittant sa voiture, il monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement et prit la sortie de lit de sa copine ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine avant de la rejoindre. Elle enfila ses chaussures alors qu'il démarrait puis mit son peignoir en satin qui cachait le décolleté de sa tenue à défaut de ses jambes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'hôpital et il se gara avant de rejoindre les urgences où il expliqua que sa fiancée venait de se casser le doigt.

« - Veuillez patienter en salle d'attente. Un médecin va venir vous chercher, répondit la secrétaire sans réellement prendre le temps d'observer le doigt.

Ils s'installèrent et voyant le regard de l'homme assit face à eux, sur sa future femme, il retira la veste qu'il avait et prit sa fiancée sur lui, avant de la couvrir du regard des autres avec sa veste. Elle sourit devant ce signe de jalousie mais se blottit contre lui, en attendant qu'on vienne s'occuper de son doigt.

Ils patientèrent une heure et demie puis finalement un infirmier leur demanda de les suivre et les installa dans une salle d'examen où un interne vint les voir. Il examina le doigt quelques instants et le verdict tomba. Il était cassé.

« - On va faire une radio afin de voir la fracture et on plâtrera votre doigt mademoiselle.

Elle acquiesça dépitée puis, accompagnée de Shane et de l'interne, rejoignit le service où ils attendirent quelques minutes le radiologue. Lisant le dossier en diagonal, il lui demanda de poser sa main à plat afin de faire la radio.

« - Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça, demanda-t-il intrigué par l'heure de la fracture.

« - En me fiançant, gloussa-t-elle amusée.

« - Se marier devient dangereux, sourit-il.

« - Non mais mon fiancé essaie de demander ma main depuis quelques semaines et on est sans cesse interrompu, sourit-elle. Cette nuit, après que nos voisins se soient enfin couchés, il a réussi à aller au bout de sa demande sauf que dans l'excitation du moment il a un peu trop forcé sur la bague.

« - Je vois. Eh bien toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage prochain.

Elle le remercia puis rejoignit son fiancé afin qu'ils retournent voir l'interne avec les résultats. Celui-ci observa la radio et demanda, à son tour, comment ils avaient fait. Shane raconta un récit similaire au médecin et celui-ci les félicita pour leur union future.

« - Et pour cette fracture. Elle est nette et pile au mauvais endroit. Je vais devoir vous plâtrer deux doigts ensemble.

« - Je vais le garder pendant longtemps ?

« - Un mois. Trois semaines si vous guérissez vite.

Elle soupira déçue de devoir attendre un mois avant de pouvoir mettre sa bague mais Shane la rassura. Qu'importe si elle ne la portait pas pour le moment, au moins ils étaient fiancés et c'était le principal. La jeune femme admit qu'il n'avait pas tort et quand ils quittèrent l'hôpital vingt minutes plus tard, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Quand ils furent, de nouveau, chez le jeune journaliste, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et elle prit l'écrin afin d'observer sa bague. Sur l'anneau en or reposait une rose rose et juste à côté un petit diamant discret. « Elle est superbe, songea-t-elle. »

« - Tu l'aimes, demanda-t-il incertain.

« - Je l'adore… Et j'ai hâte de jouer ma crâneuse avec, sourit-elle.

Elle l'empêcha, une nouvelle fois, de répondre en l'embrassant alors qu'il les allongeait avant de passer sa main sous sa nuisette, la faisant sourire.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner au lit en règle, elle enfila sa sortie de lit et prit la main de son fiancé en lui expliquant qu'elle allait venger sa dernière demande en mariage qui avait raté. Il rit mais se laissa tirer jusque sur le palier. Elle frappa violemment contre la porte en hurlant :

« - Vite c'est une urgence ! Ouvrez !

Ils entendirent, avec satisfaction, plusieurs portes s'ouvrir puis enfin la porte d'entrée fut déverrouillée. Aussitôt, Mitchie entra dans la cuisine et prit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Nate, qui dormait encore.

« - Il se passe quoi là, demandèrent les deux filles ainsi que Jason.

« - Vous allez voir, je sens qu'on va rire, sourit Shane en entrant dans l'appartement.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'il entendit sa copine jeter l'eau avant d'hurler le prénom de son meilleur ami.

« - Hein, que quoi… Mitchie ?

« - Ouais Mitchie, fit-elle énervée. Tu te souviens hier soir quand tu t'es pointé à l'appart en hurlant que ton match débile était une urgence ? Avec tes trois colocataires sous le bras.

« - Euh… Ouais, marmonna-t-il en se tenant la tête. Tu peux arrêter de crier, j'ai mal au crâne, ce matin !

« - Tant mieux, hurla-t-elle alors que leurs amis arrivaient. Parce que figure-toi qu'hier soir, quand tu nous as plombé notre pique-nique en amoureux pour voir vingt débiles jouer au ballon, tu as anéanti une demande en mariage ultra romantique… Et j'ai, presque dû supplier Shane pour qu'il la fasse enfin à trois heures du matin !

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Mitchie rejoignit son fiancé qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Caitlyn et Tiffany comprirent enfin ce que venait de dire la brunette et hurlèrent de joie au grand dam de Nate qui se tenait toujours la tête.

« - Fais voir ta bague, crièrent-elles de concert… C'est quoi ce plâtre, ajouta Tiffany en prenant sa main gauche.

« - La demande s'est terminée aux Urgences, avoua la jeune femme amusée. Shane était tellement content qu'on soit enfin fiancé, qu'il a été être trop brusque en glissant la bague à mon doigt. Résultat, on s'est couché qu'à cinq heures du matin !

« - Voilà la bague, ajouta le jeune homme en sortant l'écrin qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre.

« - Oh elle est adorable ! Raconte ? Il t'a dit que t'étais la femme de sa vie ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans toi ?

« - Mieux, il t'a dit que si tu refusais de l'épouser il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, demanda Tiffany.

« - Ola doucement, rit Mitchie. Bon je vous raconte tout mais avant… J'attends des excuses de Nate, sinon je vais faire de sa vie un enfer… Parce que je compte bien commencer à poser définitivement mes valises dans l'appartement juste à côté, dès ce soir !

« - C'est vrai, souffla Shane surpris.

« - Oh que oui.

Plus que ravi d'entendre qu'ils allaient enfin habiter ensemble, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Seulement, ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent sur le jeune homme qui savourait enfin les premières secondes de calme.

« - Attention, hurla Nate, je suis toujours dans mon lit !

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, comme l'indique les trois petites lettres juste au-dessus, cette petite fic est terminée. Bon j'avoue, je préfère cette version à la précédente parce que j'aime beaucoup le réveil de Nate… Vengeance, vengeance ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Oh et au passage, à la base, Shane ne cassait pas le doigt de Mitchie mais en parlant avec **nouna** , l'idée de lui casser le doigt nous ait venue (je ne sais plus qui en a eu l'idée ceci dit)

Miss Tagada (L)

 **nouna** : C'est trop mignon ! Enfin ! Bon j'aurais aimé voir la tête de Matt en voyant sa bague… Tu veux pas faire un bonus ? lollll :p

* * *

 **Scène bonus :**

Le lundi qui suivit la demande en mariage, Mitchie retourna sur les bancs de la fac heureuse. Elle avait passé le dimanche à commencer ses cartons malgré son plâtre et elle songea que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle. Elle était fiancée au garçon qu'elle aimait, elle allait vivre avec lui. Cependant quand son professeur référent l'appela dans son bureau pour lui parler, elle se mit soudain à avoir peur qu'il ne la surcharge de travail l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son emménagement. Seulement, en arrivant, elle comprit que c'était pour une autre raison. Matt était présent dans le couloir et semblait jubiler ce qui l'intrigua. « Je m'en fous quoi qu'il dise, ce soir je rentre chez mon nouveau chez moi avec mon copain pour me consoler si jamais cette journée devient merdique, se dit-elle en retrouvant aussitôt son sourire. » La seconde suivante la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent en silence.

« - Asseyez-vous tous les deux, dit-il. Alors j'ai examiné votre projet et il y a, selon moi, un décalage entre les plans rendus par monsieur Narez et le compte-rendu des réunions de mademoiselle Torrès. Quelqu'un peut-il me fournir une explication, demanda-t-il en fixant la chef de travaux.

« - Eh bien comme nous vous l'avons dit, monsieur Narez n'est pas venu à plusieurs réunions. En fait il n'était là qu'aux deux premières réunions et il bâclait son travail ce qui m'obligeait à tout reprendre derrière. Nous nous sommes réunis, avec toute l'équipe en le tenant à chaque fois au courant, et comme il n'est pas venu, nous avons décidé de changer de projet. Ce qui explique le décalage entre les plans de monsieur Narez qui sont ceux du premier projet et mes comptes-rendus qui prennent en compte les nouveaux aménagements du centre commercial.

« - Je n'ai reçu aucun des mails pour les réunions, se défendit le jeune homme.

« - Alors pourquoi tu réponds à chaque fois que tu seras présent, demanda-t-elle.

« - Faux !

« - Je garde tous les mails qu'échange le groupe de travail, ajouta-t-elle imperturbable. Je peux vous imprimer chaque conversation si vous le souhaitez !

« - Faites-moi suivre tous les mails que vous avez échangés, je verrais ça. En attendant monsieur Narez, je vous conseille d'assister à _chaque_ réunion et de participer activement à ce nouveau projet. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous changer de groupe puisque tous ont déjà commencé leur projet mais au prochain faux pas, je vous retire de ce travail et je vous recale pour le semestre complet. Mademoiselle Torrès je compte sur vous pour me tenir informer du moindre problème !

« - Bien professeur.

« - Bien si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, je vous suggère de retourner en cours.

« - Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants en particulier ?

Il acquiesça et Matt sortit du bureau alors qu'elle restait afin de lui parler de l'offre que lui avait faite John Dorrige. Le professeur l'écouta et lui proposa de valider la proposition seulement si le projet était viable et si toutes les personnes qui avaient travaillé sur le projet étaient d'accord. Mitchie grimaça en comprenant qu'il lui faudrait l'accord de Matt puis se rassura. Il avait confié à Beth qu'il ne voulait plus travailler avec elle, il ferait sans doute encore une erreur ou deux et serait retiré de leur groupe et le projet serait bientôt mis en place. « Et j'aurais un sacré coup de pouce pour ma carrière songea-t-elle en quittant le bureau en souriant. » Sourire qui fondit quand elle croisa le regard de son camarade.

« - Que fais-tu encore là, demanda-t-elle par politesse tout en commençant à rejoindre son cours.

« - Je t'attendais pour savoir ce que tu avais dit au prof pour qu'il me vire.

« - Sache que l'on a pas parlé de toi une seule minute, mais d'une proposition de travail que l'on m'a faite, dit-elle en jouant avec sa bague à sa main droite. Proposition que tu connaîtrais si tu étais venu aux réunions cette semaine.

Sans un mot de plus, elle rejoignit leur cours qu'ils avaient en commun et s'installa avec ses amis, alors que Matt prenait place derrière elle curieux de la proposition dont il ne savait rien. Seulement ce fut une autre conversation qu'il entendit.

« - Putain la bague, s'exclama Georgia doucement. Shane a braqué une bijouterie ou bien ?

« - Ou bien, sourit-elle. On s'est fiancé ce week-end après la finale des Playoff, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Et c'était comment ?

« - Follement romantique. On était dans notre lit, dans le noir et le cast de Moulin rouge chantait pour nous, fit-elle rêveuse…

Repensant à cette soirée, la jeune femme eut un regard rêveur qu'il vit et lorsque le cours s'acheva, il donna son avis.

« - Alors comme ça ton maquereau a décidé de légaliser votre histoire ? En tout cas ça doit bien payer, ajouta-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

« - Tu sais, sourit Mitchie à son amie Danielle, j'ai bien envie de répondre à ce con mais je me dis que ça servirait à rien !

« - Frappe-le ! Tu avais fait ça si bien la semaine dernière, rit-elle.

« - C'est une idée mais je pense plutôt appeler mon futur mari. Il meurt d'envie de lui faire avaler ses dents. Le spectacle pourrait en valoir la peine et comme le prof a dit qu'au moindre problème il serait viré du groupe… Avec une hospitalisation complète pour des semaines, on serait débarrassé de lui et il redoublerait son année… Une pierre, deux coups !

Sur ces mots, elle fixa Matt avec sérieux qui le lui rendit son regard inquiet. Il avait conscience d'être sur la sellette et il se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire.

« - Tu sais quoi fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre ! De toute façon ton mec ne me fait pas peur !

« - Je vais l'appeler… Pas pour ta gueule seulement mon fiancé me manque !

 **THE END !**


End file.
